


You Saved Me

by SilverKitsune2017



Category: Naruto
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Drama, F/M, Female Sasuke, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-13 16:33:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 73,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12988026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverKitsune2017/pseuds/SilverKitsune2017
Summary: Fem Sasuke x Naruto. The Council wary that Suki Uchiha might betray the Leaf again, issued an ultimatum. She could marry Naruto, the only person capable of restraining her if she snapped, or endure a trial that would likely result in her execution. So now Suki and Naruto were stuck playing house. What happens when they love they pretended to have in public, becomes real?





	1. The Leaf Will Never Be the Same

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This is a female Sasuke x Naruto story. In this story, Sasuke was born female and her name is Suki. It is something of an arranged marriage story and some suspension of disbelief is necessary to wrap one's minds around why Suki and Naruto are going along with it. Yes, they're both stronger than the Council, but Suki is trying her best to turn over a new leaf and fighting the Council would ruin that. Plus Naruto wants her to be accepted as a citizen of the Leaf Village again. Not to have to fight another 'war.' This is also one of my older works, so the style is more basic than my recent stuff. If any of that bothers you, you might want to turn back now. For those of you still here, I hope you enjoy this story and reviews are always appreciated.
> 
> Chapter Notation: This is after Suki's Journey of Redemptioon, Naruto is 18 and Suki is 19, and Kakashi is still Hokage. This chapter starts off slowly because Kakashi has to explain everything to Naruto, but it does pick up relatively quickly after the first scene. I've also decided to go back and add scene breaks to this story. So if you see some chapters with them and some without, that's why. Happy reading.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit off of any of my stories.

Naruto's life was ALMOST perfect at this point. They had won the war. Madara had been defeated. Suki was no longer a Criminal Ninja and Naruto was very close to achieving his dream of becoming Hokage. Kakashi had chosen him to be his successor.

So what was missing? Well more like who was missing? Suki. She'd gone on a Journey of Redemption. He'd asked to go with her but she had told him, _"You have nothing to do with my sins."_ Then for God knows what reason, she had flicked his forehead and walked off. That was almost three years ago.

"Hey, Kakashi Sensei. Sakura said you wanted to see me?" Naruto heads into the silver haired Hokage's office.

"Yes. You might want to sit down for this." Kakashi shakes his head.

"That bad?" Naruto questions.

"Well, I'm not sure that it's bad so much as…unexpected." The Sixth Hokage sighs as he looks anywhere, but at Naruto.

"What's going on?" Naruto was starting to get nervous.

"Well the good news is Suki is back. She's fine, physically. Emotionally, well that's another story." He replies.

"What's wrong with her?!" Naruto demands to know.

"The Council is forcing her hand. I argued on her behalf of course, but they are still rather uneasy about the thought of her returning to the village. The fact that she did a lot of good while traveling, does help. It's not enough to reassure them that she's not going to become a female Madara later down the line though." Kakashi continues.

"So what happened? Are they seriously kicking her out of the village?! She helped to save the world!" Naruto growls.

"No, they aren't kicking her out. They are giving her an option. They want insurance that if she snaps, someone will be able to stop her. As you are the only person that we know of, who can match her in battle…that person would be you." His former Sensei sighs.

"I don't get it. So they want me to babysit her or something?" He asks in confusion.

"I suppose you could look at it that way. They want you to be with her at all times. If she is to get a full pardon and be accepted back into the village, she has to marry. They want her to marry you. As her husband, you would be living with her. You could watch her. They'd feel safer." He states.

"…You're joking, right?" The blue eyed man inquires cautiously.

"I'm not. They are also rather fearful about the possibility of her restoring her clan. I suppose they figure you two are far more likely to kill each other than to make babies. So that's another factor." He adds as an afterthought.

"They want me to marry Suki…so she won't have kids?!" Naruto snarls.

"That is one of the major factors, yes. Unfortunately, it's out of my hands. You can both refuse, but she won't be allowed back into the village. They will also take her to trial at an International Court and likely have her executed. They fear her that much." He frowns at the very thought.

"So if I don't marry her, they are basically going to try to KILL her?!" The blonde seethes with rage, his eyes bleed red, his teeth take on a menacing sharpness, and the violent chakra of Kurama surrounds him.

"That's about the size of it, I'm afraid. If it went to trial, I would argue for her and so would many of the people she helped on her journey. There's a chance we could prevent an execution, but she would still be exiled. It's unlikely that other ninja villages would risk taking her in. So her official career as a ninja would be over." He further explains.

"This isn't right! She's been doing so much better! She helped people. Now they want to kill her or deny her the possibility of having a family?! If it wasn't for her, they'd all be dead!" Naruto was practically screaming now.

"I know that. They know that, but yelling isn't going to change anything." Kakashi tells him.

"Does she know?" The future Hokage looks at Kakashi.

"She knows." The other man nods.

"And the village is still in one piece?!" Naruto couldn't believe this.

Naruto had a hard time imagining that she had taken the news so well. This was Suki. She had a temper that could literally level mountains. He knew that if he was in her place right now, fur would be flying.

"Yes. She's been…restrained for time being. She's immune to most poisons, but not to chakra blockers." Kakashi explains.

"They darted her with chakra blockers?! Is she okay?" Naruto demands to know.

Naruto twitches. This was getting worse and worse. Bad enough they threaten her with a choice between her life and freedom, now they were drugging her?! What was wrong with these people?

"She's…fine. Well as much as can be expected given the circumstances." Kakashi replies.

"I want to see her now. Where is she?" The younger man asks.

"She's at the Academy. The kids are already out of school and Iruka wouldn't be there this late in the evening. She's waiting for you. I told her that I was going to let you know…about all of this. The Council didn't mind her going to the Academy since she can't use her chakra right now and as I said, no one else is there at this hour." The silver haired man explains.

"Thanks!" Naruto races off towards the Academy.

* * *

Suki sighs at the Academy. The brunette had found her old desk and sat down in it. It was funny, after all these years she still remembered exactly where she sat that day.

_Suki had been minding her own business. Today, was supposedly an important day. It was the day their teams would be assigned._

_The youngest Uchiha didn't particularly care who she was placed with. She just hoped that they didn't slow her down. Her only concern was making Itachi pay for what he had done to their family. That night was always on her mind. She had to get stronger, so she could avenge them all, and her family could finally rest in peace._

_"What are you doing, sitting on the desk? Loser." Suki remembered saying as she saw a blonde sitting on the desk, well more like crouching._

_He was looking at her so intensely. He seemed almost angry, but more frustrated than anything. Well he was glaring at her, so she glared right back!_

_"What's so special about you, anyway?! Why do they like you? You just ignore everyone!" He'd asked her._

_"They're stupid. I'm not. That's why I'm special. Now, get out of my face!" She growled at him._

_That's when someone pumped them together. Their lips connected. It was known as_ **_The Kissing Incident_ ** _and would later become one of the Academy's greatest WTF moments._

_They were both in shock. Their eyes had widen to comical levels. Quickly, they broke apart and pretended to gag._

_Naruto had to race out of the classroom. Most of his male classmates weren't happy that he "stole" Suki's first kiss. Serves him right!_

_She watched as the other boys chased after him with pleasure. Finally, they were being useful. Though the youngest Uchiha couldn't help but bring her hand to her lips._

_They still tingled from the "kiss." It was a strange feeling, but a good one. She tried to shake it off. It hadn't been a real kiss. Their lips smashed together and their teeth had clashed more than anything. So why did it still feel good afterwards?_

She couldn't help but laugh at the memory. It had been so long ago, but it would forever be burned into her mind. While she had been furious about the incident back then, it was now one of her few happy memories.

* * *

"You're laughing. After what Kakashi told me, I didn't expect that. You okay?" A few minutes later, Naruto cautiously approaches her after opening the door.

Naruto was honestly stunned. He'd never actually heard Suki laugh before in a way that wasn't psychotic. It sounded like bells when she was actually happy.

She'd always had an amazing voice. It reminded Naruto of silk. He remembered as a kid purposely trying to piss her off, just to get her to talk more. So maybe he shouldn't be surprised she had a beautiful laugh.

"I was just remembering something. Did Kakashi tell you everything?" She asks cautiously.

"That the Council wants to force you to marry me or they'll try to get you executed after some rigged trial? Yeah. Why'd you want to meet at the Academy anyway?" Naruto asks, trying to lessen the tension in the room.

"I thought it was fitting. This is where it all began. This is where we met. So I figured it would be a good place for closure." She informs him.

"Closure? Wait, you don't think that I'm seriously going to let them execute you, do you?!" She was out of her mind.

"No. I know you won't let them. You'll try your best to save me. It is what you always do, no matter how stupid it is. But in the end, you'll lose this time. This isn't the battlefield. This is politics. You don't know how this game is played. I do. I might as well pick out my gravestone." She mutters.

She smiles grimly. It was what he would do. Naruto was a force of nature. He actually believed in happy endings. The blonde seemed to think he could make everything right just through sheer force of will. And so far, that had largely worked for him.

Not this time though. She just wanted him to accept what was going to happen. She had. But she didn't want him to blame himself. Knowing Naruto that was a very real possibility.

Naruto growls. His eyes turn red, the whisker marks on his cheeks grew more jagged, and his teeth sharper. Suki could feel the menacing edge to his chakra now. That had apparently been the wrong thing to say.

"Naruto. Calm down." Suki had the gall to tell him.

"I don't want to hear you talk like that ever again! Your dying is NOT something to joke about." He hisses in outrage.

"Naruto, get off of me or we will both meet our deaths together." She warns him.

"No. You need to listen! I'm not going to let you run off again, before I've said what I have to say." The blonde thunders at her.

"Fine. Just say it." Suki relents and turns her head away from him, she was not going to look into those beautiful blue, accusing eyes.

"This is going to sound really strange, considering everything…" Naruto begins.

"Pft, please. When have we EVER been normal?" She "encourages" him to continue in her own unique way.

"Yeah, while we are on the subject of being normal…I have my new arm. It's a little weird since his skin was darker than mine, but it works the same as my old one. I asked Tsunade to keep your replacement arm, just in case you changed your mind." He trails off.

"I don't want it." She shakes her head.

"Why not? I swear it hurts at first, but you've had much worse. It takes some getting used to, but eventually you won't be able to tell the difference. Well except for coloration. Yeah, it's going to look really weird compared to the rest of your skin tone. You've never really cared about your looks before though. So I don't think that would matter." He reasons.

"Naruto, you are babbling. What were you going to say?" She asks in amusement.

"You don't have to go through the trial. We could…you know." He says.

"I'm not sure, but I think you just proposed to me." Suki blinks.

"Yeah. Sorta. I mean if it's that or risking you dying, I'm going with the marriage option. I mean they clearly just want us to live together so I can watch you. That's not so bad. It's not like they actually care if we are…together together." He says.

"So you are asking for a legal marriage that is essentially nothing more than playing house?" Suki was now looking at him like he had grown a second head.

"Something like that…I mean if you are okay with it." He tells her.

"I'm not okay with it. After everything that I put you through, I can't steal that from you. I can't steal your chance at a REAL marriage. I can handle the trial. If I lose, that's fine. I've made my peace with it. You should too." She answers softly.

"It's not stealing, if I'm offering. Besides, what if I don't want a real marriage? I want you to live. I'm not losing you after everything that happened because of a bunch of old cowards trying to get you executed on a technicality. You've done so much good since the end of the war. You've more than paid for your crimes. They shouldn't keep punishing you." He murmurs.

He'd never understand it. How could she make him want to strangle her and protect her at the same time. Well he knew. It was because she was Suki.

The blonde hadn't seen her in a couple of years, so he takes this chance to drink in the sight of her. Her hair was longer now, reaching well passed her shoulders and black as night. Suki's skin was an exotic ivory cream color. Her eyes were darker than coal without the Sharingan and framed elegantly by her long lashes. Even without an arm and knowing that she was just as likely to kill them as look at them, she still had a flock of admirers.

"Do you realize how messed up we are? I tried to kill you and now you are proposing to me. Me, the person who caused you nothing but pain since you were kid." She points out.

"Yeah, it is pretty messed up and that is NOT true. You haven't just caused me pain. Yeah, it hurt when we left. Yes, our fights were vicious. But it wasn't just pain. You're my best friend." He tells her and caresses her cheek soothingly.

Despite herself, she felt herself leaning into his touch. Naruto was Naruto. He was always going to try to save her and everyone no matter what.

It was just who he was. That was exactly why agreeing to marry him was the most selfish thing she'd ever do. He deserved better than her.

"Alright. I made my peace with dying, but that doesn't mean I want to. If you are dumb enough to agree to marry me, then who am I to stop you?" She says with a smirk.

"Great! You know I've always wanted to see your District." He adds as an afterthought.

"Are you ever going to stop that annoying habit of yours in finding a silver lining in everything?" She asks in amusement.

"Nope! Never." He answers her.

She smiles. Naruto would always be Naruto. She couldn't help but notice he'd changed a lot in the passed couple years. Suki wasn't blind. Those biceps were new and she could feel the muscle in his frame holding her down. His hair was still golden but now it was growing in a style that resembled the Fourth and his eyes were still his most noticeable feature, like the sky on a sunny summer's day. He had sun kissed skin. The blonde was just naturally tan, she decided. He was also now…over a head taller than her. That last part was a bit frustrating.

"Get off of me. We have tell Kakashi the "good news." She says sarcastically.

"Yeah. Hey, Suki what kind of cake do you like?" He questions.

"That was random." She replies.

"Well if we are getting married, there's obviously going to be a cake. It's tradition." The blonde informs her.

"Naruto, all we need to do is sign the marriage license with our chakra. A ceremony isn't necessary and it'd be awkward." She reasons.

"What? Oh no. You are NOT talking your way out of this one. It's probably going to be my only chance to see you in a dress. Besides, I'm next in line to be Hokage. It's kinda a big deal. If we don't invite the other Kages and Daimyos to our wedding, they'll feel insulted." He points out.

"Dammit. I guess you're right." She concedes.

"Yup! Geez things would have been so much easier if you had figured that out years ago." He smiles cheerfully.

"And they'd also be easier if you got your fat ass off of me." She rolls her eyes.

"I am not fat!" He says.

"You're right. That wasn't fair. You're heavy. Muscle weighs more than fat. You've got at least thirty fucking pounds on me. Now move it." She was tempted to smack him.

"That's because A) I'm a guy. Guys are heavier than guys usually. B) I'm taller. C) You are tiny." Naruto responds.

"What'd you just call me?!" Suki says, twitching.

"Tiny. You are as light as a feather and barely reach my chin." He answers her, enjoying her look of raw fury.

"Well this tiny woman can kick your damn ass." She scoffs.

"Doesn't bother me. Makes that whole carrying you over the threshold thing easier." He teases her, knowing that he was just asking for it now.

"There is absolutely no way in Hell." She informs him, not even bothering to finish that sentence.

"It's tradition." He laughs.

"It. Is. Stupid. I can walk just fine." The raven haired woman shrugs.

"I guess we have the whole bickering like an old married couple thing down, huh?" Naruto apparently couldn't stop laughing.

"Yeah." Neither could Suki.

"Wow." He stares at her.

"What?" She asks suddenly wary.

"I think that's the second time, I've ever heard you laugh. You know it in a not homicidal, I'm going to kill you sort of way." He answers her.

"Oh. Guess you are right." The Uchiha smiles in realization.

"Do it again." He nods at her.

"Naruto, I can't laugh on command. Don't be stupid." She scoffs.

"But I liked it." He says in such an adorable way, that Suki couldn't hide a small smile.

"If you are lucky, you might hear it again in another decade or so." Suki couldn't resist teasing him either.

"Oh that's it. We are practicing the threshold thing!" He says and gets up, scooping her up into his arms bridal style.

"Naruto! Put me down!" She growls at him.

"Nope. I was trying to be nice but you had to be mean." He says.

"I swear to God Naruto, if you don't put me down right now…" She starts to say and decides to let his imagination finish the threat.

"You know, this would be about the time having TWO arms would come in handy, huh?" He taunts her.

"You are such an asshole!" She snarls at him and tries to wiggle out of his hold.

"I learned from the best. Suki, stop struggling. Sheesh you are like that damn cat we rescued as Genin." He tells her.

"Who could blame that cat? That woman was horrible." Suki murmurs.

"Yeah. That's true." He admits.

Suki was determined though. Naruto had to hand it to her. She was stubborn. But he had a couple advantages. The first is he had two arms. The second is…he'd always had the edge in raw strength and stamina. Suki was better with chakra control and speed.

"I'll get the damn arm. I'm not letting you pull something like this again." She murmurs and looks up at him.

"Good!" He grins at this news.

"Uh huh. Can you put me down now? This is embarrassing." She squirms.

"Nope. You are still on thin ice for that gravestone and no laughing crack." He informs her.

Suki sighs. Naruto was the most stubborn person she'd ever met. Screw it. She lets him carry her to see Kakashi.

* * *

It was oddly soothing, Suki notes a few minutes later. Naruto had his strong arms wrapped around her tightly, but not too tightly. She felt protected and cared for. The last Uchiha was beginning to remember why she had enjoyed piggyback rides with Itachi as a child.

"See? It's not so bad, is it?" He asks once he realizes that Suki had finally stopped struggling against his hold like a cornered cat.

Suki had long ago discovered that Naruto's was like a furnace. He was always so warm. Which was a welcome respite from the unforgiving winter winds that were currently blowing on this cold night.

His scent was also reassuring somehow. She never did identify what it was. The brunette had just decided to file it under the category of earthy. It was purely Naruto.

"It's okay." She murmurs.

Naruto shakes his head and walks into Kakashi's office. Kakashi blinks but chuckles when he sees Suki being carried bridal style by Naruto. Well…he supposed that deep down he had always known the two would end up killing each other or screwing like rabbits.

It was a pity that Jirayia was dead. He was certain if they ever actually acknowledged their feelings went deeper than friendship, it would have given the man great material for a new book. With Suki's Sharingan and Naruto's shadow clones…it'd make for an exciting read.

"I take it that…there's going to be a wedding?" He asks.

"Yeah. Definitely the most unconventional marriage proposal ever…but Suki agreed to get the arm." He says cheerfully.

"Probably because she couldn't get out of your hold without it." Kakashi muses.

"Exactly." Suki agrees.

"Do you want the arm before or after the wedding?" The silver haired ninja asks.

"Definitely before. Naruto's got this dumb idea that he's going to carry me over the threshold." She says.

"Well it is tradition." Kakashi replies.

"EXACTLY! See?" Naruto says smugly.

"I'm surrounded by idiots." Suki sighs.

"I don't know why you are protesting. You seem rather comfortable." Kakashi muses.

"FIREBALL JUTSU!" Suki says and blows a fireball at Kakashi.

"You are going to have your hands full with her." The Hokage says.

"Yeah, I know." Naruto replies.

"Hmpf." Suki says and tilts her head to the side, not looking at either of them.

"Well if you are getting a new arm, that's going to take several months for you to get used to it. So I wouldn't say the wedding would be until June at the earliest. I suppose it does give you plenty of time to plan and try to figure out how not to kill each other." Kakashi observes.

"Yeah. Guess so. Better start packing up my stuff." Naruto mutters.

"And you are not wearing orange to our wedding." Suki informs him.

"What's wrong with orange?" He asks.

"…Seriously? You have to ask that? Well at least one good thing will come out of this. You'll have a better wardrobe." She says and smacks her forehead.

Kakashi chuckles. Some things never changed. Suki and Naruto were always going to fight like cats and dogs. It didn't matter if it was over something trivial such as fashion choices or something as important as the fate of the Leaf Village…it was just a fact of life. He had no idea how they weren't going to kill each other. One thing was for damn sure though, the Leaf would never be the same.


	2. Suki is a Cuddler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suki gets a new arm and gives Naruto a more thorough tour of her home. As the two ninjas try to adjust to domestic bliss though, Naruto finds out the last Uchiha's secret. Suki was a cuddler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

"That's it? That's all you are taking?" Suki raises an eyebrow as Naruto was pulling along one suitcase into her, well THEIR District.

"Yeah. I mean other than clothes, I don't really need anything. I figure you already got furniture, food, and the other important stuff." He shrugs.

"Oh that was…surprisingly smart of you." She muses.

"HEY! What's that supposed to mean?" He demands.

"That normally you aren't much of a planner. You tend to rush into everything without thinking, much like this marriage." The last Uchiha smirks.

Suddenly, Suki feels herself stopped. Naruto had grabbed her hand. The blonde pulled her close to him and looks at her with a very serious expression. The brunette actually had to look away from those intense blue eyes, staring her down.

"I did not rush into this without thinking. I thought about it, just not very long. I wasn't going to let them hurt you." He smiles at her sincerely.

She bites her lower lip. Suki honestly didn't now how to respond to that. She could tell that he meant it. He was Naruto. The man would do anything to protect his friends and this apparently included walking down the aisle with her, it seemed.

"You're right. That was…I shouldn't have said that." She couldn't help, but feel a little guilty at her cruelty.

Dammit. Her default mechanism was to shove Naruto as far away as possible. If he had ANY common sense he would have let her go years ago. She just kept hurting him, but he didn't. No matter what she said or did to him, Naruto seemed to have an endless supply of forgiveness in him. She didn't now how he did it.

"It's okay. I know you didn't mean it. You are just doing what you have always done." He says.

"And what's that?" She asks cautiously.

"Try to push everyone away, especially me. I know why you do it. I completely get it. You don't want to get close to someone and lose them, like you did with your family. But you need to get it through your head that I'm not going to let you push me away. So you can be as sarcastic as you want, it's not going to work. I'm not going anywhere." He nods vigorously.

"That was surprisingly…insightful of you. Who are you and what have you done with Naruto?" She half laughs.

"Very funny." He says, twitching.

"I thought so." Suki smiles smugly.

"I probably should have checked to make sure that you weren't an imposter when you laughed…twice." Naruto swats her lightly.

"Alright. I deserved that one. Not bad. Though it took you awhile to come up with that one." Suki didn't even bother to trying to dodge the swat.

"It still counts." He replies.

"Yes, it does. So…this is my, our District." Suki informs him once they head inside the Uchiha District.

"Wow, you're family must have been pretty big. This is practically a mini village." Naruto blinks.

"We had a couple hundred members." She informs him.

"So which one is your house?" The blonde looks around in aw.

"This one." She leads him to the house in the center of the district and the only one that looked like a human had been inside it for years.

"It's nice. Normal. Not what I was expecting, really." He murmurs.

"What were you expecting?" She glares at him.

"I don't know. I guess a castle, an iron fence, and maybe a moat…with the alligators." Naruto laughs more nervously than Suki would have liked.

"You've been watching too many horror movies." She scoffs.

"Maybe." He admits and follows her inside.

"So you can take whatever room you want. Well except for Itachi's or my parents' rooms." She adds as an afterthought.

"Yeah. I think I'll skip those rooms. I mean your brother was amazing and I'm sure your parents were too, but I don't want to sleep in a room where there might be ghosts." Naruto shivers.

"You don't actually believe in ghosts, do you?" She shakes her head in disbelief.

"Suki, we've seen people brought back from the dead, talking animals, and we can literally crush mountains. I think ghosts are pretty easy to believe in when you consider all the things we see on a daily basis." He reasons.

"Well when you put it like that, maybe you have a point." She shrugs, clearly the thought of ghosts didn't frighten her in the same way it did the blonde.

"So four bedrooms, two of which are guestrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen, attic, library, den, laundry room, storage room, training room, and a living room. Damn pretty big house." He says.

"Sometimes our grandparents or cousins would stay over. So we needed the guestrooms." Suki says.

"What were your grandparents like?" He asks.

"Inseparable." Suki didn't need even a second to answer that question.

"Oh well good for them." He says with a smile.

"My grandmother was very kind. She enjoyed baking with my mother and dressing up for my grandfather. My grandfather…enjoyed my grandmother's company and taunting Father." She elaborates.

Naruto blinks. That was the most he'd ever heard Suki talk about her family, other than Itachi and the massacre ever. He didn't want to interrupt her and risk the brunette closing herself off again.

"Anyway…you hungry? It'd probably be a good idea for you to eat something other than Ramen once a month or so." She mocks him.

"Hey! Ramen is awesome." He protests.

"I honestly don't know how you stay healthy when all you eat is that cheap garbage. It has no nutritional value whatsoever." The last Uchiha continues.

"It does so! But yeah, I'm a little hungry." He admits.

"Why don't you unpack. I'll make us something." She suggests.

"Wait…you just volunteered to cook for me?!" Naruto gapes at her.

"We are going to be married. Most wives cook for their husbands at some point. Besides, I don't trust you not to burn the house down." She saunters off into the kitchen.

"I resent that! I can cook." He flails.

"Uh huh and I'm really Sakura." She calls out.

* * *

Naruto shakes his head and starts unpacking. Plus he couldn't deny that he was interested to see Suki's house. She was just so…private. They said you could tell a lot about a person by their house. He decides to explore.

He found Suki's room easily enough. It was had the strongest traces of her scent and chakra in it. Naruto blamed Kyuubi, but his sense of smell was a lot more powerful than most people's. So yeah…he knew Suki's scent.

"It's so…clean." He mutters.

There was a bed. He'd guess probably a Queen sized one. How fitting, he smirked at that thought.

The pillows were white and fluffy. The blankets were a rich navy blue color. Her carpet was red and the walls were gray. He could see a connected bathroom. She had a fairly small closet for a woman her age. Mostly ninja clothes. There was a desk by her bed that had a lamp on it, a large clock, and the only really personal item at all that could see was a large vanity that he was sure had to be at least a hundred years old.

It was so…sterilized. There nothing to give away anything really. He could have been inside anyone's room. It was slightly disturbing. The only thing out of place was a bit of red that was just peeking over the one of the drawers in the dresser. Curious, he decides to see what it was.

"Whoa. I didn't know she wore stuff like that." He says and quickly shoves the red lacy bra back into the dresser.

**"Pft. You are pathetic. She's going to be your mate and you are blushing like a child over her clothing."** He hears Kyubbi mock him.

**_"Shut up! It's just…pretend to keep her safe. It's not like we are going to be…a real couple."_** He counters.

**"You chased her all over the Five Nations and you expect me to believe that you have no intentions of seeing her in that?"** Kurama scoffs.

**_"That's right! She's just my friend."_** The blonde blushes.

**"If that is the case, why is your nose bleeding?"** Kyubbi taunts him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Suki finishes preparing dinner. The brunette decides to go and find the idiot. He obviously didn't hear her yelling him to come down. She looks around for him. That's when she noticed her room's door was open. Idiot. He must have gone in her room.

"Naruto, the food is done. Are you okay? Your nose." She blinks and walks over to him in concern.

"Oh great! No reason. I just get them at random sometimes. Probably from all the times you've thrown punches at it." He rubs the back of his head sheepishly.

"Uh huh. Well come on. I doubt you want to eat it cold." Suki rolls her eyes.

"Yeah. What's for dinner anyway?" He follows her curiously.

"Soup." She answers.

Naruto blinks when they get to the kitchen. What Suki called soup, he would have called stew. There was some kind of tender looking meat in the bowls, gravy, various spices and herbs he couldn't identify, and potatoes inside it. He takes a bite and starts chowing down. Suki could cook. Who knew?

"Good at least you are eating something other than ramen for a change." She joins him for dinner.

"Yeah…so um Kyuubi and I were talking about the whole marriage thing. It'd probably be better if at least in public we put on a good show. Really mess with the Council members. Plus it'd probably help you to get people to feel more comfortable around you." He offers.

"I do like the idea of fucking with the Council members." She admits.

"And you need to at least try not to scare the Hell out of everyone." He insists.

"So what'd you have in mind to convince the village it's real?" She asks.

"Well we could do whatever your parents did to show affection in public." He suggests.

"They weren't really that affectionate in public. The standard handholding and chaste kisses. Well there was one thing my dad would do, but you are way too innocent for that and it'd be weird." She says.

"Suki, I traveled with Pervy Sage for YEARS. I think whatever it is, I can handle it." Naruto insists.

"Alright. He'd hold her while they were walking." She says.

"So? What's so scandalous about that?" The blue eyed man continues.

"He'd have one of his hands on her ass." Suki finishes and smirks when Naruto chokes on his drink.

"Ahhh! Suki, did you really have to tell me that when I was drinking? God, you are sadistic. I swear you do stuff like that on purpose!" He says.

"Yes, I did and I did it on purpose." She laughs in a way that very clearly asked what he was going to do about it.

"Oh that's it! You so deserve this." He lunges at Suki.

"Naruto, don't. Don't you dare! I swear to God if you do it, I will kick your ass!" She warns him.

It was too late though. The blonde had already tackled her to the ground. He proceeded to commence with the torture known as tickling.

Years ago, he had found out that Suki was extremely ticklish. He wouldn't say she was laughing so much as she would alternate between squealing and growling. Yeah, she was actually capable of making that sound. It surprised Naruto too!

"T-That's not fair!" She says and tries to escape her tormentor.

"Neither was making me choke!" He counters and continues tickling her.

* * *

The next day and many destroyed pieces of furniture later, Suki and Naruto go to speak with Tsunade. Naruto was determined to get Suki a new arm. She had been joking when she said she wanted it earlier so that he wouldn't be able to carry her, but Naruto took her literally. She sighed. This was going to hurt a lot.

"Yes, I can do the transplant. No, I don't think it's a good idea. They are forcing you to marry because they believe that Naruto is the only one who can handle Suki. Erasing her handicap, is not going to sit well with them." She informs the pair before her.

"I know. It's a dumb idea. I was just joking." Suki nods, completely in agreement with the busty blonde for once.

"Suki." Naruto growls warningly.

"Naruto, you can't force her to take the arm, if she doesn't want it." Tsunade points out.

"If I take it, can they do anything about it?" Suki sighs, referring to the Council.

"No. They issued their verdict in stark black and white terms. Nowhere did they make your pardon conditional on not replacing your arm." Tsunade observes.

"I'll do it. Consider it a wedding present, Loser." Suki shakes her head.

"I will." Naruto grins cheekily.

"Well best to get started. It's already been in storage for years. That will make this more difficult than if we had done it earlier. It will be more painful. Recovery time will be longer." She warns Suki.

"That's fine. I doubt getting a new arm will hurt more than losing the old one." She reasons.

"Oh you are very wrong about that, but I'll make sure that you are given a rather generous pain prescription. Naruto, I'm afraid you can't come with us. I can't be distracted by your hovering. This surgery is going to take all of my concentration." She warns him as she walks off with Suki to the one the operating rooms at the hospital.

"I got it." He nods.

* * *

While waiting, he sees Hinata. Naruto smiles. He had some time to pass, probably a lot of it judging by what Granny Tsunade said. Hinata was a good friend. So why not spend some of the time talking to her?

"Hey, Hinata." He smiles at her pleasantly.

"Naruto…is it true about you and Suki?" She asks.

"Wait, how'd you hear about that so fast? We didn't tell anyone." Naruto couldn't help, but feel rather shocked that Hinata knew.

"I overheard Kakashi and Tsunade talking about it. I know it's wrong to spy, but…" She trails off.

"Yeah. I get it. You were curious. Yeah, it's true. It was that or they'd put her through some show trial. They'd kill her." He answers.

"I understand. You've always been the type of person who would do anything to save their friends. It just hurts though. I love you. I would have made you happy. Suki she's…not a bad person, but she's a broken person." Hinata sighs as she looks at Naruto with sympathetic eyes.

"Hinata…" Naruto didn't know what to say.

"It's okay. I understand. But if she hurts you AGAIN, I'm going to lock up every single one of her chakra points." Hinata promises.

"Um noted." Naruto laughs nervously.

He hated that he had apparently hurt Hinata. She was nice. She was pretty. She was definitely brave and loyal to her friends. Those were all good things. Really, by almost anyone's standards she was the perfect woman.

He just didn't feel that way about her. He wished he did. She was a good friend. A good friend who happened to be really pretty, but that was it.

"I hope it works out for both of you." The bluenette winces, obviously trying to power through her pain.

"Thanks, Hinata. That means a lot." Naruto hugs her and Hinata blushes, returning it.

* * *

Naruto wasn't sure when it happened. But at some point, he must have fallen asleep. Because later on, he was awoken to the Sun shining through the windows of the waiting room. Tsunade was walking towards him.

"Good. You're awake. The surgery is over. It was…not pleasant, but the arm is attached. She'll need to change the bandages regularly and I gave her a lot of pain meds." Tsunade explains.

"Great! Can I see her?" He asks.

"Yes, you can. She wants to go home. I think she should stay for a few days, but she really hates hospitals. I can't blame her. Most ninjas do." She offers.

"Well do you think she's safe to take home? I mean obviously, it'd be better to keep her here. Would it be dangerous to move her though?" He questions.

"No, it's not dangerous to move her. Make sure to keep those pain meds in handy. She's going to be in a lot of pain for awhile." Tsunade warns him.

"Alright. Got it. I'll go see her." He races into Suki's room.

"Hey." Naruto tries to keep his voice low.

"Don't hey me. Get me out of here." Suki grumbles.

"I guess you are okay. You're as bossy as ever." He laughs.

"I mean it." She warns him.

"Alright. Tsunade said I could take you home, anyway." He says and scoops her up into his arms. Suki gives him a look like, you have got to be kidding me. Not this again?

"We said we were going to make it look real. What's realer than bridal style?" He smirks.

"Alright, you have a point." She admits and settles into his hold.

He carries her out of the hospital. They were getting a lot of looks. It was to be expected really. At some point, Suki had buried her face into the crook of his neck. Naruto knew that she was blushing. Her skin was too warm not to be.

* * *

He sets her gently on the couch when they got home. Naruto knew Suki. She was stubborn. The brunette would never admit to being in pain. So he might as well make the offer.

"I could rub your arm for you. I know it made mine feel better…stimulates the blood flow." He explains.

"Okay." She agrees and that's how Naruto knew she was in a lot of pain. (Suki almost never agreed to 'help.')

"It'd be easier if you laid in my lap." He says.

Shockingly, Suki did exactly that. Naruto smiles. He blamed the pain meds. That was why Suki was being…well less stubborn than usual. He was sure. But he wasn't going to argue. He starts rubbing her arm and telling her about his travels with Jiraiya.

"Two out of the three Sannin are perverts. The third is an alcoholic with a gambling addiction." Suki muses.

"Yeah. It seems like if you make it to thirty as a ninja, you are guaranteed to go at least a little insane." Naruto admits and continues the massage.

"Mhm. Better Jiraiya than Orochimaru though." She says.

"You never really told me anything about your time at the Sound, your travels with Team Hawk, or even your more recent journey." He says.

"I guess if you want to swap traveling stories…the last two are the best to start with." She sighs.

Naruto seemed to accept that for awhile anyway. The blonde was just so happy to have his friend back and eager to share his stories, that he didn't seem to mind that Suki was…far more selective in what she'd tell him. The fact she was opening up to him at all, was amazing.

"And then…for some reason she tried to steal my toothbrush, but she grabbed Suigetsu's by mistake." Suki finishes.

"What'd she want with your toothbrush anyway?" Naruto looks at her in confusion.

"I don't know. I don't want to know." Suki answers him.

"Yeah, I guess some things are better left unsaid. How's your arm feel?" He glances over at her new limb in concern.

"Better. I think it's mostly the pain meds. The rubbing helps." She admits.

"That's good. You know I think this is the longest we've ever talked without trying to punch each other." He states.

"Mmm don't ruin it." She murmurs and yawns, closing her eyes.

"Suki?" He asks.

He didn't get any response. She'd actually fell asleep. He smiles and carries her upstairs. Naruto gently sets her down on the bed. He was about to pull away to leave, when he felt her use her good arm to tug him down on the bed.

"Don't leave." She mumbles in her sleep.

"I won't." He promises, shocked by her sleep talking and grabbing.

Sleeping Suki seemed to believe him, because she relaxes. She curled up against Naruto. The brunette cuddled up to him in such a way that it looked like she was trying to burrow into him.

He smiles and wraps his arms around her. Sleeping Suki was a cuddler it seemed. Oh he was never going to let her live this down.

Suki was in that strange place, halfway between dreams and being awake. She was aware that she was warm. She was comfortable. The brunette just didn't realize it was because she was snuggling Naruto. If she had, her face would have turned as red as one of her beloved tomatoes.


	3. Playing Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of hilarity ensues as Suki and Naruto try out their acting skills and Naruto learns about a new 'game.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. In this chapter, Suki and Naruto start working on their acting skills and well, sometimes living with someone can become hilariously awkward. Happy reading.

Suki woke in the morning, feeling oddly comfortable. She was so warm and her "bed" felt so firm. She liked a firm bed. As she slowly began to wake up, she realized something was wrong.

"What the?" She mumbles sleepily.

Her pillow was moving! Pillows were not supposed to do that. It was subtle, but it was steady. A gradual up and down motion. She cautiously opens her eyes and soon finds out why.

Her head was on Naruto's chest. It was his breathing she felt. Now that she thought about it, that did explain the steady THUMP THUMP that had lulled her to sleep the entire night. She had thought that she'd been dreaming, but she hadn't been. That was just the sound of Naruto's heartbeat.

"Better get out of his arms, before he wakes up. I'll never hear the end of this." She tries to wiggle out of his hold.

She frowns. Naruto's embrace was a powerful thing, it seemed. No matter how much she squirmed or tried to move his hands, he wouldn't budge. It was like trying to move a mountain. Despite this, it was never crushing. She wondered about this contradiction, but decides it didn't matter. What mattered now was getting out of his arms, BEFORE he woke up.

"Are you ever going to stop doing that?" He looks at her.

DAMMIT ALL TO HELL! He was awake. How long had he been awake? Had Naruto been faking being asleep? That might explain his strong hold…

"Stop doing what?" She asks.

"Trying to run away from me. It's annoying." He teases her using the word that Suki had often used while they were Genin.

"Your chasing is even more so." She taunts him.

"It wouldn't be annoying, if you didn't run in the first place. But you know before we go out and commence with _Operation Screw with the Council_ , we should probably practice. I mean it'd be awkward if we weren't used to the whole PDA thing. No one is going to believe it, if we looked shocked. Plus there's the fact that you don't know how to be nice and flirt." He adds as an afterthought.

"Excuse me?" She raises an eyebrow.

"It's not a big deal. You are just used to being chased. I doubt you even know how to flirt because well you've never had to." He explains.

"I know how to flirt. I just choose not to." She scoffs.

"They have to believe that we are lovers." Naruto continues.

"And you don't think that I'm capable of faking it." She states.

"Pretty much, yeah." He answers.

"That sounds like a challenge." Suki muses.

"What? No, I didn't mean it as a challenge. I'm just sayin-" Naruto doesn't get to finish his sentence as Suki had now moved to sit in his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'll prove that I am FULLY capable of flirting…when I WANT to." She informs him.

"Okay." The blue eyed ninja knew better than to argue with Suki when she had THAT look in her eye.

Oh that eyelash thing was new. Suki had lowered her lashes and was giving him what Naruto could only call a seductive look. Jiraiya had called this tactic, **_bedroom eyes._** Suki had always had gorgeous eyes and seemed more than willing to use this to her advantage.

She leans over. He can feel her breath warm on his ear, her lips brushing against it. The busty brunette was straddling his waist in a rather…suggestive fashion.

"I want you." She murmurs into his ear in a breathless voice.

"…." Naruto was speechless.

Fuck! Shit! God dammit! He didn't know that he was capable of getting hard THAT fast. Where the Hell had she learned how to do this?!

"I t-take it back. You are very good at f-faking it." He tries to adjust their position, so that Suki didn't find out HOW good she was at pretending.

"Told you so." She smiles smugly and gets off his lap.

**"Seriously? What is wrong with you? She does THAT and you do nothing? Any self respecting male would bend that vixen over that damn coffee table and claim her immediately."** Kurama rolls his eyes.

**_"She was just pretending. She didn't actually mean it. It's just practice."_** Naruto tells him.

**"Just practice, my tails. One can't fake such…desire."** Kyuubii argues and it was at this point that Naruto cuts the link.

"But you know…um I don't think that approach is really appropriate in public." Naruto says.

"Probably not. I was mostly proving a point." She shrugs.

"So we need to work on things like handholding, kisses on the cheek, maybe on the mouth, and holding each other." He says.

"The kissing on the mouth thing is going to take some practice. You are a horrible kisser. Your teeth practically knocked mine out at the Academy." Suki smirks.

"HEY! That was an accident! That is NOT how I kiss for real." He protests.

**"That's a challenge, if I ever heard one."** Kyuubi says.

**_"BE QUIET!"_** Naruto barks at him.

"Considering we are getting married and have to kiss at the wedding, God I hope not." She continues taunting him.

"Oh that's it!" Naruto pins her to the couch.

Suki wasn't proud of it, but she let out a startled meep. She hadn't expected him to pounce like a fucking lion or something.

She mentally corrected herself, more like a fox. Foxes were good pouncers. She had seen a few animal documentaries when she was a kid and remembered thinking that it was cute.

"Naruto?" She asks uncertainly.

"I'm going to prove you wrong." He captures her lips with his own.

_Soft and warm._ Her lips were soft and warm. Naruto heard Suki gasp, that was all the opportunity that he needed to deepen the kiss. Suki's kiss tasted like red wine and chocolate, he decided. Wanting more, he decided explore her mouth further, by gliding his tongue across hers and mapping her mouth.

He must have shocked the Hell out of her because for about fifteen seconds, she just laid there stunned. But after awhile, he felt her tug on his hair and pull him closer, with her original arm. (It looked like she was still pretty ginger about using the other.)

"Nhh." He hears her moan into the kiss as Suki returns it.

For once, Suki wasn't running away from him. She was actually trying to get closer to him. Even more shocking, she wasn't fighting for control of the kiss. The brunette was clearly allowing him to take the lead, even has her tongue seductively danced against his in a way that made his blood heat up. For some reason, the voluntary submission just excited him more.

_Oh God! That felt GOOD._ Suki's vocabulary had shut down, along with most of her brain. Well except the part that apparently processed the sensation of touch.

Where did he learn to kiss like THAT? She wondered as she returned it. There was a slightly citrus taste to his kiss and something that she couldn't identify exactly. She just labeled under category of _masculine._ The way he kissed her, made her feel like fire was racing through her veins. It felt painfully good. Her heart skipped a couple beats.

Naruto didn't want to. He REALLY didn't want to. But the blonde was not suicidal. If he kept going, Suki was bound to notice his arousal. She'd probably punch him for that. Whoever came up with the phrase, _hit like a girl_ …had clearly never met Suki Uchiha.

"So…still think I'm a bad kisser?" He taunts her.

"Well you are better than you were back then. I suppose…kissing you at the wedding won't be so bad." She smirks cockily, though the fact that she whimpered when he broke the kiss and she was breathless, told Naruto just how seriously to take her lukewarm verbal assessment.

He couldn't help but feel a surge of pride that he had left her breathless. Her face was flushed in a lovely rosy color and her lips were slightly swollen. Suki might pretend otherwise, but now Naruto knew that he was a good kisser. He doubted Suki had much more (if any) experience at kissing than he did. But he figured that much like in every other area of life, Suki was hard to impress. So if he could impress her, he must be a damn good kisser.

"You think you are up for…a walk around the village? Maybe go see a wedding planner? It's okay if you aren't. I know your arm has to be hurting you." He suggests.

"I'm up for it. Just let me get changed." She heads upstairs to get something.

"Yeah. Good idea." Naruto says and races off to change as well.

* * *

A few minutes later, Naruto and Suki head off into the village. Everywhere they went, people were looking at them. Suki surprised Naruto by taking his hand first.

"You wanna go to the flower shop first? Ino's the biggest gossip in the village." He leans down and brushes his lips against her ear, to make it look like he was whispering Sweet Nothings to her..

"Good idea. Make sure to put on a Hell of a show for her." She agrees and walks with him.

"Hey, Naruto." Ino smiles at him, but she blinks when she sees Suki.

"Hey, Suki! Um what brings you guys here?" The blonde woman asks.

"We wanted to look at some flowers. You know every wedding has to have flowers." Naruto beams.

"…No way. You two?" She asks.

"Mhm." Suki nods in confirmation.

"How'd that happen?" The other woman asks stunned.

"Well…" Naruto pauses, they hadn't come up with a good bullshit love story yet.

Suki though didn't hesitate. He found out that the last Uchiha could be extremely creative when she wanted to be. He was frankly stunned at the story she pulled out of thin air.

"I realized while I was…away from the village, that Naruto never gave up on me. He was never far from my thoughts. I tried to break our bond, but he wouldn't let me. I couldn't let myself. I tried to break it, thinking if I was away long enough on a Journey of Redemption that the feelings would go away or he would fall in love with someone else by the time I got back. But he waited for me." Suki begins and notes the stars appearing in Ino's eyes, oh yeah she was buying this.

"And then what happened?" She giggles.

"We were training and somehow the heat of battle became something more. We've been keeping it a secret because we didn't know how the village would react, but Kakashi has decided to approve of our relationship and help soothe over any worries that the others might have. So we decided there's no reason to hide our love anymore." Suki smiles at the other woman.

Yeah. Suki was a genius. Naruto always knew that of course, but damn. She had just completely made that up in under a minute. Wow. He was probably going to need to get her to write that down and memorize it for future reference.

"That's so romantic! I'm really happy for you. So what kind of flowers were you interested in?" She asks happily.

Suki to her credit looks at Naruto. The brunette looks at him as if he was really her lover and she wanted his input on the flowers. Naruto rubs the back of his head sheepishly, like he knew anything about flowers.

"We were just you know…gonna browse and see what we liked." He offers lamely.

"Oh sure! Well let me know if you need anything." The blonde ninja nods her head at them energetically.

"We will." He grins and leans down to whisper something in Suki's ear again.

"Don't freak out. You said to put on a show." He mutters.

"I won't freak out." She promises.

"Alright."Naruto slowly slides his hand down her back and over her ass, grabbing it firmly.

Suki somehow manages not to jump. Whatever she had been expecting, it hadn't been that. Damn, Naruto wasn't afraid to go for it either. His touch was…confident to put it mildly.

"It's a good thing you warned me." She whispers to him.

Naruto couldn't believe that Suki hadn't Chidoried him yet to be honest. He'd never touched a woman like he was touching her now. He was sorta mourning the fact that Suki had traded in her shorts for pants a few years ago.

"Yeah. Well I didn't want to get Chidoried or something." Naruto whispers back.

Jirayai would have said something stupid at this point like, _Baby got back!_ Despite his limited experience, he realized that Suki definitely had a nice ass. If she took after her mother, he could understand why Suki's father had been so grabby.

"Is she looking?" Suki murmurs.

"Oh yeah. Her eyes are about to pop out of her head." Naruto assures her.

"Mission accomplished then. You can take your hand off now." Suki nods at him.

"What? No. We want to make it look as realistic as possible. So the longer we are seen touching and stuff…" He trails off.

"You're right." Suki admits, though Naruto could see that her cheeks had taken on a slight blush.

"You mind picking out some flowers…?" He asks.

"Roses are traditional. Red, white, and yellow." She answers.

"Yellow…didn't see that coming." Naruto mutters.

"Same color as your hair. Thought it was fitting." Suki replies.

"Didn't figure you for a romantic." He laughs as he places their order with Ino.

"I can be, when I want to be." She shrugs.

"Good choices. How soon do you want them?" Ino smiles at the 'happy couple.'

"Place them on back order. We can't get married until my arm…adjusts." Suki frowns at her bandages.

"Ohhhh. Alright. Yeah! Sure. No problem." The bubbly blonde giggles.

"Thank you." Suki smiles at the other ninja as if this was all perfectly normal.

"You wanna go get some lunch?" Naruto glances at Suki.

"Sure." Suki says and kisses Naruto's cheek.

"Great! To the Ramen Shop." He laughs.

"…Some things never change." She says and shakes her head in amusement, following him.

"Awe come on. Besides, if we can convince the Old Man, we can convince anyone." He says.

"I suppose he does act as a surrogate father for you in some bizarre way. God knows you see him as much as you do Kakashi." Suki muses.

"Yeah!" Naruto agrees.

"Dammit. I just realized something." Suki shakes her head as they walk into the Ramen Shop.

"What's that?" The blonde asks.

"…We don't have wedding rings on." Suki answers.

"Ohhh. Well we can get them." He says.

"If you go and buy them AFTER we told Ino that you proposed to me. It's going to look weird. She'll know something is up. We'll have to use my parents' rings." She murmurs.

"Are you okay with that? I mean…it's not exactly like their marriage." He questions her.

"I'll have to be. Besides, if it wasn't for you…I'd be dead. I'm sure they won't mind. Give me your hand" She sighs.

"Um what for?" Naruto looks at her in an utterly baffled way.

"I'm no Itachi, but my Genjutsu is decent enough that it will work till we get home. I doubt anyone is going to suspect that people would actually Genjutsu wedding rings." She was apparently tired of waiting because Suki takes Naruto's hand and performs the Genjutsu.

"Whoa. These match the real ones?" He looks down at the silver wedding band with a heart carved out of diamond and ruby to look like the Uchiha Crest.

"Exactly." Shelooks down at her own.

It was weird to "wear" her mother's ring. Even if it was just a Jutsu. She would be wearing it soon enough. There was no physical weight on her hand, but the weight of reality definitely was slamming down. She was actually going to do this. Maybe she should try to talk Naruto out of it? He did deserve a real marriage.

Naruto having known Suki since they were like five, knew when she was brooding. Most people couldn't tell the difference. Her facial expressions rarely changed. But her eyes would darken and lower. Oh yeah, she was brooding. Emergency measures had to be taken to snap her out of it.

"Don't worry. We have Kakashi on our side and I'm sure they'll understand. We're in love and getting married. They'll be happy for us, once they get used to the idea." He nods at her as suddenly everyone within hearing range was staring at them.

Yup. That had snapped her out of it. At first, he saw that she more than a little angry he had pulled that without a warning. But Suki being a good ninja, was used to having to adapt quickly. She wraps her arms around his neck and leans into whisper something into his ear.

"If you ever pull a stunt like that again without warning me, I'm going to strangle you." She warns him but she kisses his cheek and leans her head into his to make it look like she was seeking reassurance from her lover.

"I had to. You were brooding. It got you to stop, didn't it?" He asks her quietly.

"I was not brooding." She half growls at him.

"Yes, yes you were. Come on. Let's get some food." Naruto pulls her inside the shop.

"Hey, Old Man! Can you get me some Ramen, a milkshake, and a salad with extra tomatoes for Suki? Oh Suki what do you want to drink by the way?" He asks.

"I'll just share the milkshake with you." She says.

"Alright. Yeah, that's it!" The blonde laughs happily.

"Sure. Is it true that the two of you are getting married?" The shop owner was openly gaping at them.

Suki, ever dramatic and stoic as ever at the same time, just raises her hand. She was showing him her wedding ring and everyone else that happened to be looking, from their table. The Old Man blinks.

"Yeah! I mean…it took us awhile to realize why she couldn't kill me and I couldn't give up on her, but we finally did. It's love. I think it was mostly because we were so young when everything happened." Naruto grins at everyone.

"You're still young." The Ramen Shop owner points out.

"Yeah. But not 12 or even 15 anymore." He counters.

"Well that's true. If you were 15, I don't think Kakashi would allow the wedding to go through. This order's on me. For my best customer and his soon to be wife." The civilian smiles at them.

"Really? You don't have to do that. I can pay." Naruto shakes his head.

"It's fine. This small of an order isn't going to make me grow broke." He assures him.

"Alright. If you are sure. Thanks!" Naruto goes back to Suki with their food.

Suki sticks two straws in the milkshake and starts sucking. Naruto blinks. She gives him a look like don't be thick. Just do it. Soon enough they were both drinking from the same milkshake with two straws.

"How's your arm?" He asks after awhile.

"I think I could use another pain pill." She admits and Naruto hands her one.

"Thanks." Suki smiles at him gratefully as she takes it.

"Did she say how long you had to wear the bandages?" The blonde questions.

"Two weeks. Optional after that." She answers.

"That's not so bad." He says.

"Mhm, especially when you take such GOOD care of me. We can _play Doctor_ to pass the time." She actually purrs at seductively, there was absolutely no mistaking the sensual lilting of her voice as she suggested _playing Doctor._

Naruto wasn't exactly sure what she meant by _playing doctor._ But he liked the way she said it! He liked it A LOT.

It seemed some other patrons had caught it though. He was getting a few thumbs up from some of the men, when they thought Suki wasn't looking. They really should know better, Suki was aware of her surroundings at all times. Thankfully, she seemed to be ignoring it. Likely because that was exactly the type of reaction she was hoping for.

* * *

After they eat, they head off to see Kakashi. Mission accomplished, they hadn't killed each other yet. It also looked like everyone was buying their act. He couldn't wait to watch the Council squirm.

"Hey, Kakashi." He smiles, once they arrive.

"Ah Naruto. Suki. Amazing, you are both in one piece." He chuckles.

"Miracles happen once in awhile" Suki says with a shrug.

"I suppose they do." He agrees.

"Suki, I had a new Jonin uniform brought in for you. Why don't you go try it on and see if it fits? You've been away for a couple years. So it wouldn't be surprising if it needed adjustments." Kakashi hands it to her.

"Alright. Thanks." She heads off to go try it on.

"So how is it going really?" Kakashi asks.

"Well…better than expected. We decided to act like it's real just to really fuck with the Council. Suki is…well she could have been an actress. Didn't know she was this…um creative. Hey, Kakashi what it means when someone _Plays Doctor?"_ Naruto looks at him innocently.

Kakashi almost chokes on his water. Thankfully, he managed not to. He blinks. Then he walks over to Naruto and whispers into the blonde's ear, EXACTLY what that meant.

"No way! Suki was actually okay with letting them think that we were going to do that?!" Naruto blinks.

"Precisely. Hmm well that's more creative than I expected. I always thought of Suki as a more get down to business sort of girl. I didn't expect a playful side. Naruto don't look so shocked. You are getting married. People are naturally going to assume that you are acting as husband and wife in more than name. It's not as though her reputation is at risk." The CopyCat Ninja reasons.

"…You always thought of her as a get down to business type?! Kakashi, what the Hell are you doing thinking about SUKI like THAT?" He snarls at him.

"I mean in the most general sense. She's far too young for me. But I suppose it is a good sign that you are already so possessive and made jealous so easily." He muses.

"I'm not jealous." He fumes.

"Uh huh and Pakkun is really a ninja cat." His former teacher laughs.

* * *

Luckily for Kakashi, Suki came back a few minutes later. "It fits." In her new uniform. Much to Naruto's delight.

"Good. Good." Kakashi states.

"What'd you say to piss off the loser? He looks like he wants to kill you." Suki questions.

"Oh I just explained what you meant by _playing doctor."_ The silver haired man nods sagely.

"Wait. Naruto you seriously didn't know what that was? For Godsakes you traveled with JIRAIYA." Suki looks at Naruto incredulously.

"I mostly tuned it out when he got all pervy." Naruto shrugs defensively.

"Am I going to have to give _The Talk_ to my own husband?" She mocks him.

"HEY! I'm not THAT clueless. Just because I'm not a pervert like Kakashi, Jiraiya, and I guess YOU…doesn't mean that I don't know about that stuff." He counters.

"Did you really just call me a pervert?" Suki asks.

"Well I'm not the one talking about _playing doctor!"_ The blonde glares.

"If your that bashful about it, it's a really good thing I didn't mention the potential applications of shadow clones when it comes to sex." She shakes her head.

"I'm so proud of you for embracing your sexuality in such a creative way." Kakashi pats Suki on the back.

"Kakashi, don't touch me. I'm just mocking Naruto. It's not like we are actually going to do anything." She blushes deeply.

"Oh yeah? Is that why we made out and you let me put my hand on your ass without killing me?" Naruto taunts, not at all sure why he felt it necessary to argue that point when it was what they had agreed on.

"That was…practice and to make it look convincing." Her blush only grows darker.

"Then why are you blushing?" Kakashi chuckles as if he was positively delighted by this turn of events.

"CHIDORI!" Suki lunges at Kakashi, but the man manages to dodge.

"Oh boy. I hope you have home insurance at this rate." He teases.

"I do." Suki seethes.

"You are supposed to say that at the wedding, not now." The CopyCat Ninja informs her.

"Kakashi, you are SO annoying." She states.

"I wouldn't be a very good teacher, if I didn't embarrass my students from time to time. It keeps you on your toes." He nods at her.

"Right. Well…the loser and I have lots of planning to do and murdering the Hokage, probably would get my pardon revoked." Suki sighs.

"Yeah, it DEFINITELY would." Kakashi agrees.

"Lots of planning like what?" The blonde asks.

"You're the one that wanted the ceremony. There's the invitation, the cake, the clothes, food, and other things." Suki was obviously in planning mode.

"Wow. I never thought you were one of those girls that daydreamed about her wedding." The blonde stares at her.

"I'm NOT. I'm just practical and I know that weddings just don't happen!" She snaps at him, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Uh huh. Well you're right, I guess. Let's get going." He says and leads the angry Uchiha off.

Kakashi laughs when he sees Naruto's hand went straight to Suki's ass. The glower she gave him, was almost enough to make him choke on his laughter. The Council might not realize it, but there was a very good chance the two of them would end up destroying the village in a fight or if they actually managed realize their feelings, during their Honeymoon. Suki had already raised an interesting point of contention with that shadow clone suggestion.


	4. Love & Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaara points out the obvious to Naruto as Hinata and Suki clash. Naruto's possessive side makes an appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter because there is a lot going on in this one. Happy reading.
> 
> Explanation for Suki and Chakra Blockers: Suki used the Fireball Jutsu in chapter one because the chakra blockers had started to wear off slightly. I should have explained that. That was my bad. For the rest of the story, we assume that the chakra blockers are now out of her system, as the effects would only last so long and she did agree to marry Naruto so there wouldn't be a need for them.

It was a few days later. By now, the entire village knew about their engagement. Suki was pretty sure that word of the good news was likely spreading to other villages and even nations by now. Naruto was the hero of the war. It was only natural people would be interested in his love life.

"Suki, do you have a minute? I need to talk to you." Hinata strides towards her.

"Alright." The last Uchiha walks with the Hyuga Heiress towards the nearest training grounds, feeling rather puzzled.

Hmm. Hinata had never spoken to Suki before. She had to give her points for not stuttering though. Whatever was on her mind, must be important for her to have accomplished this feat.

Who was Suki kidding? She knew exactly what or more accurately WHO was on the Hyuga's mind. Like everyone else in the village, the raven haired woman was aware of Hinata's feelings for Naruto LONG before he had ever known. This was likely going to be very annoying. Still she did owe her distant relation the courtesy of allowing her to speak her peace.

"Naruto told me that he was marrying you to save your life, but everyone else thinks it's a love match." She sighs.

"And what difference does that make? The end result is the same." Suki tries her best not to shrug.

"It makes EVERY difference! Naruto should marry someone he loves. He deserves to be happy after everything he's been through. After everything YOU'VE put him through!" Hinata was now screaming at her.

"It's a bit late to grow a backbone now, isn't it?" Suki mentally winces as soon as the words left her mouth.

"Maybe…but that doesn't change the fact! Don't you care about him at all? Why would you go along with this?! I know you don't love him! You never gave a cared about him. You just LEFT him without a second thought. You nearly killed him dozens of times!" The other ninja was positively incensed at this point.

"Hinata, I understand you are in a lot of pain right now. So I'll let what you just said slide this time. But if you EVER try to pretend that you have ANY idea what I feel again, I will kill you." Suki Flickers behind the other woman and pressing a kunai to her pretty little neck.

"That's how you solve everything, isn't it?! With violence! What are you going to do when you and Naruto have a fight? Take his other arm?" She snarls.

"Well look who found her spine? Just think, if you had done it sooner you could have had him. What I do with Naruto is NONE of your business." Suki sends the bluenette flying with a powerful kick to her back.

Hinata gets to her feet. Suki recognized that look in her eyes. It was determination. So the cute little bunny wanted to tangle with the hawk? Her funeral. Suki smirks at the thought.

"I'm going to give you a chance to walk away. Naruto is marrying me of his own free will. Personally, I think he's just as stupid as you do for agreeing to it, but he did. He never meant to hurt you and neither did I, Hinata. That's just the reality of the situation." Suki sighs, preparing herself for a fight...if need be.

"Naruto loves me. He doesn't love me as a lover, but he loves me as a friend. That's good enough for me. As his friend, I'm not going to let you hurt him again!" Hinata charges at her.

"A bunny wants to run right into the talons of a hawk? Never thought of you as suicidal." She muses.

"What did you call me?" Hinata demands.

"A bunny. You are cute, quiet, and completely harmless." The last Uchiha taunts her. "I'm sure that there is someone out there for you, but Naruto isn't him. So just give it up before things get out of hand."

"I won't let you hurt him! Not again!" Hinata continues rushing towards Suki.

"It's none of your business!" Suki roars and blocks Hinata's attack.

* * *

Meanwhile Naruto was at the Ramen shop with Gaara. Gaara had come to the Leaf as soon as he heard about the engagement. The red head wanted to know if it was true. He wanted to hear it with his own ears and see it with his own eyes. If his best friend was getting married, he wanted to know about it.

"Are you and the Uchiha really engaged?" Gaara looks at Naruto incredulously as they order their food.

"Yeah. It's a long story." The blonde sighs.

"I have time. I didn't travel three days to eat a meal and run off." The Kazekage says.

"Alright. Well Suki left. I was crushed. She was all that I could think about, but I was 12. I didn't understand why. It never went away. Not when she was at the Sound or on her Journey of Redemption. When she got back, I was so happy. We were training and one thing led to another. At first we kept it a secret. She'd just gotten back and we didn't know how the village would react. But Kakashi decided to vouch for us. So we figured, why keep hiding it?" Naruto nods sagely.

"I know that you didn't come up with that bullshit story on your own. So I have to admit to being impressed by the Uchiha's ability to weave a tale like that." Gaara murmurs so lowly that only Naruto could hear it.

"…What gave it away?" The Leaf Ninja gulps.

"You admitting that you thought your feelings for her were only friendship because you were too young to know any better. That's accurate, but you lack the self-awareness to realize it." The red head answers.

"What are you trying to say? Did you just call me stupid?" Naruto twitches.

"I'd never call you stupid. I'm just saying you aren't terribly introspective. You tend to act on your feelings, without wondering why you have them in the first place." The Kazekage clarifies.

"Oh. Yeah. I guess that's true." He rubs the back of his head sheepishly.

"What you and the Uchiha have is love. It's a very twisted love because you are too oblivious to realize what it is and she's likely in a very deep form of denial, but it is real. You two will end up killing each other or as the popular saying goes, screwing like rabbits. Actually, the two are not mutually exclusive. It's quite possible that you might do both at the same time." He muses and takes a sip of his tea.

"…Whoa Gaara." The blonde says.

Naruto didn't know what to be more shocked about. The fact that Gaara had said the phrase ' _Screwing like rabbits'_ or that the red head thought he was in love with Suki (and vice versa). He didn't even know how to respond to that.

"And you are still oblivious. When I was fighting her after the Chunin Exams, I had her cornered. I would have killed her if you hadn't come in. You fought with your life to protect her even back then. If I am being honest with myself, that is what started to pull me out of the darkness. Realizing that it was possible to care for someone so much, that your own existence's meaning paled compared to theirs continuing." Gaara continues on.

"I think that's the most I've ever heard you talk in one go." Naruto tries to lighten the mood.

"I talk when it's necessary. You need to hear it. I'm your friend. You are getting married now. It's important for your happiness and hers that you both face reality or you will face a lifetime of hurting each other, intentionally or unintentionally." He finishes.

"You really think that she loves me? I mean like THAT?" Naruto feels rather stunned.

"I know so. You wouldn't be breathing if she didn't. She wouldn't be breathing if you didn't. You've both had countless opportunities to kill each other, yet you never could manage to finish it. " Gaara points out.

"I think you are reading way too much into this. Wait, did you feel that?" The blonde suddenly looks around.

"The Uchiha's chakra and…the other chakra is vaguely familiar. I can't place it though." He muses.

"That's Hinata's. Are they fighting?" Naruto wonders horrified.

"It certainly feels like it. We should break it up before the Uchiha kills this Hinata." With that being said, they race off towards the girls.

* * *

Naruto blinks. He saw Hinata and Suki going at it. Well Hinata was trying to attack Suki. Suki seemed content to dodge and taunt the other woman.

"Gaara, you grab Hinata. I'll take Suki." Naruto shoots the red head a desperate look.

"Got it." The Kazekage wraps a sandy hand around the Hyuga Heiress.

"Sand. That means Gaara's nearby." Suki instantly braces herself.

"It's not him you have to worry about." She hears Naruto's voice in her ear and feels his arms wrap around her waist.

"Hinata, was it?" Gaara pulls her to him.

"Yes. Now let me go!" She squirms against his hold.

"I can't do that. You realize that it was nothing short of suicidal to challenge the Uchiha in such a fashion." He states.

"I don't care. She's going to hurt him again! She always does! Naruto deserves to be happy. He deserves a real marriage." The bluenette wouldn't give up that easily, it seemed.

"You love him." He murmurs.

"Yes, but he doesn't love me. I'm won't let Naruto suffer needlessly though. Not for **her**!" The Hyuga spits out the last word like it was a poison.

"Your loyalty and concern for him is admirable, but that is not your decision to make." Gaara tells her gently.

"Loser, let go of me. This is between Hinata and I." Suki growls at Naruto.

"Look, we both know that Hinata is wicked strong, but it's still not a fair fight. What are you two fighting about anyway?" The blonde shakes his head.

Suki looks away from him. She wasn't going to answer that. No way in Hell. She doubted that Hinata would tell him either.

"Was it about me?" Naruto sighs.

"…Maybe." She admits.

"I talked to her at the hospital. I thought she understood." Naruto mutters.

"You talked to her at the hospital? No wonder she's going on like this. You led her on!" Suki accuses.

"I did not!" He protests.

"She thinks that I tricked you into marrying me or something! That I'm just going to hurt you and that's why she's acting stupidly." Suki growls.

"She's just trying to be a good friend." The blonde says.

"Oh sure take HER side. Maybe you should be marrying her instead!" Suki snarls at him.

"I'm not taking her side. I'm not taking anyone's side. I just don't want my wife and friend to hate each other." He yells right back at her.

"And let go of me. You don't get to touch me right now!" The last Uchiha was fuming at him now.

"Naruto, I'm going to escort Hinata back to her family." Gaara calls out softly and releases Hinata, leading her off.

"Thanks, Gaara." Naruto sighs in relief as he sees that the two of them were leaving.

* * *

They really didn't need to see this. The fight between him and Suki. That seemed to be what their relationship revolved around. Fighting and a little cuddling/making out.

**"You're an idiot. She's clearly jealous. The Uchiha is doing what any self-respecting demoness would do. She's taking out the competition. That way she knows that you will only be focusing on her and your children. And she will have proven that she is the strongest."** Kyuubi informs him.

**_"Um Kyubbi. We are human. That's really not how any of this works. But you really think she's jealous of Hinata?"_** Naruto asks.

**"The instincts are still there. Humans just like to dance around them. It doesn't matter though. I don't think. I know. You better reassure her that she is your choice. Uchihas are known for being rather possessive of their lovers. You should have seen what Madara did to one ninja who tried to seduce his lover. It was…vicious. I still have nightmares about it sometimes."** Kyuubi confesses.

"And I told you to stop trying to run away from me." He counters.

"I'm not running. The second you let go of me, I'm going to kick your ass." Suki hisses.

"Then why would I let you go?" The blonde questions her.

"Because the longer you hold onto me, the worse your beating is going to get." She answers him as if this was perfectly logical.

"Suki, seriously calm down. I get that Hinata upset you, but I'm not changing my mind. I'm not taking her side. I chose to marry you and that's that." He assures her.

"You should though." Suki suddenly goes still in his arms.

"Why?" He asks.

"She's right. I do keep hurting you." The last Uchiha admits.

"Well your elbow and kicks aren't exactly fun, but I'm fine." Naruto smiles at her.

"You know what I meant." She replies.

"Yeah, but that's over now. Your home. You aren't leaving again. That's all that matters. So just calm the Hell down. Alright?" Naruto pleads.

"What makes you think I'm not going to leave again?" Suki demands to know.

"Because there is no way in Hell that I'm letting you leave a third time. I'll chain you to the bed, if I have to." He growls at her.

"…" Suki is speechless.

"Not in THAT way." He clarifies quickly.

"I was gonna say, didn't know you were into that." She laughs.

"I'm not the sex fiend. Seriously, what the Hell do shadow clones have to do with sex?" Naruto asks.

"If you are too stupid to figure it out, I'm not going to tell you." Suki smirks.

"Well you are calling me stupid and smirking, so I guess you are back to normal. Let's go home." He says.

**_"Hey, Kurama…could you explain the shadow clone thing?"_** He asks.

**_"Well it's quite simple really. A classic you could say, but I don't think you are ready to hear the explanation."_** Kyubbi smiles smugly.

**_"Why does everyone keep saying that?!"_** He growls in his mind.

**"Because it is true. Alright…you would make a copies or more of yourself and then you Mate with the Uchiha. It is…quite a beloved usage of this technique and in the ninja world as a well known kink."** He states.

"Naruto? You okay?" Suki asks, seeing the stunned expression on her future husband's face. (His eyes were bulging and his mouth was opened wide enough to catch fish.)

"YOU'RE SUCH A PERVERT!" Naruto yells.

"What are you talking about?" She says and raises an eyebrow in such a calm way, that it just flusters Naruto more.

"Kyubbi told me all about the shadow clone fetish!" He flails around helplessly.

"I didn't realize that the Nine Tails gave people 'The Talks.'" Suki laughs as if this entire situation was the funniest thing that she had ever heard.

"Don't try to change the subject!" Naruto gives her a dirty look.

"I don't have a shadow clone fetish. I'm just saying, that I'm surprised you don't. God knows you use that technique enough." She shakes her head.

"Yeah. You don't? That's why you mentioned it!" He says.

"It's a pretty common kink amongst ninjas." Suki informs him.

**"SEE I TOLD YOU SO!"** Kyuubi smirks smugly.

"Still…it's weird to hear you talk about stuff like that." The blonde says.

"Alright. So I just won't talk about it anymore. You are the one who brought it up." She saunters off ahead of him, heading back home.

* * *

Meanwhile with Gaara and Hinata, the red head takes her home. He felt bad for the blue beauty. She was clearly hurting. He felt he should try to offer her some sort of comfort. He didn't really know how though.

"He's lucky to have someone like you who cares about him so much." He offers.

"Thank you. Naruto attracts so many loyal people to him. I just want him to be happy." She mumbles.

"I understand. I hope you find happiness as well. You deserve it." He tells her.

"Thank you. That was nice of you to say." She offers him a smile.

"No thanks is necessary. It's true." He replies and heads off, trying unsuccessfully to get the imagine of her beautiful smile out of his head.

* * *

**Warning Shower Scene**

Later that night, Suki was restless. She needed to clear her head. Hinata had rattled her cage, more than she ever wanted to admit. The last Uchiha thought maybe a nice shower might relax her.

"That's better." She murmurs once she strips and enjoys the feeling of the warm water soothing away all her troubles, if only for a few moments.

She probably should have shut the door behind her. But Suki had lived alone so long, she didn't even think about things like shutting bathroom doors in her house. Naruto well he was Naruto. An open door meant, it was available.

So yeah, Naruto got an eyeful. He'd never actually seen Suki naked before. Kakashi was pretty good at keeping his female Genin separated from Naruto when it came to things like bathing. It was all very proper.

The blonde definitely hadn't seen her like this as an adult before. Wow. He suddenly understood why she still had so many admirers.

"Mmm." She sighs softly in pleasure at the feeling of her troubles washing away, completely unaware she had an audience for now.

His eyes widen. Her raven black hair was wet now and had lost it's usual spiky texture, framing her ivory cream skin stunningly. Her eyes were closed, which was probably a good thing. If she found out he saw her naked, he'd die. But it would be sooo worth it.

He felt himself blushing as he looked lower. The blonde was relieved that her silky smooth elegant neck was no longer blemished by Orochimaru's curse mark. Still his sapphire orbs couldn't help sliding even lower. It was only human nature, after all.

Her breasts were stunning. They were large and firm. He was surprised that her nipples were a tantalizing rosy pink color. Pink was definitely not a color he associated with the stoic ninja.

"Didn't see that coming." He murmurs and suddenly he totally understood Jirayia's obsession with bathhouses as his eyes continued traveling south.

The only thing that might have detracted from her beauty, was her arm. Well it was still covered in bandages. Tsunade had made sure that they were waterproof. The sight of her in bandages, just made him feel protective though.

Her stomach was toned, he hadn't expected anything else really. Suki had wide hips, he didn't know why that excited him, but it did. They fanned out into perfectly shaped ass. He had felt that earlier, while they were walking. But placing his hand on it, while it was covered and seeing it uncovered were two completely different things according to his lower half.

"I should probably go, before she catches me." He mumbles to himself, but he couldn't look away.

He dared himself to glance lower. He'd never actually seen a naked woman up close before. Jirayia had usually gone into the bathhouses alone and while he had the Sexy Jutsu, it wasn't like he spent much time looking at himself/herself in that form.

She had long legs, considering Suki was average in height (and that was being fairly generous.) They seemed to go on forever and were so shapely. Her thighs were powerful looking. He wasn't sure where his brain drew that conclusion from, but he decided to roll with it.

**"You are truly pathetic. She's your mate and you act as though you should feel guilty for looking at her."** Kyuubi mocks him.

**_"Shut up! I should. I mean she didn't give me permission to look."_** He says.

**"She agreed to marry you. I'd say that counts as permission."** Kyuubi counters.

Despite, his bickering with Kyuubi, his 'problem' definitely wasn't going away. Fuck. He should probably head to the other bathroom and take a cold shower. An ICE COLD shower. We are talking like Snow Country in the DEAD of winter, level of cold. Yeah, that might help.

"Is someone there?" Suki calls out, suddenly feeling like she was being watched.

**End of Shower Scene**

_"What you and the Uchiha have is love. It's a very twisted love because you are too oblivious to realize what it is and she's likely in a very deep form of denial, but it is real. You two will end up killing each other or as the popular saying goes, screwing like rabbits. Actually, the two are not mutually exclusive. It's quite possible that you might do both at the same time."_ Naruto winces as Gaara's words rang in his ears.

He tried to rationalize his friend's words away. It was normal to be attracted physical to a beautiful woman. He'd always known that she was beautiful, even when they were kids. But he didn't think about it much.

It was just a fact of life. It was like looking at the Moon. Yeah, it's pretty and all but you didn't actually expect to touch it. Just because he found her attractive, didn't mean he was in love with her.

* * *

A rather…torturous hour later, Naruto's problem was solved for the time being. It took that long because said problem kept coming back. Finally, his body had decided to calm down though.

He quickly dries off and dresses. He was surprised when he went to "his" room and saw Suki there. Her hair had partially air dried. She'd thrown on a bathrobe.

Oh for Godsakes! Now that he knew what was underneath that thing, his mind wouldn't shut off the mental images of her in the shower. His problem was back.

"Suki?" He asks.

"I'm probably being silly but…" She trails off.

"But what?" He questions her.

"I felt like someone was in the house. I didn't see anyone, but I still can't shake the feeling that I was being watched." She shakes her head.

"Ohhh." He inwardly winced, feeling guilty.

"While I was in the shower." She continues.

"You've had a stressful couple of weeks. You are probably just imagining it." Naruto feels even more guilty about lying.

"Maybe. It wouldn't be the first time though." She mutters.

"Wouldn't be the first time what?" He inquires.

"That someone tried to watch me while I was showering or bathing." She says with a shrug.

"Wait…what do you mean?" He demands.

"The Sound was full of a lot of people who were just as bad as Jiraiya.." She says offhandedly, as if she was discussing unpleasant weather.

"WAIT WHAT?! Someone, no more than one person was trying to spy on you while you were showering in the Sound?!" He asks, suddenly feeling very angry.

Suki realizes that might not have been the smartest thing to say. She had felt vulnerable for a few minutes. So like she had done as a child, she'd gone into the room of the nearest person who she knew would care that she was upset. Of course this was Naruto. This wasn't Itachi. And this was about someone possibly being a voyeur and not a scary thunderstorm. So the situation was different, yet similar at the same time.

"Don't worry about it. It's in the past. I'm more worried about now. Someone might be in the house." She tells him.

"No. I wanna know." He growls and Suki was a bit alarmed to see his teeth were lengthening, fingernails were becoming claws, his eyes taking on a more animal appearance, and that trademark Nine Tail's Chakra.

"Mostly they tried to look. A few tried to touch. It didn't end well for them." She smirks, obviously trying to soothe his ire.

"Well if anyone tries that again, let me know. I'll tear them apart." He promises and Suki shivers.

She wasn't afraid of Naruto. Suki would never be afraid of him. It wasn't that she was concerned for some random pervert that might face Naruto's wrath. They deserved what they got. It was the dark possession in his voice.

It…excited her. Idly, Suki realized how messed up that was, but there wasn't anything she could do about it at the moment. So she shoves that thought to the back of her mind.

"I'll be sure to let you know." She agrees.

"Good. If it will make you feel better, you can stay with me." He offers.

"It would. Just to be on the safe side. I'm not entirely certain the Council wouldn't try to have me assassinated in my sleep." She admits.

"I'd NEVER let that happen." He tells her.

"I know." She says.

"Good." He says and hops into the bed with her, turning off the lights.

"Mhm." She agrees.

Suki waited until she thought Naruto was asleep. Then she grabbed his arms and wrapped them around her. She felt safer this way. Protected.

The brunette would never admit this to him though. But while he was asleep, she could indulge her inner child, that just wanted someone to chase away the monsters. Even if those monsters were only perverts trying to get their rocks off or just the result of her being overly paranoid. Naruto was good at chasing away the monsters, she decided as she drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


	5. Growling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is weighing in on Naruto and Suki's relationship as a certain Jinchuuriki gets even more possessive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

Naruto had forgotten. It had been a long time since he'd been on a mission with Suki with Team Seven. Still he should have remembered that Suki always volunteered to take the first watch. Suki Uchiha was a night owl.

It made sense really. She was definitely a creature of the night. Her dark hair, her moonlight colored skin, the way she could move with absolute silence…really everything about her reminded him of the dark.

"I'll let her sleep in." He murmurs and gets out of the bed, starting to change into his Jonin uniform.

So it shouldn't have surprised him, that he woke up before her. Like nearly every other facet of their lives, they were polar opposites. He couldn't help but smile at how peaceful she looked. Yeah, it would have been wrong to wake her.

Suki had been comfortable. But then her pillow moved away from her and suddenly she felt colder than before. How dare her pillow leave her?! Wait, pillows couldn't just get up and walk away. Her eyes flutter open.

"Oh." She murmurs under her breath.

Looked like Naruto remembered she liked to sleep in when given the option. He was in the middle of changing his clothes. Thankfully, his back was towards her. So Suki didn't see everything, but she saw enough to send her imagination into overdrive. _  
_

She'd seen him shirtless before. That was just a given. Male ninjas tended to discard their shirts rather quickly or they got torn easily during training and battles. That was back when they were Genin though.

His back was muscular and his shoulders were broad. She couldn't see his front, but she imagined judging by the biceps and obvious power that she could see from behind that he likely was sporting some equally impressive abs. Naruto's tan was thorough she noted, very thorough stretching all the way from his face to his powerful legs. Hell, even his backside was sun kissed. Did he sunbathe naked? Suki decided he had to for the tan to be that consistent.

"Nice ass, Uzumaki." Suki smacks said posterior with a pillow.

She really didn't know what came over her. It WAS a very nice ass though. Exceptionally firm, really. Still, she definitely shouldn't have done that. Now he knew that she had been looking. Naruto was never going to let her live this one down.

"Thanks, yours isn't so bad either." He pins her to the bed playfully.

"Who are you and what have you done with Naruto? That should have made you blush and act like an idiot. It's no fun if you don't freak out." Suki could only hope that she sounded more confident than she felt.

In reality, Suki was one flustered Uchiha. She could feel the heat from his body, as he held her down. Naruto seemed to be enjoying her being flustered, because he smirks. She'd never seen him look that way before. There was something predatory about it. It made her shiver, but in a good way.

**"That's better. Now claim her. You know you that you want to. You should have done it last night, but now will suffice. She clearly wants you too or she wouldn't have made that signal."** Kyuubi goads him.

**_"She was just playing around. It's not like her smacking my ass with a pillow is Sukiese for jump me."_** Naruto growls in annoyance.

**"You're hopeless. Absolutely hopeless. A real demon would already have already claimed her."** Kyuubi shakes his head and heads back to his corner of Naruto's mind, silent for now.

"You're blushing. It's fun when you freak out." He mocks her.

"I'm not blushing." She protests.

"Yes, you are." Naruto was never going to let her live this down.

* * *

They'd both been too caught up in each other to sense Kakashi's chakra. Kakashi hadn't been the Uchiha District since long before the Massacre. He'd gone there a few times to pick up Obito for training. It was strange now, seeing it so empty.

It didn't take him long to figure out which house was Suki's. It was the only one with the lights on. He knocked. No answer. Well the door wasn't locked, so he let himself in.

"Naruto? Suki?" Kakashi frowns when he didn't get an answer.

The silver haired ninja would be lying, if he said that he wasn't worried. So naturally, Kakashi searches the entire house. Eventually, he winds up where the bedrooms were located. Unfortunately, he had been to worried to bother knocking.

"…Well I see that you two are getting along better than I expected. Sorry to interrupt." Kakashi smiles mischievously.

"Kakashi Sensei!" Naruto flails and Suki blushes red as a tomato.

"No. No. It's fine. You are both adults and I can hardly lecture you. You are engaged." He chuckles.

"This is NOT what it looks like." Suki growls.

"You mean that Naruto isn't naked, on top of you, and you weren't blushing?" The Hokage asks in amusement.

"Well…yeah, that part is true. But we weren't…" She trails off.

"Restoring the Uchiha Clan together?" He offers helpfully.

"Exactly!" She says.

"Well of course not. That was more like foreplay. Still I am sorry I interrupted. I knocked but no one answered. I can see you were…distracted." He chuckles.

"Kakashi! Stop being a damn pervert." Naruto scowls.

"Says the man with his blushing bride pinned underneath him while he's naked. Well…almost bride. I can come back later if you need some alone time. I'm sure Sakura will understand." He adds.

"What does this have to do with Sakura?" Suki raises an eyebrow and ignores the obvious innuendo for now.

"Well you are scheduled to have your arm looked at. Your appointment was an hour ago. That's why I came to get you. Sakura was worried. You've never been late before." He explains.

"Oh. I completely forgot. I'll be there in a few minutes." Suki says and wiggles out from underneath Naruto.

"Great. Naruto, Gaara asked me to see if you would be interested in joining him for lunch." Kakashi adds.

"Oh yeah! That sounds great. Kakashi would you freaking turn around so I can get dressed?" He snaps at him.

"I'll just go wait in the kitchen." He says and walks out of the room.

Suki clearly had already gotten to her room. She shut the door behind her. Naruto mentally pouts at this. It meant he wasn't going to get another view of her naked again. Then he slaps himself. She was his FRIEND. He shouldn't be staring at her like some sort of pervert.

"Hey, Naruto…I'm gonna head to the hospital to have my arm looked at. I heard Kakashi about Gaara. So I'll just see you later." Suki shouts through the door.

"Yeah! Sounds good. Let me know what she says!" He hollers back.

"I will." Suki says and she walks off with Kakashi.

* * *

"So I take it things are going well." Kakashi states slyly as they head to the hospital.

"Better than expected." She answers evasively.

"Were you planning on teaching him how to _play doctor_ today?" He chuckles.

"No." Suki glares at him as they arrive at the hospital.

"Well that's unfortunate for him. I'm sure he'd enjoy it. He's always been rather playful. This is where I leave you, I'm afraid." The silver haired ninja couldn't resist prodding her one final time before darting off.

"Suki, you okay? Why do you look like you want to punch someone?" Sakura asks in confusion.

"Our former Sensei is getting on my last nerve is all." She mutters and heads into the exam room.

"Kakashi does like to tease. How is your arm feeling?" The pink haired woman looks at her with concern.

"I don't feel it much really. The pain meds are really effective." The other woman answers.

"That's good. How about how it feels psychologically?" The medic encourages Suki.

"Odd. Heavy. I have the urge to just cut it off me. Naruto wouldn't let me though. Feels like my body wants to reject it." The last Uchiha replies truthfully.

"That's natural. It would have been easier if you didn't wait several years. But it was going to feel at best odd, no matter what. Naruto wouldn't let you, huh?" Sakura asks in amusement.

"I know and yeah. You know how stubborn he is." Suki shrugs.

"Yes. Usually you fight him though." Her green eyed teammate laughs as she looks at Suki's arm.

"Usually, Bbut two arms will prove useful. So no point in arguing over it." She answers.

"Your chakra pathways are connecting faster than usual. Have you been adding an extra treatments, that I should know about?" Sakura questions her curiously.

"Naruto…rubs it a lot. He says it stimulates blood flow or something." She admits.

"It does. It also stimulates chakra flow. Well it looks good so far. Just keep changing your bandages regularly. You can try to move it a little bit now, but take it easy. It's going to be very painful at first and don't try to use chakra with that arm yet either." She warns her.

"I won't." Suki promises.

"So what's this I hear about an epic love story and a hot training session leading to a proposal?" Sakura asks in a way that said, _Don't even try to bullshit me. You are going to tell me the truth._

"We decided it would be better to try to make the marriage look real to the public. Helps me assimilate back into village life if they think their hero loves me and vice versa. That and…I'll admit I enjoy fucking with the Council's heads after everything." She confesses.

"I thought so. Who came up with that love story?" Sakura giggles.

"I did." Suki answers.

"Really? I always thought that Naruto was the romantic of you two." Her teammate looks positively shocked.

"I can be when I want to be. Besides, I know this village. I know what they want to hear. They all bought it like the suckers they are." Suki smirks at the thought.

"Speaking of sucking…" Sakura just wouldn't stop giggling.

"Sakura, don't go there." Suki glowers at her 'friend.'

"What's this about you _playing doctor_?" Obviously, the pinkette possessed zero survival instincts.

"Oh that's it!" Suki lunges at her and the two women roll around on the floor in their play fight.

"Just saying if you want to restore your clan, he'd probably warm up to the idea a lot faster if you…you know showed him some affection. You can use your mouth for things other than breathing fire. You know that right?" She laughs and tries to dodge Suki's punch.

"It's disturbing how much you think about the two of us like THAT." Suki scoffs.

"We are friends. Friends talk about their boyfriends with each other. Well in your case, husband. Besides, everyone is curious. You two fight so viciously. So that means you're 'Cuddle Time' has to be pretty amazing. I mean there is a lot of passion there." Sakura laughs madly.

"Nonexistent." Suki answers her.

"Really?" Sakura blinks in confusion.

"He's just marrying me to prevent me from going to a show trial. They'd find an excuse to execute me. You know Naruto…he'll always protect me. No matter how stupid it is to do so." Suki continues.

"And that doesn't tell you anything?" The pinkette smacks her forehead in frustration.

"That he has a hero complex and he's loyal to the point of stupidity, yes. Yes, it does." Suki nods sagely as if that explained everything.

"…" Sakura just shakes her head.

* * *

Meanwhile elsewhere in the village, Naruto meets up with Gaara. The blonde asks his friend if he wants to see his new home. Gaara seemed a bit skeptical at first.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? The Uchiha wouldn't be upset?" He questions.

"I doubt she'll mind. Besides, she's going to be at the hospital for awhile. She got her arm replaced and is getting a checkup." The blue eyed ninja grins at him.

"Alright. I am curious to see the District, actually." The Kazekage admits as he follows his friend.

"Great!" Naruto takes the red head to their home.

"It's rather large. How big was her clan anyway?" The red head muses.

"She said a couple hundred people. So Gaara what would you like? Suki's kinda a health nut. So if you like rabbit food we have lots of that. Plus I have ramen. Some steaks too!" He laughs as if he had just let the other man in on some great secret.

"Streak sounds good." Gaara replies.

"Alright. Um do you know how to cook? I mean usually Suki does it. I can make Ramen but that's about it." Naruto blushes in embarrassment.

"Yes, I can make them. The Uchiha actually cooks? For you?" Gaara was clearly shocked.

"Yeah. I guess she's worried I'll burn the house down or something. She's really good at it too!" He says.

"The Uchiha as a doting housewife. Now I've seen everything." The Kazekage shakes his head, preparing the meal.

"The Kazekage cooking. Now I've seen everything." The blonde taunts him.

"I deserved that one. So how is it going? Besides the fight with Hinata?" A pair of seafoam green eyes stare at Naruto in concern.

"Well it's different than I expected. She seems fine with the whole pretending thing. Didn't realize she was such a good actress. She's…well I think the Journey kinda mellowed her out a bit. Normally, she wouldn't let me touch her if we weren't fighting. But now well…we've slept together a couple times." He says.

"Really? How was it? Who topped? I guess that does explain the cat fight." The red head chuckles.

"NOT LIKE THAT YOU PERVERT! I mean actual sleep, not the other kind!" He exclaims.

"Naruto, she's going to be your wife. There's really no need to get so flustered about it." Gaara offers.

"I'M NOT FLUSTERED!" He protests.

"If you say so my friend." The red head tries his best not to laugh.

"I do so say so!" The blonde confirms.

"So you are saying she let you sleep by her. That's unexpected and more affectionate than expected. That's a good sign. So…anything else happen?" Gaara looks at him curiously.

"If I tell you…you won't tell anyone right? I mean it's kinda driving me crazy. I have to tell someone about it. If I tell her, she'll Chidori my nuts off." Naruto says.

"Yes, I could see the Uchiha using that technique for castration. She can be quite vicious. You have my word. Whatever you say to me, will be held in the strictest confidence." Gaara assures him.

"I kinda saw her in the shower." Naruto admits.

"And you are still alive?" The Kazekage eyes widen in amazement.

"She doesn't know that I did." He mumbles.

"Uh huh." Gaara says.

"I mean…I don't want to get the Hell beaten out of me. I couldn't fight back. I'd deserve it. But she saw me when I was changing. My back was towards her though. So she didn't get the full view like I did. Then she slapped my ass with a pillow and said, _"Nice ass, Uzumaki."_ But I think she was just trying to mess with me. She does that." The blonde couldn't help, but feel by how fast and furious the words were pouring out of his mouth.

"Yes, she does do that. You're right. It is difficult to tell with her. Without going into details, a simple yes or no will do…did you find her attractive?" The red head questions.

"I know it's wrong to look at a friend like that, but yeah. No one can look at Suki and think she isn't beautiful." He says.

Gaara rolls his eyes. His friend needed some sense slapped into him. He was just the Kazekage for the job. His sand forms into a human sized hand and gives the blond ea good smack to the back of the head.

"OWE! What was that for?" He whines.

"I'm slapping some sense into you." Gaara explains.

"Jeez!" The blonde growls.

"You are going to get married. She's no longer just your friend. She's going to be your wife. It is a GOOD thing to be attracted to your wife. There's no reason to feel guilty. It is not like you intentionally were spying on her." Gaara's sand gets a few more slaps in.

"Owe! Dammit! Gaara! Cut that out!" Naruto demands.

"I'll cut it out when the point successfully makes it through your extremely thick skull." The red head says smoothly, unconcerned about the fact that Naruto looked like he wanted to kill the youngest Kage.

"Alright! Alright! You're right. I shouldn't feel guilty. It's only natural…" He trails off.

"That's better." Gaara says approvingly and he retracts his sand for the moment.

"Yeah. Still if she finds out, I am going to so fucked. And not in a good way." Naruto mutters.

"The Uchiha has never struck me as a particularly shy woman. It's true that her clothing choices are fairly conservative, but I doubt she's as bashful as say Hinata. She'd likely understand it was just a mistake." Gaara reassures him.

"Thanks for taking Hinata home, by the way. I feel horrible about all this. She's so nice. I know she liked me. But I just don't, you know…" He lets Gaara fill in the blanks.

"Feel that way about her? I understand. I think she's beginning to understand. You always liked doing things the hard way. So it's not surprising that you would ignore a beautiful woman who would do anything you ask, in favor for a beautiful woman who has nearly killed you multiple times. Honestly, I'm starting to wonder if maybe you aren't just a masochist." The red head ponders out loud.

"I am NOT a mas…wait what does that even mean?" Naruto asks.

"Someone who is sexually aroused by pain." The other man smiles at him teasingly.

"Oh. No. I'm definitely not that and where do you learn that word from anyway?" The blonde demands.

"Good to know and Kakashi sent me a copy of one of Jirayia's books for my birthday. That's where I learned it from." Gaara laughs as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What's good to know? Naruto, what's Gaara doing here?" Suki asks, as she walks through the door.

"Oh hey! You're back. How'd it go? Nevermind. Well Gaara was visiting and I figured I'd show him where I'm living now. You don't mind, do you?" Naruto gulps a bit nervously.

"Well he did try to kill me, but in all fairness I gave him a scar and attacked the Kage Summit later on. So I guess we are even." She shrugs casually.

"I don't have an issue with you, Uchiha. I wanted to thank you for killing Deidara by the way." He adds as an afterthought.

"Oh that's right. He's the one who kidnapped you, wasn't he?" Suki says.

"Yes." Gaara answers with a nod.

"Something smells good. Didn't know you cooked, Kazekage. It can't be Naruto's doing. Ramen is the limits of his culinary expertise." She sounds slightly amused.

"HEY!" Naruto protests.

"It's true and you know it." Suki replies.

"Yeah, I guess." The blonde grumbles.

"I'll see you two later. I'm supposed to join my sister and her husband for dinner." The red head chuckles.

"I still can't believe lazy brows and Temari are married." Naruto shakes his head in shock.

"Me neither. How does that even work?" Suki tilts her head as though trying to imagine such a thing actually working out.

"I still haven't figured it out, myself." Gaara nods sagely as he makes a rather hasty exit.

* * *

"So how'd your appointment go?" Naruto figures, he might as well try again now that Gaara was gone.

"Better than expected. Sakura was impressed really. She thinks the rubbing helped stimulate the chakra networks." She smiles.

"Ah ha! I told you so." The sapphire eyed ninja smiles smugly.

Suki smiles softly. It was cute. He was so smug about it. The last Uchiha shakes her head in amusement and sits on the couch.

"You want me to do it again? I mean since she said it helps." He offers.

"Yeah." She nods her head and Naruto soon joins her.

She lets out a rather undignified squeak when he pulls her into his lap. Naruto laughs. She scowls at him.

"It's just easier this way." He glides his hand over her arm.

"I'm not a rag doll. Just because your bigger doesn't mean you get to throw your weight around." Suki gives him a dirty look.

"I know you aren't a rag doll. Believe me, I've got the scars to prove it." Naruto continues the gentle massage.

"Mmm good." She leans back into his hold, closing her eyes in contentment.

Naruto looks down at Suki. He couldn't help it. His eyes kept drifting to her neck. It was always such a relief to see the curse mark gone. A growl unconsciously escaped his lips when he thought about it.

"Naruto?" Suki looks at him slightly alarmed.

"Yeah?" He honestly didn't know what was making her look at him that way.

"You're growling." The look still hadn't gone away, but at least now Naruto knew what had caught her attention so much.

"Oh sorry. Just…thinking." He probably shouldn't growl at her, if it freaked Suki.

"About?" The brunette questions.

"The curse mark." Naruto sighs because there really wasn't any point in lying.

"What about it? It's gone." Suki inquires in confusion.

"I know. I'm just really glad it's gone. I didn't like seeing it on you. He acted like you were his toy." He growls again.

"Doesn't matter now. It's gone." She assures him.

He didn't know why, but it set him off like nothing else. Even thinking about seeing that mark on his neck made him want to tear something apart. A dark possessiveness rose up in him. For some reason, he suddenly really wanted to lay some sort of claim on her. Something that other people would see.

Suki gasps when she feels Naruto's teeth on her neck. He was biting her! It didn't hurt. It was a light bite. The brunette squirmed and tries wiggle out of his lap.

"Stay." He gives her a warning look.

Suki wisely decided to stay put. Maybe Kyuubi was messing with him somehow. Kyubbi was a fox demon. It would explain the biting.

Either way, Naruto's teeth were beginning to feel suspiciously sharp. Too sharp. Fuck! She decided not to move. She didn't want to get a chunk of her neck ripped out.

"Good girl." He murmurs and begins to alternate placing kisses, licks, and bites along her neck.

"Nhhh." Suki arches back into him more, moaning, and tilting her neck to the side.

**"Better. At least you marked her…for a few days anyway."** Kyuubi practically purrs with approval.

**_"I what?!"_** Naruto asks.

**"I imagine those love bites will be visible for at least a few days and it seems that she does enjoy receiving them."** Kyuubi clarifies.

"Shit! Dammit! Suki. I'm so sorry." He says.

"It's okay. It was just necking." She shivers, still remembering the feeling of his hot mouth on her neck.

"I shouldn't have done that without asking first. I didn't bit you too hard, did I?" He asks in concern.

"Naruto, I lost my arm in the war. I think I can handle a few nips to my neck. Besides…I think you _Went Kyuubi._ It's not like you did it on purpose." She reasons, being surprisingly forgiving about all of this.

_"Went Kyuubi?"_ He looks at her completely baffled.

"Sometimes…you act like a fox. I guess we should be grateful you didn't have a slug demon or something. Your teeth will get longer, your eyes change, your fingernails look like claws…and your chakra changes to his." She elaborates.

"Oh. So you aren't mad?" The blonde almost couldn't believe it.

"No, I'm not mad. Good thing I wear high collars." Suki laughs.

"…That kinda defeats the purpose of marking you!" He half hisses in irritation.

"Sorry, what was that?" Suki raises an eyebrow.

"Nothing. Forget it. Um so you want any of the steaks, Gaara made?" He questions.

"Steak sounds good." She says.


	6. More than Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suki and Naruto realize that they're more than just friends with some encouragement from Gaara and Kyuubi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews. Oh and at the time I wrote this, I didn't realize that Mikoto was a few years older than Kushina, but for the sake of the plot and cuteness, I hope everyone is willing to overlook that.
> 
> Chapter Notation: Depending on how you view it, there are one or two limes in this chapter. I put up warnings where they begin and end. So the reader can choose whether or not to read those sections. Fair warning, the first one is a love letter Fugaku wrote to Mikoto.

**Warning Love Letter**

_You are my everything. I can't get the taste of your lips off of my mind. The feeling of your silky tresses teasing my skin as I hold you in my arms and plunge further into you, drawing us both closer to ecstasy._

_Your voice sounds like an angel's. But your eyes and body could lead any man into sin. Everything about you is beautiful from your ample breasts, to the sensual curve of your hips, to the way you wrap your lovely legs around me, and gorgeous bottom._

_We should be returning home soon. It has been a long mission. The other men are currently visiting a brothel. I do not blame them. While distasteful, it is natural to desire the comforts that only a woman can provide._

_Yet, I sit here alone and can think only of you. Sometimes, I think you a witch who has cast a spell on me. But I know you are not capable of such deceit. My darling and sweet Mikoto, wait for me. I will be home soon._

_Yours Always, Fugaku._

**End of Love Letter**

"Damn." Naruto finishes reading the old love letter.

He knew it was wrong to read such a personal letter from Suki's parents. It's not like he had done it on purpose. He had just seen a sheet of paper and naturally started reading.

Now his imagination was in overtime though. Fugaku had painted quite the detailed picture with his words. The blonde tried to stop it from happening, but it was a futile fight. Soon enough he was imagining Suki kissing and riding him. The fact that he had seen her naked in the shower, well that just let made the picture more vivid. He also now thanks to the necking had a fairly good idea what Suki's "angel voice" would be like.

This meant that he had quite the erotic fantasy to work with. Damn it. Now, he really did need a shower. An ice cold one at that. Preferably, before Suki showed up.

"What is it?" Suki walks in and Naruto mentally cursed the fact that Suki was so silent. (She could sneak up on anyone, at any time, from anywhere.)

"Nothing! Nothing. Just found some old stuff in the attic. You said that we should start going through stuff." Naruto gulps nervously.

"You're right. I did. It's not good for everything to just collect dust, but you said nothing a little too quickly. Give it here." Suki demands as she waits for Naruto to give her what he had found.

"Um I don't think that's a good idea. I mean it'd be kinda creepy for you to read it." Naruto was going to try to reason with her, but Suki grabs the letter and begins reading too quickly for him to stop her.

"Ohhh." She blinks in shock as her cheeks burn with embarrassment.

"Yeah. I mean I remember you telling me they weren't that affectionate in public. So I sorta knew they had to be more…loving in private. But damn…your dad could have made Jiraiya blush." Naruto rubs the back of his head anxiously.

"I'm glad they were happy once. I could have lived without the vivid description of the actual happiness." Suki was blushing almost as badly as Hinata now.

"Your dad had game. I mean like seriously." Naruto laugh.

"Can we not discuss my parents' sex life, ever again?" Suki begs.

"Hey! I tried to warn you." The blonde says defensively.

"Uh huh. Well what else is in the box?" Suki looks at it as if she expected a snake to jump out of it and start biting them.

"Some more letters. Um not sure if we should risk reading those. There's lots of pictures. Some old kunais and things like that. There's a baby's blanket, probably Itachi's since it's blue. Oh and some jewelry." Her future husband nods.

"Oh look, that's my mother's Academy Graduation picture." Suki smiles at the picture.

"Really? Which one?" He asks.

Suki pulls it out and lets him see. Mikoto, Naruto knew that it was her because she was a dead ringer for Suki, was standing next to a red head. He recognized the red head, that was his mother! Sure, she was younger there than he had ever seen her, but it was her.

"Your mom and mine knew each other?" Naruto inquires.

"It looks that way." Suki answers.

"You look almost exactly like your mom. Well your hair is more spiky and you have a more…unapproachable vibe than she did, but yeah. More like twins than mother and daughter." He muses.

"And you look a lot like your father." Suki shrugs, mercifully not getting angry at his assessment.

"You really think so? Thanks." Naruto grins in response.

"Blonde, blue eyes, and tan…it's pretty obvious." She points out.

"Guess so, especially when you put it like that." Well it made sense when she put it that way, but still Naruto couldn't help but smile at that.

"Wait that one's a letter from your mom to mine! Guess she must have asked yours to keep it, once she read it." Naruto nods energetically.

"That should be safe to read. If you want to read it alone, I understand." Suki hands it to him.

"Nah. It's cool. I mean I read your dad's letter. It's only fair. Besides, this is between two women. It's not like it's going to be…like the other one." He reasons and begins reading.

_Dear Kushina,_

_Thank you for watching Suki and Itachi, while Fugaku and I were enjoying our Anniversary in the Land of Tea. It's truly adorable how Suki raises her arms widely and says NarNar over and over again. I think she is trying to say Naruto. She's just beginning to make babbling sounds now. But I would swear it on my life that I think she understands that you are pregnant._

_Itachi is adorable with Suki. Truly, it is a wonder how gentle he is with her. Fugaku is…more skittish. I think he is afraid of breaking her. He didn't have that fear with Itachi. I believe it is because she is a girl. He's very old fashioned that way._

_I think fondly of our Genin days, but I don't regret my choice to retire. Itachi and Suki bring me great joy. Have you decided yet if you are going to go back on active duty after you have Naruto? We will be home in a few days. I already miss holding her and Itachi's warm smile._

_Your friend always, Mikoto._

"NarNar really?" Naruto raises an eyebrow.

"Whatever. I wasn't even a year old. That's as close as a baby is getting to pronouncing your name." She gives him a dirty look.

"I guess I should call you SuSu." He taunts her.

"Oh that's it!" Suki tackles him.

Naruto laughs. It was fun to tease her. Getting a reaction out of her, any reaction was always the highlight of his day. Then he realized, fuck…he was still excited from that damn letter.

Suki realized. Yeah, she definitely realized. Naruto could tell by how she suddenly froze up and gingerly gets off of him.

"So I guess…you need some time alone. I'm gonna go. I'll get my dress, while you take care of THAT. You can't see it. It's bad luck." She says.

"Oh come on, you don't actually believe that?" Naruto asks, shocked that she bought into that superstition.

"Damn right I do. I'll see you later loser." She heads off.

Dammit. That could have gone better. Well at least he hadn't been beaten black and blue or called a pervert, he guessed.

* * *

Suki heads to the bridal shop. She looks at the windows from the outside. Was she actually going through with this? Didn't he deserve better? She bites her lower lip.

"Cold feet?" Someone asks.

"No, of course not." She crosses her arms defiantly.

"Your arms are crossed. That's a defensive posture. Your words say no, your body says otherwise." She turns around to see who was addressing her.

"You are really reading way too much into it." Suki glowers.

"I think you are already bored of him. You spent years running away from this place. Now you expect everyone to believe you got a fairytale romance thing going on?" He asks.

Suki recognized him vaguely. He was high up in the Bingo Book. He was Jonin level. Actually more like ANBU level. This wasn't the average pervert on the street. She might even break a nail if she had to face him, if he kept pushing his luck. She smirks.

"Smirking because I figured out your secret princess? So what were you planning on doing? Marrying him and then a sword in his chest on the honeymoon?" The man obviously had a death wish.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you slowly." Suki could feel her fingers itch to form the Chidori.

"I'm not going to tell anyone. Actually, if you need any help killing him or restoring your clan afterwards, I'd be glad to lend a hand or more." He tries to caress her ass.

Sand smashes the man into the wall. Suki blinks and notices Gaara. Dammit, how much had he heard?

"I would leave now. The Uchiha won't be anywhere near as gentle as I." Gaara gives the man a warning look as the coward dashes off.

"You alright?" Gaara asks.

"Fine. He was just a creep." Suki mutters bitterly.

"A creep who is highly sought after in the Bingo Book." The red head states.

"You recognized him too, huh?" She questions.

"I memorize every face in that book. So yes. So…wedding dresses. Not a topic of which I can boast of being an expert, but I did sit through my sister's…selection of one." He muses.

"Are you offering to help me shop for a wedding dress?" Suki snorts at the thought.

"I suppose I am." The red head nods.

"I'll try to be less…torturous about it than Temari surely was." She gives him a small smile as the two of them walk inside the shop together.

"How kind of you." The Kazekage replies.

"It's a strange world. One day I'm attacking the Kage Summit and the next, I'm shopping for a wedding dress with a Kage." She muses as she looks at the various gowns.

"I wouldn't worry about it. Naruto doesn't love you for your fashion choices and if it's a real honeymoon, it won't stay on long anyway." He offers.

"Gaara!" Suki could feel her face turning redder than a tomato.

"Uchiha, you aren't Naruto. I know you are more…aware of such things." Gaara shrugs as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I'm aware of them. Doesn't mean that they will happen." She selects one of the gowns and goes into a changing stall, to try it on.

"Do you believe me, when I tell you that he loves you?" Gaara sounds genuinely curious.

"I've never known you to lie. I know you believe he does. He loves me as a comrade, as a teammate, as a friend, and as a sister. Not as a lover." She answers.

"Those hickeys on your neck tell me that last part is most certainly debatable. Don't even try to deny that they are from him. We may not be friends. But I know you well enough to realize you are many things, but unfaithful is not one of them." The Kazekage apparently wasn't going to back down.

"I think that was a compliment." She looks at herself in the mirror.

No. No. It was far too loose and flowy. Suki would trip on this thing while going down the aisle. It looked better on the rack.

"And I think you are avoiding answering my question." Gaara shoots her a pointed look.

She comes out. Suki places the dress back where she found it. The last Uchiha looks at the other options. Lace, silk, satin…so many choices.

"Uchiha." He says warningly.

"Alright. Yes, the hickeys are from him." She admits.

"I thought so. You don't give someone you view as a sister marks like those. Well not unless you are a very sick individual." He adds as an afterthought.

"They don't count. Not really." She says as she runs her hands along the silken fabric of one of the dresses.

"What do you mean, they don't count?" He asks, utterly baffled.

"He was _Going Kyuubi._ " She answers him.

"And that means what exactly?" The Kazekage asks.

"Sometimes…Kyuubi rubs off on him a bit. He acts like a fox. He takes on some fox like traits. His teeth get sharper, his eyes become slits, and things of that nature. His personality becomes more…aggressive. More animalistic." Suki explains.

"And you don't view his actions in that state as sincere?" The man asks.

"Yes and no. I don't think he has control of himself like that. Their sincere…sincerely Kyuubi." She responds.

"Do you really think the Fox Demon is responsible for giving you lovebites?" Gaara inquires.

"Sorta. He might not like me much, but he knows that we are engaged. So I'm his "mate." I'm strong. I'm of reproductive age. So yes, I think he'd probably want to…mark me. Scare away the other males." She answers.

"Have you talked to Naruto about these concerns?" The Kage questions.

"Not exactly. I told him that I knew he was _Going Kyuubi._ But we've never really discussed it at length." The brunette answers honestly.

"I think that's just an excuse you use. You aren't Naruto. Naruto has always missed the obvious. You don't. Do you love him?" He asks.

_"Do you love him?"_ It was amazing what four little words could trigger. Suki suddenly felt unsteady. She felt like her knees would buckle under her. Such power a simple questioned evoked. With Gaara at least, she could be honest.

Suddenly a thousand images flashed through her mind at once. At first they were from their Team Seven and Academy days. A fight she'd had with him as a small child at the Academy. _The Kiss._ Silly things like how they had competed at everything from who could eat the most to who was the fastest. Trying to get rid of Kakashi's damn mask. The fight with Haku. The Chunin exams.

Quickly her memories caught up with the present. The hurt in his eyes when she left. The Valley of the End. Meeting again years later. The War. Coming back. Leaving again. More pain in those beautiful eyes of his. Her coming back. The kiss and the hickeys. His naked form…and his gentle touch as he stroked her newly transplanted arm.

"Yes, but I can't tell him that. My love is a death sentence. It always has been." She murmurs.

"Well at least you admitted it. He's still in denial." Gaara states.

"If you had asked me a few days ago, I would have said he's too innocent to love someone romantically. His love is childlike. Pure and unwavering. Now, if nothing else, his body definitely responds like an adult's would." She sighs while admiring the wedding dress.

Well this looked better. She wouldn't trip on this one, but still lace. Nah that was too fragile if she decided she wanted to keep it. She changes back and puts that one on the rack.

"…I don't want graphic details but would you care to vaguely elaborate on that?" The red head asks.

"Not particularly, vut since you asked, his Snake Summon was ready to play." She shrugs.

"His Snake Summon? But you are the one with the Snake Summon Contract." Gaara looks confused.

"The OTHER Snake Summon." The last Uchiha smacks her forehead.

"Ohhh…well he did admit that he was attracted you when he told me about accidentally walking in on you while you were showering." He muses.

"HE WHAT?!" She demands.

"Forget I said that." The Kazekage gulps in terror.

"No way in Hell! That bastard! I can't believe him! I told him that I thought someone was in the house and he didn't say anything!" She growls.

"You just admitted to being in love with him a minute ago and now you're calling him a name?" Gaara looks at her in an utterly baffled way.

"I never said that I was logical when it came to my feelings." She mutters.

"Well you got me there. Maybe you should stay here for awhile, until you calm down." He offers.

"You're right. I should be rational about this. It was going to happen sooner or later. I mean we are living together." The raven haired woman shakes her head.

"That's right. Good Uchiha." Gaara nods approvingly.

"Gaara, I'm not a dog." Suki twitches.

"You're right. You've always struck me as more of a cat person." He concedes.

"Uh huh." Suki looks around at the other dresses.

It took another half hour, she found another dress to try on. Suki had always believed herself to be immune to such…sentimental notions as a wedding dress. A dress was a dress, but she had to admit that she liked this one. She smiles and changes back to her regular clothes and then pays for it.

* * *

**Warning Lime**

Naruto growls in frustration. Fugaku's love letter combined with seeing Suki naked in the shower, had sent his imagination into overdrive. Honestly, before the kiss and the shower incident, he'd NEVER thought about her or anyone specifically that way. Yes, he had fantasies like anyone else, but never about anyone he _knew_.

He should have known though. It really wasn't healthy to be as focused on one person, as he was on Suki. His need to get her back had just made hormones take a backseat. Now they definitely wanted to punish him for ignoring them.

To make matters worse, she had seen the state he was in and left. She just blamed the letter and he guessed, he should be happy that she didn't kick his ass for getting turned on by her father's love letter, but that's all she thought it was. She didn't know that he was picturing HER when he read it.

"Fuck!" He hisses in pleasure as strokes himself faster, imagining his own hand being replaced by a smaller and paler one.

Suki gets home. She doesn't see Naruto. Frowning, she goes looking for him. She'd been gone at least an hour. The last Uchiha wasn't exactly an expert on the subject, but she figured he'd be…"decent" by now. Yeah, she was wrong. Naruto's stamina apparently applied in other areas such as self pleasuring. She hears him hiss.

_"Fuck!"_ Naruto hisses and Suki shivers.

She was standing in the hallway. He at some point must have been gone back his room. The door was open, but she was pressed against the way and out of sight of it.

It was wrong. She knew that but it was like staring at a tornado. You knew that you should get the Hell out of there, but you just stood there frozen. Well in Suki's case it wasn't staring, more like listening, but she wasn't going to argue over technicalities like that.

Suki felt herself shiver again. Naruto was loud. He was actually growling in a way that heated her blood. This was animalistic.

She squirms a bit as the sounds of his pants, moans, and growls started to her affect her. She'd never thought of herself as a voyeur, but Naruto had a way of proving her wrong.

"Suki!" He practically snarls her name and she feels herself blush.

"Guess Gaara wasn't lying about him being attracted to me." She mutters.

Still being attracted to her and being in love were two different things. Most people were attracted to the one they loved, but you could find someone physically appealing without being in love.

She knew Naruto though. He never did anything halfway. They were both so screwed and not in a good way. The brunette bites her lower lip and mentally curses. She'd only wind up hurting him again. Hinata was right about that.

The kindest thing to do, would be to leave, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Besides, he'd chase her to the ends of the earth again. No, she was just going to pretend that nothing had changed. It wasn't like he knew that she was in love with him or that she had listened to him do THAT.

**"You have an audience."** Kyuubi informs Naruto as the blonde was cleaning himself up.

**_"What?!"_** The blonde demands.

**"The Uchiha is standing in the hallway. I can scent her arousal and her anxieties from here. She's been here for three minutes. Thought you might want to put on a show for her."** Kyuubi states.

**_"I'm going to kill you, Kurama!"_** Naruto snarls in his head.

**"Did I mention that the traces of two male scents still linger on her? One is Gaara's. It's not his arousal that I scent on her. I don't know the other male. I can tell he wanted her. Given how faint it is, it seems that she's a faithful vixen. But still…it is best to remind her of who she belongs to. If you don't, she'll start to doubt your commitment to her."** Kyubbi continues on as if this was all very reasonable and in the fox's mind it probably was.

**_"Wait someone wanted to TOUCH her?"_** Naruto growls feeling his eyes bleed red and teeth sharpen.

**"Despite her less than docile personality, she is by human standards beautiful. It's not surprising another male would try to claim her since you clearly are not capable of it!"** Kyuubi taunts him.

**_"Fuck you, Kurama."_** Naruto growls.

**"Wouldn't you rather be doing that with her?"** He continues goading him and then flits off into the back corner of Naruto's mind.

"You know it's really not nice to spy on people like that." Naruto says and pushes her against the wall.

"Naruto, I…" Suki starts to say and then realizes she had nothing.

What sort of excuse could she come up with? It was an accident? It had started that way at the beginning. She supposed she could say she was going to confront him about the shower thing. But it was one thing to accidentally see someone just showering. It was another to listen as the other person got off.

"It's okay. I'm not mad." He tries to reassure her.

"You aren't?" She watches him warily.

"No, we live together. It was bound to happen sooner or later." The blonde smiles, trying to make this less awkward.

"Yeah." Suki nods her head, not believing her luck.

"You know…sometimes it's kinda nice having a fox demon inside me." Naruto murmurs as he leans over and whispers into her ear, his breath hot against her neck.

"Why?" Those dark orbs of hers were now shimmering with confusion.

"His sense of smell is better than mine. A lot better." Naruto smirks.

"I don't get it." Which was true because Suki definitely didn't get it.

"I can smell…well I guess I should say he can smell two men on you. One's Gaara. I trust Gaara. I know he wouldn't do anything with you. The other, I don't know. But he wanted you. I don't like that." He growls.

"Are you seriously jealous?" She looks at him in disbelief.

"No. I know you didn't touch him. Kyuubi's nose can tell me that too. You were a good girl." He licks her ear.

"Naruto, I think you are _Going Kyuubi_ again." She warns him.

"Maybe a little." The blonde admits.

"Then maybe you should let go of me." Suki nods at him.

"I don't want to and I know you don't want me to either." The blue eyed ninja tells her.

"What makes you say that?" Suki asks torn between curiosity and worry.

"He can smell more than just the people you've interacted with. He can scent that you liked listening. I never figured you for a voyeur." He states.

"Naruto, that…I…dammit!" She says.

"It's okay. I'm glad you did. I'm going to be so fucking happy when we are married and the others know that you are mine. I would have killed him if he touched you." He murmurs darkly into her ear and then suddenly kisses her.

She shivers at his tone. The brunette when she heard him say that, didn't doubt for a minute that as it was now…he meant it. Before she could respond he kissed her. So she kissed back, wrapping her arms around his neck and returning it with an equally possessive passion.

Naruto growls in approval and she felt herself being shoved against the wall roughly. It didn't really hurt, but it was enough to surprise her. She wraps her legs around his waist for balance.

"Mine." He murmurs, breaking the kiss just long enough to say, and then returns to branding her with his mouth.

Suki could only nod. It was all that she could do to keep up with the whirlwind that was his kiss. But fuck it felt good.

"No one else can touch you like this. Not now, not EVER." He tells her and Suki gasps when she feels him grab her ass and another hand slide her pants off.

"I wasn't going to let them." She pants out.

"Good and I'm not going to let you leave me again. Never again." He continues these declarations or were they orders?

She squirms wildly, when she felt his hand slide underneath her panties. Oh fuck! He was touching her there. She blushes scarlet.

"Kyuubi wasn't lying." He murmurs in wonder.

"I really need to talk to that furball about respecting other people's privacy." She rolls her eyes at the Nine Tailed Fox's antics.

"You can talk to him later." Naruto curiously glides his hand along her, drawing a moan from the brunette and causing her to buck her hips in response.

"Nhhh!" She cries out.

"You're so sensitive." He murmurs approvingly, eyes still red.

"If I grabbed you by the dick, you'd probably be sensitive too." She huffs.

"Gods and Goddesses, you've always had such a sassy mouth. Not this time though. You don't get to avoid this with sarcasm." He silences her with another kiss.

Suki moans and returns it. Was this actually happening? That's when Naruto's thumb brushed against her clit. She didn't know if it accidental or not but she felt embarrassed by the wanton moan it drew from her.

"Do that again." The blonde rushes his thumb in the same spot, eliciting another moan from her to his great pleasure.

"Fuck! Naruto." She pants.

"I like it when you say my name like that." He admits and marvels at how wet she was.

He did that. Naruto made her wet. He was the one making her moan. The blonde felt…proud and he'd never been so turned on in his life. Maybe that was why he was growing so much bolder than he normally would have been.

"You're so wet. Are you going to cum for me, Suki?" He growls into her ear.

"Naruto…I…we…" She pants and tries to focus, this wasn't a good idea, and she knew that…she just couldn't remember why.

"No. Just enjoy it. Don't overthink it." He orders and slides a finger inside her.

"Fuck!" She moans and squirms wildly.

He'd never touched a woman like this before. The future Hokage had nothing to compare it to. But instinctively, he knew that Suki was hot, wet, and tight.

He was a little worried that maybe he'd do it wrong. What if she didn't like it? What if he hurt her? But judging by the way she moaned and was writhing against his touch, he decided that wasn't something he needed to worry about. Instinct could be a beautiful thing.

"See how much better it is, when you aren't trying to get away from me?" He whispers and kisses her neck.

Suki tilts her neck to the side. That just excited him more. He loved marking her neck up.

He was going to have to burn her high collared shirts though. Everyone should be able to see his hardwork. That's when he decided to add a second finger and move them faster.

"NARUTO!" Suki screams out his name as her orgasm hits her like a Rasengan, fast and strong as Naruto slides his fingers out of Suki.

**End of Lime**

"God, you're beautiful." He mutters and pulls her even closer to him, as she pants trying to come down from the high that her release gave her.

**"FINALLY! That's better. Well it should be at least enough to keep her from considering other men for awhile anyway."** Kyuubi says.

Naruto was irritated when Kyuubi flashed him a picture of a presumably black furred vixen, being surrounded by likely male foxes. It seemed it was normal for multiple males to try to win over a female, but she'd only choose one raise children with.

She might couple with others, but only one got the honor of being a den mate. Foxes could change partners every year, stay together for a few years, or be a mated pair for life. In Kyuubi's mind apparently this depended on whether or not the male was GOOD at satisfying the female and how well he could hunt.

**_"Just shut up you pervert."_** Naruto growls at him.

"Didn't know that." The blonde was suddenly distracted by the sight of Suki's ruby red eyes clouded over with pleasure.

"Didn't know what?" She mumbles.

"That your Sharingan activates when you're aroused." He says.

"You are such a loser." She mumbles, but snuggles into him.

"I don't think so. I mean I got you back, didn't I?" The blonde asks.

"Yes, you did." The brunette answers.

"And I'm not letting you go again." He tells her.

"I'm not going anywhere." She reassures him.

"Good." He says and holds her tighter.

Suki goes quiet. She didn't know what to say now. She knew that their relationship had just been changed significantly.

It was one thing to kiss to "practice" for the wedding. Even the necking could be overlooked, because she was pretty sure that Kyuubi played a heavy hand in that. But him crying out her name as he came and touching her so intimately…that was well passed the boundaries of friendship. They were quite lovers yet, but they were closer to being that than _Just friends._


	7. Love & War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto and Suki continue to grow closer as their wedding day creeps ever closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

"If you let go of me, I can return the favor." Suki murmurs.

"W-Wait what?" Naruto looks at her in shock as he blushes about ten shades of red.

"It's only fair." The last Uchiha points out and privately she was a bit amused at how suddenly bashful Naruto was.

"You don't have to. It's not like there's a scoreboard or anything." Naruto wouldn't stop blushing.

"You're chivalry is touching, really.I'm not Hinata though. I don't need it." She saunters off, casting a look over her shoulder at him as she heads to her room.

"Wait, what's that supposed to mean?!" The blonde demands as he follows her.

"Just what it sounds like." Suki sits on the bed, crossing her stunning creamy legs in such a way that Naruto got a good look at her choice in undergarments, silk white tiger pattern today…

"I don't know if that's a slam against Hinata or if you are jealous." Obviously, the lovable idiot was having a hard time reading her.

"It's a slam against your perfect pretty little princess." Suki wasn't proud of it, but she was now half snarling.

"Whoa. You are really jealous." The blue eyed ninja blinks.

"I'm not jealous." Suki scoffs and grabs Naruto, pinning him to the bed.

"Yes, you are." Naruto couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm not. I can do something she can't." She smirks.

"What's that?" The blonde gulped, when he saw her Sharingan spinning in annoyance…maybe provoking her wasn't a good idea.

"Touch you without fainting." Suki informs him and yanks off his pants with one swift tug.

"HEY! Easy there…" Naruto cries out.

"Since when have things ever been easy between us?" She taunts him.

"Well you got a point there." He mutters.

**Warning Lime**

"Good. Lose the boxers or I will burn them." She informs him.

"Whoa." Naruto decides that he did NOT want fire that close to his equipment under any circumstances, slides them off.

Suki tries not to blush or stare. Honestly, she'd never really seen a naked man before in the flesh, other than Suigetsu. She didn't count that. He was naked in the tank. It wasn't like he flashed her on purpose.

Naruto though was a lot bigger than Suigetsu. The water lover she knew from Kabuto's medical notations, was considered above average. Yes, she "borrowed" Kabuto's texts once.

She wanted to figure out who would prove most useful in killing Itachi. That hadn't gone the way she planned, but she had learned a lot about anatomy, particularly male anatomy that she hadn't known before. So it wasn't a complete loss.

"Tell me if you like it or not." She takes him into good hand.

She'd never actually done this before. Suki wasn't as innocent as Naruto. She'd walked in on a few embarrassing situations in the Sound and she had seen enough adult films to get the general idea. Still seeing something and actually doing it yourself were two completely different things.

Naruto just nods. He wasn't sure what got into Suki. At first, he thought she was only offering out of some sense of fairness. You scratch my back, I scratch your back, type of thing. Well more specifically, You give me an orgasm, I give you one…in this case.

This was Suki though. So nothing could ever be that simple. She'd made that crack about Hinata. She was actually jealous. Really, jealous.

Was it wrong that that made him happy? Probably. If the last Uchiha actually got angry, Hinata was a goner and he didn't want his friend to die. Then Suki began moving her hand and all rational thought vanished.

Suki glides her hand over his length, gently at first. She wasn't really sure how sensitive he was. He was so warm to the touch though and if his erection was any indication, Naruto was enjoying himself so far.

"FUCK!" He hisses and bucks into her hand, instinctively.

Her hands were cool and soft, like silk. They felt so much better than his own. She was barely touching him and he already felt like he was going to climax in her hand. God, he was pathetic. This might never happen again. He should at least try to make it last as long as possible.

"You hiss like a snake when you are turned on, I notice." She rubs her hand along his arousal a little bit faster.

"Ju-st don't stop. That feels really good." He pants and bucks into her hand.

"I can tell. You are throbbing against my hand." She reminds him and brushes her thumb against the tip.

"SUKI!" He growls.

"Hmm I'm not sure if that was as an ' _Owe Suki'_ or ' _Please Do That Again Suki.'"_ She feigns confusion and does it again.

Naruto at this point was tempted just to grab her. The blonde was considering yanking those silk panties off and just driving into her. It felt so good. He wanted more. He was so close. At the same time though, as badly as he wanted to cum, he didn't want it to be over.

"You're holding back. That's not like you. Scaredy Cat." She taunts him just like she had as Genin.

That made Naruto snap. Suki's sassy mouth always did. Just now it was in a different way. He grabs her and rolls her until she was underneath him. The blonde was gratified to her a startled eep from her.

He looked down at her. How the Hell had he not done this before? She was beautiful. The fact that she was only wearing her shirt and panties, so he could see her lovely long legs only excited him more.

Naruto debates about just yanking the rest of her clothes off. Suki didn't seem to have a problem with threatening his clothes, but he decided against it. He didn't want to startle her. He settles for kissing her.

"Mmm." Suki moans into the kiss and reaches down, continuing to stroke him.

Naruto groans into the kiss. The blonde "punishes" her with his tongue for teasing him. Dammit. He wanted to make this last longer, but it just felt so good. He could feel her soft, warm breasts against his chest even if there were two layers of clothing separating them. Her legs sliding against his. The taste of her kiss and her hands around his arousal was just too much. He spirals over the edge.

**End Lime**

"Your range is impressive." Suki blinks, a few minutes later after they had both come down from the high that came with being together.

Naruto blushes deeply at that. How would she even know? It wasn't like she had more experience in this stuff than he did.

"How do you know that?"

"I might have read some educational texts and watched some erotic movies. I just wanted to make sure that I was good at it." She sounded really embarrassed to Naruto. "You know, good at being with someone. It was for Clan Restoration purposes."

"Oh well that makes sense. I never figured you to be someone who would be insecure about stuff like that or anything really. You don't' need to worry though. You were amazing." The blonde says.

"Thanks." She blushes and looks away.

"Anytime so…" Naruto wasn't sure what to say after all that.

"I'll go um do the laundry." Suki blushes.

"Good idea." He agrees and watches her leave with the sheets in her arms.

"Dammit. What do I do now?" Naruto sighs at the thought.

This was confusing! Did he go after her? Well maybe she wanted some time alone to think. What were they now anyway? Friends didn't touch each other like that. But they weren't lovers.

* * *

Meanwhile, Suki was having similar thoughts. She threw their clothes and blankets into the washing machine. What was she supposed to do now?

What the Hell had she been thinking? Oh right, she hadn't been thinking. Naruto had just pounced. So naturally, she responded. She shivers remembering the warmth of his touch and the sounds he made when she touched him.

It was all so intense, but that was just who they were. Why did she ever imagined that intimacy with him would be anything but the whirlwind that fighting him was?

* * *

Finally, Naruto gathers up his courage to go see her. He needed more time to figure out something to say. The blonde knew if he said one stupid thing, it probably wasn't going to happen again.

As confusing as it was to have these desires for his best friend, he wanted it to. That and he really didn't want to hurt Suki's feelings and make her feel self conscious about her seduction skills. (They were exceptional and she had nothing to worry about there.)

"Hey, I just remembered that Kakashi needed me for something. So I'll be back later. Okay?" He calls out.

"Alright." Suki answers.

She wasn't sure whether to be relieved or hurt that he was leaving immediately after. But she was being a hypocrite. She knew that. The first thing she had done afterwards was use the sheets as an excuse to get away from him. The last Uchiha needed time to think. She couldn't blame Naruto for being the same way.

He wasn't going to see Kakashi. It was a lie and they both knew it, but she wasn't going to call him out on it. She nods as he leaves.

* * *

"I shouldn't have lied to her." Naruto mutters once he's out of the Uchiha District.

He wasn't going to see Kakashi, but he was going to see another Kage. So maybe that made it slightly less of a lie? No, he knew he was rationalizing. But still he couldn't help it. He'd never lied to her before. It made him feel sick. He didn't want to do it again. But it was just a white lie. It wasn't going to hurt anyone.

"Gaara?" He knocks on the door of the hotel room Gaara was staying in.

The red head opens the door. He lets Naruto in despite the hour. He raises an eyebrow as if to say, _Well?_

"I screwed up. Well I think I did anyway or I'm about to. I don't know what to do." He admits.

"What happened?" The Kazekage asks.

"It's a long story, but I got excited. Suki left. So I was…you know?" Naruto trails off.

"Naruto everyone does it. You can say the word." The red head rolls his eyes at his friend's innocence.

"Right, but she came back. I didn't notice at first because I was distracted and she was in the hall. I was in my room, but I guess she heard well everything." He mutters.

"If you are living with someone, this type of thing is bound to happen sooner or later. I'm sure she understands that." Gaara offers consolingly.

"Well Kyuubi noticed her. She got…aroused from overhearing everything, according to him." Naruto blushes.

"Ohhh. So what did you do?" The red head looks at him in amazement.

"I pushed her against the wall, said some things, and I touched her." The blonde mutters.

"You touched her?" The red head sounded rather stunned that Suki had allowed such a thing and well, frankly so was Naruto.

"Yeah. She liked it, but then she wanted to 'return the favor.' She got jealous about Hinata, but it felt good." Naruto finishes lamely.

"In conclusion, you're both idiots who have no idea how to communicate that you find each other desirable." Gaara summarizes.

"Hey!" Naruto protests.

"You two make everything far too complicated. You are attracted to her, right?" The Kazekage asks.

"Definitely." Naruto agrees.

"And she's attracted to you?" The red head continues.

"I guess so, otherwise she wouldn't have…" The blonde starts to explain, but Gaara cuts him off.

"Yes or no will be sufficient. You both agreed to get married? You've both proven time and time again that you would die for each other? I don't see the problem. You want her. She wants you." The Kazekage finishes.

"Yeah and yeah. It's just…you know we've been friends for so long. Suki has trusting people." He rubs the back of his head nervously.

"She didn't seem to have any trouble trusting you when she grabbed your… forget I said that. You get the point." The Kazekage sighs.

"Yep, got it. I still don't want to push to hard. She might leave again." Naruto looks at his feet.

"You have real abandonment issues with her. You two are going to have to talk about that." The other man shakes his head.

"Well she said she wasn't going to." Naruto says.

"But you don't believe her?" Gaara says.

"I don't know. She's left twice before. I mean the second time she came back willingly, but it still hurts." The blonde admits.

"I know, but I'm not the one you need to talk about this." Gaara places his hand on his shoulder.

"I know. It's terrifying. What if she regrets it?" He asks.

"Naruto, I am NOT a marriage counselor. I'm your friend. I love you." The other man sighs heavily.

"…Gaara, I mean you are like a brother to me but…" Naruto was now freaking out.

"NOT LIKE THAT, YOU IDIOT!" Gaara sighs and smacks his forehead.

"Oh." Naruto replies.

"I love you like a brother. Anyway, but you need to man up. You didn't flinch at facing Madara and you are telling me you are too scared to ask Suki if she wants a real relationship? This is AFTER you proposed to her by the way?" Gaara finishes.

"Yeah. I guess when you put it like that…it sounds kinda silly." He mutters.

"It does. Now go talk to HER." The Kazekage demands.

"Yeah. Wish me luck." He he heads off.

"Good luck." Gaara calls out as Naruto leaves.

* * *

He stops at the flower shop first. Maybe Ino could help. She knew about these types of things.

"Did you and Suki have a fight?" The blonde woman looks up at him.

"What makes you think that?" He gulps slightly.

"Most men only get flowers as apologies or for special occasions." The other blonde shrugs.

"Well…we didn't exactly have a fight, but I want to do something special for her. Um which flowers do you think would say…I want to be with you?" Naruto blushes.

"Red roses would be the safest choice and no one can really mistake their meaning." She offers.

"Great! So I'll go with that." Naruto smiles at that.

"How many would you like?" Ino looks at him curiously.

"Um…a dozen, I guess?" Surely, that had to be a good answer Naruto thinks to himself.

"A dozen is a good choice." Ino assures him and sells him the flowers.

"Thanks!" He quickly dashes home.

* * *

"Suki?" He calls out, once he's inside.

"I'm in the kitchen." Came the immediate response.

Naruto heads to the kitchen. He saw that Suki was actually making Ramen. He wasn't sure if that was her version of letting him down easy or if Suki's version of getting him flowers.

"You don't eat Ramen…like ever." Naruto couldn't help, but feel more than a little stunned at this development.

"You do though." She turns around and smiles shyly.

"Here, these are for you." He awkwardly hands them to her.

"Thanks." She sniffs them and smiles more.

Well that was a good sign, he guessed. Dammit. Why couldn't this be easier? It'd be so easy when he had her against the wall.

"Their beautiful." She comments because they were and she wanted to break the silence.

"Just like you then." Naruto grins.

"You're sweet." Suki shakes her head in amusement.

"But you hate sweets…" That couldn't be a good sign in the blonde's mind.

"You're the only exception. I can't hate you. Believe me, it would have made things easier in the Sound and while I was traveling with Team Hawk, if I could have." She says.

"I'm not sure if that's supposed to be reassuring or not. You want to hate me…" Naruto looks down at his feet.

"It'd be better if I did. I keep hurting you." She murmurs.

"Only because you keep leaving!" He argues.

"Sometimes I wonder if you aren't a bit of a masochist." Suki tilts her head thoughtfully.

"Not really, but if that's what it takes to keep you…" Naruto trails off.

"Keep me?" She asks.

"I mean…we are getting married anyway. Can't it be real?" Naruto questions.

"Ohhh…I wasn't sure. I thought it might have been you _Going Kyuubi."_ She mutters.

"A little bit, but it was also me acting on my feelings. Maybe in a more animalistic way than is healthy, but yeah." The blonde could feel his face burning with embarrassment.

"Nothing about our relationship has ever been healthy." Suki laughs.

"I guess not." Naruto agrees.

"I can't believe you actually got me flowers. Like we are normal or something." Suki actually giggles at that.

"Well what did you expect?" He asks.

"Kunais honestly." She shrugs and smiles.

"Damn. Should have thought of that, but I thought you liked the flowers?" Naruto looks at her in confusion.

"I do. They're perfect." She murmurs.

"So do you want to…?" He asks warily.

"For the record, this a horrible idea. But yes, I want to be with you." Suki leans in, till their foreheads were touching and lightly brushes her lips against his.

"It's not a horrible idea, but I want to be with you too." Naruto deepens the kiss, pushing her until she was sitting on the counter.

"We can't even agree on if this is a good idea or a bad idea." She murmurs.

"You'll come around eventually. You are just stubborn, but I'm more stubborn." Naruto chuckles.

"I can't argue with that." She smiles.

" love you." He smiles back.

"Naruto, don't make me say that." She suddenly jumps off the counter as if she was going to bolt.

"Suki, what's wrong?" He looks at her utterly bewildered.

"Everyone that I ever said that to is DEAD. Don't make me say it to you." Suki's eyes were wide with horror.

"Suki, that wasn't because you loved them. It was because the village isolated your family and your family plotted a coup. It had nothing to do with you loving them." He tells her.

"Let's not test that theory." Suki pleads with him.

"You're kidding me…" Naruto blinks.

"I'm not!" She snaps at him, Sharingan flashing.

"Suki. It's okay you don't have to say it. The fact you are freaking out about it so much, tells me all I need to know. You can say the actual words later. Just don't run off again." He grabs her and pulls her into her arms.

"Thank you." Suki snuggles into his arms.

"So you still have the bandages." He looks down at her arms.

"Uh huh?" She asks.

"Did you wanna try out that whole _playing doctor_ thing?" Naruto grins.

"Do you finally understand what that means?" She snorts with amusement.

"Well sorta. I get that it's some kind of erotic game…" The blonde's face was likely redder than Suki's beloved tomatoes at this point.

"Maybe…if we get to that point, we should start with the basics. That's probably a bit advanced for you. You have two modes. Oblivious Angel and Kyuubi." She says.

"Uh huh and where's _Playing Doctor_ fall on that scale?" He asks.

"About three quarters of the way between angel and Kyuubi, with Kyuubi being closer." Suki answers without batting an eyelash.

"Oh. Good to know. But I can so handle it, if that's something you want to do." Naruto crosses his arms defensively.

"Maybe." She tilts her head as if considering it.

"I can work with maybe." He says.

"By the way, don't think because you gave me flowers that you are getting that automatically." Suki rolls her eyes at him.

"Oh so now you are going to pretend you don't want it? Who was the one who threatened to burn my boxers off and moaned my name?" He taunts her.

"That was not playing fair." It was Suki's turn to blush.

"Alls fair in love and war and we definitely are both." He kisses her.

"Mmm, that's true." She murmurs and kisses back, running her fingers through his hair.


	8. Everything is a Competition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is a competition when it comes to Suki and Naruto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

A few days had passed since Naruto's confession and Suki's…almost concession. They settled into a routine of sorts. Mostly it was their normal lives with lots of kissing thrown in, whenever there was an opportunity. Neither of them had dared to venture further.

Naruto was happy though. Kissing Suki by itself was…he didn't really have the words to describe it. He just knew he wanted to do it again and again. That and Suki was FINALLY opening up to him, at least a little. He could "trick" her into doing it, if he asked her questions between their heated kisses.

_"Morning." She murmured into their kiss when they woke up in each other's arms._

_"Morning." He returned the kiss.  
_

_"I could get used to this." She broke the kiss by playfully tugging at his lower lip with her teeth.  
_

_"Yeah. Suki?" He asked._

_"Mhm?" She ran her fingers through his hair.  
_

_"You know while you were gone, you know how much I missed you. But did you ever…think of me when you were away?" Naruto knew the question probably shocked her, but he had to know anyway.  
_

_"You were on my mind almost as much as Itachi. Both of you were constantly tormenting me." She admitted as she kissed him with a bruising passion._

_Naruto moaned into the kiss. Suki had been gentle when she brought him over the edge that night, but ever since then…her kisses had been more aggressive. It was almost like back in their Academy days, when they would compete over everything. In this case, that turned out to be who was in control of their kisses. It didn't bother Naruto though. He loved gentle Suki, as rare as she was. And he loved rough Suki._

_"What do you mean by that?" He broke the kiss and looked down at her, panting slightly._

_"Itachi because I thought he killed our clan for nothing. I wanted revenge. You because…I remembered the look on your face when I left. I hurt you. I felt guilty and I hated you for it." She confessed._

_"Oh." Naruto felt crushed.  
_

_"Well I thought I did anyway. I wanted to hate you so badly. In reality, I hated myself more than anything. I couldn't break my bond with you. I thought it made me weak." She continued and seemed as shocked as Naruto as the words just continued to pour from her mouth, like some sort of damn had been broken and the flood waters were lashing out._

_"You sound like you changed your mind?" The blonde looked at her hopefully.  
_

_"I did. It made me stronger. You always pushed me. So I pushed back." She kissed his neck.  
_

_"Ahhh! Suki!" He squirmed wildly and started to understand why Suki was so vocal when he marked her neck, damn it felt good._

_"How's it feel to be on the receiving end?" Suki smirked as she bit down lightly.  
_

_"Really fucking good." Naruto growled._

_"Good to know. I should probably get started on breakfast." She mused and hopped off him._

_"Wait…THAT'S IT?! You're just going to stop?" Naruto tried his best not to gape at her.  
_

_"Mhm. Unless you'd prefer to go on your mission without eating breakfast." Suki actually had the audacity to shrug at him._

_"Screw eating. Get back here!" Naruto gave her a dirty look.  
_

_"Mmm you always were a slow learner. You aren't the one in charge here." She sauntered fof with a seductive sway to her hips that Naruto was sure she deliberately used to tease him.  
_

_"Evil!" He huffed and followed her._

_"If you wanted sugary sweet, you should have gone with Hinata." Suki reached to open the cupboard._

_"You're still…sore about her? Suki, I NEVER did anything with her. She's just a friend. A good friend. But that's it!" Naruto stared at her in disbelief.  
_

_"I know you didn't. She still wants you though." Suki pulled out a pan._

_"That doesn't matter. I don't want her. I want you." He kissed her._

_"Mmm for now." She returned the kiss._

_"Forever." He pushed her onto the countertop._

_"It scares me sometimes." She admitted._

_"What does?" Naruto felt utterly baffled.  
_

_"That I could lose you." The brunette confessed._

_"You aren't going to." He promised and kissed her._

Yeah. They were definitely making progress. Naruto supposed in a twisted way that he should be grateful to the Council. Without them, he and Suki probably never would have realized their feelings for each other.

* * *

Suki smiles as she walks into the house. She'd been given an easy mission. Just guard duty. Which meant it wasn't an overnight mission.

This meant she'd get to sleep in Naruto's arms tonight. This was something she'd grown used to and she was starting to irritated if she got missions that took longer than a day to complete because of it. The last Uchiha was a bit disturbed by how quickly she was growing dependent on his touch to feel content, but it was too late to worry about that now.

"Naruto, you home?" She calls out.

When she didn't get a response, she shrugs it off. It was only 5:00 P.M. He was probably "helping" Kakashi with paperwork. By helping she meant the lazy Hokage hadn't shown up and Naruto got suckered into it. When this happened, he usually didn't get home until after the sun set. Naruto really sucked at paperwork. It was harder to tell who was less suited for that aspect of the job, Kakashi or Naruto.

The last Uchiha decided to use this time "productively." A nice hot bubble bath sounded good. After that, she'd look around to see what she could make for dinner. Thankfully, Naruto's diet now was no longer 90% Ramen and ninja rations. More like 50%.

"A bath sounds good." She heads to the bathroom for a nice, hot soak.

Naruto liked her cooking. The blonde wasn't a good pretender. If he didn't, she would know. But she figured he probably would have ate whatever she made even if she burned it to a crisp. Secretly, she thought he got some sort of kick out of her doing something so domestic and was just happy to see she cared.

* * *

Well Suki was partially correct. Naruto was with Kakashi. Yes, they were doing paperwork. For once, the silver haired Hokage was actually doing at least some of it though. Mostly because he had decided to use this as a cunning ploy to interrogate Naruto, subtly.

"According to latest gossip, you and Suki are the new Romeo and Juliet. Fortunately, without the dying part." Kakashi chuckles.

"Um yeah…something like that." Naruto blushes slightly.

"So it is no longer just you two pretending." The silver haired ninja observes.

"What makes you say that?!" The blonde demanded.

"Naruto, you are blushing. There has to be something to blush about. So what happened?" He signs another authorization form. (Damn, how many of these are there? He wondered.)

"Alright. Yeah…it's real now. It just sorta happened. Please don't ask for details!" He begs.

"I see. Well it is about time. I knew this would happen from your first day on Team Seven. That or you were going to kill each other." He adds as an afterthought.

"Gee, thanks. Your confidence in us is very touching." Naruto scoffs.

"More than once it looked like it'd be the second option, but I'm very happy that you two have…decided to act on all that pent up sexual tension you've built up over the years. If I had known that was the case, I would have given you the month off. Yes, a month seems about right. You've always had so much energy and Suki is far from a Shikamaru herself." The CopyCat Ninja actually laughs.

"It's not like that. I mean I wish it was. Other than that one night though, it's all been kissing, necking, and cuddling. Yeah, she cuddles." Naruto snickers at that last part.

"I can't see Suki cuddling, but you have never lied to me before. What happened that one night?" Kakashi raises an eyebrow.

"That's none of your business." Naruto growls.

"Ah. Well something sexual no doubt, but you still have your innocence." Kakashi looks Naruto up and down like he expected that to be written on the blonde's forehead or something.

"You can't possibly tell that just by looking at someone." The blonde sighs in exasperation.

"Trust me, Naruto. You can once you know what to look for. Well if you need a few tips, I as your Sensei would be more than happy to help. Suki has always struck me as similar to a cat. She is very independent and will avoid most people. But if you pet them JUST the right way, they'll seek out your attention. That or bribe them with food. Have you tried tomatoes?" Kakashi suggests helpfully.

"Kakashi, I know she likes tomatoes, but she doesn't like them THAT much." Naruto laughs.

"Well no. I doubt that by itself would be enough to make her receptive. But it'd put her in a good mood, which would allow you to make her so." Kakashi explains.

"Maybe. It's okay though. I mean we are getting married once her arm is healed. So…maybe she's just the type that prefers to wait till marriage?" He wonders out loud.

"Naruto, I doubt that's it. Sakura might hold onto such old fashioned romantic notions. It would seem highly unlikely Suki would though." Kakashi shakes his head as though he thought Naruto was being adorably naive.

"Hey! It's possible. She cuddles. Didn't expect that. So maybe." The blonde defends his reasoning.

"I suppose anything is possible. What about taking her somewhere? An actual date might do wonders to make the relationship seem more real to both of you." Kakashi offers.

"That's a great idea! Yeah. I'll talk to her about it. Thanks, Kakashi Sensei!" Naruto darts out of there.

"I probably should have waited until we were done with the paperwork to make that suggestion." Kakashi sighs helplessly as he resigns himself to one boring evening.

* * *

"Hey, Suki! You back?" Naruto calls out.

"I'm in the bath!" He hears Suki's voice.

Dammit! It was hard to focus on the date when images of her in the shower hit him full force. He heads to the bathroom. Well more precisely, he stands out in the hallway.

"Loser, you know you don't have to talk to me through the door." Suki sounded rather amused by the entire situation.

"Well you know…I should respect your privacy." The blonde nods sagely.

"You didn't seem to mind disrespecting it when you watched me shower the other day. Gaara told me." Now, she sounded well, annoyed.

"Dammit! Suki, I swear I can explain. I didn't mean to. It's just you didn't shut the door, so I assumed the bathroom wasn't taken. It wasn't like I was trying spy on you." Naruto gulps.

"It's okay, Naruto. I was more mad that you allowed me to believe someone had broken into our home…than you got an eyeful. I'm over it. I know you just didn't want a beating." She offers.

"Oh good." Naruto sighs in relief.

"Besides, it wouldn't be fair to hold it against you. I overheard you. You saw me." She reasons.

"Yeah. Exactly." He says.

"So come on. I'm tired of shouting." She informs him.

"Alright." He walks into the bathroom.

It was a bubble bath. So mostly he just saw her creamy shoulders and the very top of her breasts. The bubbles were stacked pretty high. He wondered how long they'd last.

He felt a surge of pride shoot through him. She was HIS. This gorgeous woman was his…fiancee. The word still felt foreign to him even in his head.

Naruto mentally smacks himself for such thoughts. That had to be Kyuubi's influence. There was no way that he sounded like so much of a caveman own on his own. Right?

"I didn't expect you back so early. So it wasn't paperwork." She didn't seem the least bit shy about bathing in front of him.

"It was, but he let me out early. I was thinking, you know maybe if we could go somewhere, with the other Rookies. You know like a double date, but with more people?" He asks.

"Let me get this straight. You are asking me out…with nearly a dozen other people tagging along, AFTER you proposed to me?" Suki shoots him a rather incredulous look that said, _"You're kidding me, right?"_

"Yeah, I know it's kinda out of order. But it'd be good for you to get to know everyone again." Naruto smiles at her.

"Get to know them again? I barely knew them when I was here, except for Sakura." She counters.

"All the more reason to go!" He gins at her cheekily.

"I have a better idea." Suki pulls him into the tub with her.

"SUKI!" He cries out in shock.

"We could go with them to a movie or…we could stay here. Alone. Together." She murmurs pushing him so he was laying down in the tub and straddles his waist.

Naruto got well an eyeful. The bubbles covered most of her, but for some reason that just made it hotter. Lucky bubbles getting to cling to her body like that. He'd never felt jealous of bubbles before.

"Suki, I mean it. It'd be good for you to try to make friends. Well besides just me." He insists.

"I don't need anyone but you." She licks his ear roughly.

"Suki, t-that's not fighting fair." He growls.

"So fight back. Punish me." She purrs into his ear, nibbling on it, and then moves down to suck on his neck.

"Don't tempt me or you won't be walking for a week." He warns her.

Suki blinks and tilts her head. Hmm yes, his teeth were sharpening. The brunette realized she was close to bringing out his animal side. Well that was always…fun.

Naruto didn't seem to want to take a walk on the wild side though. Was he worried about hurting her? Pft. She wasn't fragile.

"You're pretty cocky for someone that's never done it before." She murmurs and lays her head on his shoulder, moving so she was sitting in his lap.

"Inexperience didn't seem to be an issue the last time we were together." He growls darkly and Suki shivers.

"Right back at you." She actually sounded a little breathless.

"So come on, at least give it a chance." Naruto kisses her neck.

"Mmm. No. I'm not going and that's final." She says.

"You sure?" He bites down, causing her to moan.

"P-Positive. It's stupid. We've known each other since we were five. We don't need to go on dates to learn about each other. We can d-o that here." She states.

"Suki, I want you to have friends. I want you to be happy." He shocks himself by gliding his hands over her breasts.

"Mmm I am happy. I have you. That's all I need. And…I get along okay with Gaara?" She asks.

"Yeah…maybe a little too well. I mean if he's telling you about the shower thing." He mutters.

"It still counts." She argues.

"You really don't want to go?" He asks.

"Is Lee going?" She replies with a question of her own.

"Yeah, probably. Why?" Naruto questions.

"He's…creepy with that spring time of youth thing. Loud. It hurts my ears. I'm not going." She nods as if all of that should have been obvious.

"I think we are having our first couple's fight." He laughs.

"More like a disagreement. I'm sure you'll see things my way." The last Uchiha smirks.

"Alright. I think I know how we can settle this. A bet." Naruto smirks right back at her.

"I'm listening." Suki looks at him as if she was afraid that the blonde might bite her.

"Once we get out of the tub and you're on the bed, I'll satisfy under a minute without using my hands. If I do, you are going. If I don't…well I don't know. What would you like?" He asks.

"There's no possible way you are going to win that bet. You're good but no one is that good. Hmm…" Suki debates about what she wanted for her prize.

"Oh come on, there has to be something you want." Naruto shoots her an encouraging look.

There was, but she wasn't going to ask for THAT for such a trivial bet. That and well, she had always wanted to visit the Land of Tea's hot springs.

"When you lose, you can ask Kakashi to give us some time off and we can go to the Land of Tea together. I hear their hot springs are amazing." She laughs.

"Damn. Now I'm kinda tempted to lose on purpose." Naruto mutters.

"Mmm I knew you'd see things my way." She smiles slyly.

"Oh don't get me wrong, we are still totally doing this. It's the principle of the thing. A vacation there sounds great, but this is more important long term." The blonde assures her.

"You are so stubborn." Suki rolls her eyes.

"It's a good thing I am. Otherwise we wouldn't be here." He gets out of the hot tub and pulls Suki into his arms.

She blushes hotly. The bubbles were rapidly disappearing. Naruto couldn't resist kissing her as he carried her to their room.

* * *

**Warning Lime**

He sets her on the bed and pulls out a timer. Suki raises an eyebrow like, _Really?_ She shakes her head in amusement, only Naruto.

"Gotta make sure it's an accurate count." He joins her on the bed, hitting the start button.

"Guess so." She smiles.

"I said no hands, so lay on your back." Naruto smiles at her.

"You are still insane." She snorts with amusement but does as he asks.

"Maybe, but you love me anyway." He then gives Suki a NEW kind of kiss.

She blushes hotly. Was Naruto actually using his tongue THERE? Yep, he was. The brunette bites her lower lip to keep from moaning.

It felt like a rush of liquid desire was racing through her veins. His hot, rough tongue against her most sensitive place. Her breath started coming out in needy pants.

Naruto licks hard slow and her. He knew from Jiraiya's books that the clit marked the spot, like on a treasure map. So he made sure to pay extra attention there. He was rewarded with a deep moan and Suki wrapping her legs around his shoulder's tightly for that one.

He knew he was doing something right when she arches against him and he could taste her arousal against his tongue. Suki was anything but sweet when it came to her personality, but the ambrosia of her arousal definitely was.

"N-Naruto, that's not fair!" She moans and squirms wildly, trying fight off the orgasm that she knew was about to consume her.

For that comment, he nipped at her clit very lightly. That's when Suki lost it. She came and she came hard.

"Told you, I could do it. 39 seconds." He smiles smugly.

"No, way." She pants and tries to catch her breath.

She glances at the timer. Damn it really did say 39 seconds. Well it wasn't like she expected him to treat her womanhood like it was ice cream. She shivers. It still felt so intense. So fucking god.

"Yep. So you are going." The blonde kisses her proudly.

Naruto noticed she was trying to pull back from the kiss. Suki was squeamish about tasting herself, it seemed. He didn't expect that.

"Scaredy cat." He mutters.

"I'll show you a scaredy cat." She growls and kisses him.

Naruto returns it joyfully. It made him feel good. The blonde knew Suki wanted him. She really wanted him. That was more than enough to make dealing with his own problem worth it.

"That looks…painful." She murmurs.

"Yeah…" He admits.

"Let me help. It's only fair." Suki tugs off his pants.

"I'm definitely not going to say no. Anytime you want to touch me, go right ahead." He groans when Suki does exactly that.

"Do you realize how messed up it is, that we turned even sexual intimacy into a competition?" She muses as she gently guides him to completion.

"M-Maybe it is a little messed up, but it was fun. Fuck! Just like that. Don't stop." He tells her.

"Wasn't going to. So what did you have in mind?" She teases him and tries not to stare at him in her hand as she teases him more.

"Well, first we can finish this. Then we can talk to the others and see what they want to do. Maybe a movie or dinner would probably be B-BEST. OH FUCK YES!" He growls as he climaxes.

**End Lime**

"Not exactly 39 seconds, but I think I got the job done all the same." She taunts him.

"Damn you're good at that. If your that good with your hands, can't wait to see what you can do with your mouth." Naruto pants, trying to catch his breath.

"You were too excited. You wouldn't have lasted five seconds if I took you in my mouth." Suki blushes.

"Probably not, but what a five seconds it would have been. Besides seeing you blush is more than enough for me." Naruto smiles cheerfully.

"I'm not blushing." She protests.

"Yes, you are. It's cute." He kisses her.

She shakes her head and kisses him back. Whatever. She knew she was blushing but she had to at least pretend otherwise, for the sake of her badass reputation.

"That did kinda defeat the purpose of the bath." She mutters.

"Guess so. We could take another one together if you want or a shower, if you want?" The blonde sounds hopeful.

"Shower could be fun. Race you there." She darts off.

"HEY, THAT'S CHEATING!" Naruto races after her.


	9. You Want to Negotiate?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto and Suki spend some time with their friends. Naruto makes his move, but Suki wants one thing in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews. We are going to start bringing in other characters a bit more.
> 
> Chapter Notation: The Marking I describe in this chapter has been inspired by various shows and other stories, I've read. I put my own twist on it. This is a bit different than the other chapters. I'm not really sure how you guys are going to receive it. I hope you like it though. Naruto's a bit more dominant and serious in this chapter than in others. It's probably a hit or miss thing.

"Are you sure that I can't talk you out of this?" Suki murmurs into Naruto's ear as they were getting ready to meet the other Rookies and Sand Siblings for their "Date Night."

"I'm positive. Suki, you lost the bet. Suck it up. Don't tell me that you are scaredy cat who can't handle going to a movie with our friends." Naruto taunts her.

"I can handle it. I just don't want to. I'd rather stay home. With you. Alone." She licks his ear.

"That's not fair and you k-know it." Naruto groans as he considers canceling.

"Mmm I know. That's why you are the hero of this story and I'm the bad girl." She smiles smugly.

"Suki, get your sexy ass moving or I will tell ALL of them that you like to cuddle." He threatens.

"You wouldn't." She crosses her arms defensively.

"I would. So get moving. We don't want to be late. We aren't Kakashi." He muses.

"That's fighting dirty." She growls, does a hair flip, and flips him off as she starts to walk out of their house.

"Raincheck on that offer." Naruto says laughing and races after her.

"You really are such a loser." She says and shakes her head.

* * *

Meanwhile at the outdoor movie theater Gaara dutifully was using his Kage status to get them all a good spot that was large enough to handle their huge party. Ah there were some perks to being a Kage.

"Wow! That's pretty cool man." Kiba slaps him on the back.

"…" Gaara looks at Kiba like _Why are you touching me?_

"He's just being friendly." Hinata mumbles to Gaara.

"Oh." Gaara figures, fuck it, and slaps Kiba on the back sending the canine lover flying.

"Maybe next time do it just a little m-more gently." She suggests.

"Understood." The red head nods sagely.

"Yeah…well you tried. That's what matters. So you think the Naruto and Suki thing is for real?" Kiba asks.

"Judging by the fact that they are walking towards us and Naruto's got his hand on Suki's ass, I'd say so." Shikamaru observes.

"What, no way?!" Kiba blinks at he stares at the scene playing out before him.

"It's real! They were in the flower shop together!" Ino nods her head determinedly.

"Did it occur to you that Suki might have just lied to you?" Shino shocks everyone by actually talking.

"Guess that's possible, but Naruto is a horrible liar." Choji chimes in.

"Well there's really only one way to settle this. After the movie, drag them off to Girls and Guy's Nights." Temari says.

"There is no way that Suki is going to go for that." Kankuro points out.

"She will if Naruto asks her to." Gaara shrugs.

"You really think so?" Tenten questions.

"I know so." The red head thought that this was a rather obvious fact, but he didn't mind pointing it out.

"Don't even think about running off." Naruto murmurs into her ear, tightening his grip on her ass.

"You know me too well. Wait…is that Hinata by Gaara? You actually invited HER here?!" She practically snarls.

"It wasn't my idea, but she's a member of the Rookie Nine. She has just as much right to be here as we do!" He protests.

"That was just cruelty. Seeing us together is going to crush her. I'm going to go." Suki looks at the door, ready to bolt.

"She's just going to have to get used to seeing us together." Naruto "guides" Suki over to the others.

Naruto could see by the tension in Suki's shoulders that she was planning to run. He wraps both arms around her and pulls her against his chest. To the others it looked like a loving embrace, but the real message was clear to Suki. _You aren't going anywhere. Don't even try._

Everyone was watching them so closely. Not that Suki gave a damn about their opinions, but it was uncomfortable. She squirms and Naruto places a kiss on the top of her head.

"Calm down. It's okay." He whispers.

"I don't like this. I never should have made that bet." She grumbles.

"It'll get easier." His eyes soften.

Dammit! This was supposed to help. Not make her withdraw again. Maybe he'd pushed too far, but he wanted the others to accept her again and Kakashi had said it would help.

"You have always been a bad liar." She smiles softly and leans up to place a chaste kiss on his lips.

"I'm not lying." He promises.

"Wow…guess it's actually for real." Kiba walks over in amazement.

"Hey, Kiba! Yeah. It is." Naruto grins.

"Well I guess after all that you kinda had to be in love or just suicidal." The dog lover says.

"Believe me, I wondered that myself a couple of times." Suki tries her best not to laugh at that comment.

"So…um how's your arm?" Kiba looks at her awkwardly.

It was pretty clear that he was far more comfortable with Naruto, but at least he was trying to talk to Suki. Naruto had to give him credit for that.

"As long as I don't try to move it much, it's fine. Tsunade gave me some seriously powerful pain killers and Naruto has been rubbing it for me." She says.

"Is that all he rubs?" Kiba laughs.

' "KIBA! Jeez man, are you trying to get Chidoried?" Naruto gazes at his friend as if the canine lover had lost his mind.

"Not bad." She smirks and leans into Naruto.

"…Oh so you're social when there are dirty jokes involved?!" The blonde looks down at his almost lover in disbelief.

"You wanted me to talk to them. So I'm talking." She says nonchalantly.

"Uh huh." The blue eyed ninja replies skeptically.

"And no, that's not all he rubs. He's surprisingly good with his hands and even better with his mouth. I guess the fact he never shuts up, made his tongue more flexible." Suki was obviously trying to make Naruto blush redder than one of her beloved tomatoes.

"Whoa! Seriously, Naruto?" Kiba blinks.

Suki smirks. She was quite pleased to have turned the tables. Now Naruto could be the one squirming. Serves him right.

Naruto couldn't believe this. Suki was discussing their sex life…well almost sex life with Kiba. And she was smirking! She was doing this to get a rise out of him. Oh he was so going to get her back for this later.

"Judging by the fact that Suki is smirking, I'd say that you two have…come to an understanding?" Gaara asks.

"Um yeah, you could say that." Naruto says.

"Apparently, said understanding involved tongue." Kiba waggles his eyebrow.

"They're engaged. You can't possibly be scandalized that they'd be intimate." Gaara reasons.

"Well a little. I mean it's Suki. She's always been such an ice princess. Which is weird because she's from a fire clan." Kiba says.

"Just when I was starting to tolerate you." Suki sighs.

There was a loud THUD. Hinata had fainted. She had overheard well at least some of that. Unfortunately, Lee took that moment to come bounding in and rushes over to lend aid to the fallen Hyuga Heiress.

"What happened?!" He asks.

"That's what I'm wondering." Ino says.

"I have to admit that I am curious as well." Temari adds.

"Ditto." Tenten, Shikamaru, and Choji say, as Shino nods his head in agreement.

"Hinata overheard Suki discussing her the intimate details of her relationship with Naruto. It was too graphic for her tastes." Gaara sums up.

"Oh! That's right! Friend Naruto is engaged to Suki! The power of youth and love can conquer anything!" Lee starts.

"Damn it. Now you've done it, Gaara." Suki grumbles. "Lee will never shut up now."

"How do you turn him off?" The red head asks.

"You can't. You just kinda got to let it run its course." Tenten says.

"It's an epic love story about overcoming tragedy and finding each other again!" Lee shouts.

By now the other movie goers were giving the Rookies and Sand Siblings funny looks. Lee was loud. Suki looks at Gaara like a little help? Gaara nods and uses the sand to gag him.

"Lee if you don't shut up, I will break you. AGAIN." The Kazekage informs him.

Lee gulps. He nods quickly to show he understood. The young Kage tells him that the movie was about to start and they all sit down or find a spot to stand.

* * *

A few minutes into the movie, Naruto drags Suki off towards the back, where there was a nice pine tree. That was a good thing. It was still winter and most trees didn't have their leaves anymore to provide cover and some privacy.

"Naruto, what the Hell?" She asks.

"I can't believe you said all that to Kiba!" He says.

"I was just having some fun. We are getting married. I think they all figured out what husbands and wives do with each other. Besides, I like messing with the mutt. Did you see the look on his face? It was priceless." She smirks.

"Suki, you are so lucky that there are a bunch of people right over there." Naruto gives her a dirty look.

**Warning Naruto-Kyuubi Scene**

"Why's that?" She lets out a startled gasp when Naruto pushes her against the tree, her face against it and her back to Naruto.

"I let you get away with a lot. I forgave you for leaving me TWICE." He growls into her ear.

"You knew I was coming back the second time." She counters, shivers at the feeling of his hot breath, against his skin.

"It still counts. Do you know how much I missed you, ever damn day? I worried that something might have happened to you." He nibbles on her ear.

"Nhh I don't need to be protected. There was no reason to worry." She says.

"I worried because I care. As I was saying, I forgave you for that. Hell, I even forgave you for taking my arm and trying to kill me." He continues, his hands now gliding from her back to her hips, causing Suki to shiver again.

"In fairness, you did take mine too. But you're right." She murmurs.

"No, that isn't fair. Because I NEVER would have fought you, if you didn't attack me. I put up with you being an evil fucking tease. Because it feels so good when you touch me, to touch you…even if I know that we aren't going to finish it and I'm going to end up feeling frustrated." He continues, hands now resting on her ass and he places a soft kiss to the back of her neck.

"Oh like you aren't a tease, Mr. 39 Seconds!" She growls and tries to wiggle out of his hold.

"If you had asked, I wouldn't have stopped there. I even put up with your issues with Hinata. Because I was HAPPY that you cared enough to be jealous." He keeps her firmly pinned.

"You got jealous of some random ninja's scent on me. You don't get to complain about my being jealous of her." She protests in outrage.

"But I'm NOT going to put up with you talking about what we do with other men. Because I know, that for a second he was picturing you naked. I know it wasn't his fault. I know you were just teasing. But when we get home, I'm marking you." He tells her.

**End of Naruto-Kyuubi Scene**

Suki gulps. She wasn't really sure what he meant by marking her. But she knew that she had apparently triggered a Kyuubi influenced episode. It was odd. Kyuubi wasn't that fond of her because he hated Madara and she was his descendant, but clearly the fox's traits did influence Naruto.

"Naruto…what do you mean by that?" She asks and Naruto spins her around, kissing her.

"You'll find out. You'll like it." He says.

Suki kisses him back. Maybe he just meant more hickeys. The blonde really seemed to enjoy marking up her neck.

* * *

What seemed like a few minutes later, but was really more like two hours…they heard a coughing sound. Naruto looks around and sees Gaara.

"What is it?" He asks.

"I expect this to backfire but it seems the men and women want to divide into groups. The women want a "Girls' Night" and the men want a "Guys Night." Apparently, participation is somewhat mandatory." He states.

"Dammit. Alright. I'll go. I'll see you later tonight." Naruto looks at Suki before heading off to get his stuff.

"Suki, his eyes were red." Gaara observes.

"I know." She says.

"That's the Nine Tail's influence. What happened?" The Kazekage questions.

"Sometimes when he gets excited, he changes a little bit. His eyes, his teeth, chakra…become slightly different. It's okay though. Honestly, it's kinda erotic." She mumbles the last part.

"I never had that problem. Then again my demon was removed from me when I was younger than Naruto is now and I didn't have a lover. Still, I'm concerned." He admits.

"He was a little bit jealous of Kiba. Naruto said something about marking me. I think he just means hickeys though." She continues.

"He doesn't mean hickeys. Quite honestly, I don't think you are ready for that. I don't think you are capable of submitting in such a fashion." The red head observes.

"What are you talking about?" She asks warily.

"The biology and psychology of the Tailed Beasts is different than our own. For them they mate for life. To take a mate, they mark them. Usually by a bite to the neck." The Kazekage explains.

"He wants to bite me on the neck? So he's done that before. I mean not that really hard, but still." She counters.

"This bite would contain his chakra. It'd be a permanent mark. It would allow you to be able to sense each other, presumably you are within range, communicate by thought, share chakra, you'd heal faster, and your fertility rate would be higher than usual until you sired your first child. It will also decrease your desire and his desire, for others to nothing." He states.

"You said that I wasn't…capable of submitting in that fashion. What did you mean? All of that sounds like a good thing. Besides, I don't want anyone but him anyway." She says.

"Because he is the only one with a demon in this relationship, his chakra is naturally going to be more dominant. If it wasn't for Kyuubi marking you wouldn't be possible. He would…how do I put this? Be able to compel you to a certain extent. It's not slavery. It's just…well you'll be a lot more inclined to be unnaturally docile if he decides to "pull rank." Gaara explains.

"He'd be wearing the pants and this is some sort of fucked up version of a demonic wedding?" Suki sums up.

"Essentially." Gaara says and rubs the back of his head sheepishly.

"It sounds mostly good. I don't know about the compulsion though." She admits.

Could she really give up that much control? She trusted Naruto. But that was a lot of power to hand over to someone.

"Hey, Gaara. Ready to go?" Naruto says, when he gets back.

"Yes, I'm ready." He leaves with Gaara.

Suki sighs. The other women were coming towards her. Thankfully, Hinata had slipped off sometime during the movie. The bluenette didn't seem to want to be around Suki, anymore than she wanted to be around Hinata. Thank God for small miracles.

* * *

Guys' Night turned out to be drinking at one of the bars. Gaara and Naruto were sitting next to each other, watching the remaining living male members of the Rookie Nine get heavily intoxicated. The results were amusing, gut Gaara felt he had to step in here. Suki was never going to submit to a Mark. Naruto had to know that.

"Naruto, I now what you are planning to do with her. She knows now. I told her. Suki asked me what you meant by marking." He warns his best friend.

"…You told her? What did she say?" He asks.

"She thinks most of the effects are positive. Though understandably, she is a bit skittish about being _the Submissive_ in the relationship." The Kazekage answers truthfully.

"I kinda expected that. She doesn't have to be though. I'd never abuse it. I love her. She just drives me crazy sometimes. I don't want to Go Kyuubi and scare her. You know? This would prevent that and make us even closer. Human marriage is nothing compared to a mating." Naruto's voice sounds desperate even to his own ears.

"If she fights for dominance, it will hurt her. It might even kill her." Gaara warns him.

"If it really looks like she's rejecting it, I'll pull back and let her be the Dominant. I'd rather be the Submissive and have her, than be a Dominant with no mate." Naruto says.

"Such a thing is possible, but you would have to go against all your instincts to do that. Are you sure you could manage?" Gaara asks.

"For her, I can do anything." Naruto nods quickly.

* * *

The girls went shopping. Suki hated every minute of it. She had nothing in common with these women. On the plus side, she did find one satin and lacey little red number that she planned to use to distract Naruto later from this Marking idea.

Naruto gets back to their home before Suki. He smiles and lights some scented candles and put rose petals on the bed. Naruto was a romantic at heart and really, Suki was observant enough to get the point that he was making. It was pretty hard to mistake something like that.

"Naruto, I'm home. You home?" He soon hears Suki yell.

"Yeah! I'm in our room." He calls back.

"Wow." Suki walks into their room and stares in awe of the scene he had prepared for them.

"You like it?" He asks.

"It's beautiful. Very sweet." She smiles and kisses his cheek.

"Good. I'm glad you like it." Naruto pulls her onto the bed, so she was sitting in his lap.

"I love it." Suki wraps her arms around him.

"Suki, I know that Gaara told you about the Marking." He says.

"…Did I mention that I picked something up today while we were out shopping that I think you will really like?" She bats her eyelashes at him.

"Don't try to change the subject. I know that you are a bit wary about it. But you know I love you, right?" Naruto looks at her seriously.

"I know. That much I haven't doubted since you told me." She lays her head on his shoulder.

"And you trust me?" He continues.

"With my life." Suki answers.

"Then what is it?" The blonde asks gently.

"I don't like the idea of giving up control to anyone. Not even to you." Suki admits.

"I know, but I love you and I want to be with you in every way possible. This will make it easier for us to know if the other is in trouble too." He points out.

"There are a lot of benefits, from what Gaara described. I'll concede that." The brunette admits.

"Besides, we've been living together for a bit now. You've been happy with me, haven't you?" He asks.

"I have. More happy than I've ever been. But you didn't have some sort of demonic leash on me either." She says.

"It's not a leash. It's more like a wedding ring." The blonde counters.

"Uh huh. A wedding ring with a control button on it." Suki mutters.

"I wouldn't abuse it and it's not absolute. It's more like… a strong suggestion." Naruto smiles a bit nervously at her.

"Does it hurt?" She asks warily.

"Only if you fight it." Naruto kisses her forehead.

"If I do this…I want something in return." The last Uchiha says cautiously.

"You want to negotiate?" The blue eyed ninja asks and blinks.

"Something like that. I was afraid to ask before. I didn't want to trivialize it, but you are asking for a lot of here." She mumbles.

"I know. I'm listening." Naruto assures her.

"A baby." Suki answers.

"I don't get it? What does a baby have to do with any of this?" The blonde asks in confusion.

"I want one. One of our own. My family was taken from me. I want a new one. As it stands now, if something happens to you…I'm alone again." She says.

"Ohhh." Naruto says.

"Forget it. I shouldn't have asked. It was stupid to ask." She looks away.

"I just thought since were just pretending that wasn't really going to happen. When we became a real couple, I didn't even think to ask. Damn, I can't believe I didn't think of it before. Of course, you were going to want that." The blonde says.

"You don't want to. It's okay. I shouldn't have asked like that. It was wrong to try to bribe you into fatherhood." She mutters.

Suki found herself being pinned to the bed. She squirms underneath Naruto. Was he mad at her for pulling that? It was almost blackmail.

"You know, I'd do anything for you. I love you." He kisses her.

Oh not mad then. Suki smiles and kisses back. Naruto breaks the kiss and moves to her neck, causing the brunette to arch against him.

"I know you do." She moans.

"I've never really thought about it before. Being a father I mean." Naruto rubs her bandaged arm.

"I get it. You don't want to. It's fine, Naruto." She murmurs.

"I'm not saying that. I didn't think about it before. But now that you brought it up, I want to. You don't have to take the Mark for me to do it either." He says.

"Wait, you do?" She tilts her head.

"Yeah. First of all, it'd mean I get to make love to you. I like the sound of that." He lightly bites down on her neck.

"Mmm yeah." She agrees.

"Secondly, it'd make you happy. I like that as well." His hands slide over her legs slowly and sensually.

"Yeah, that's always good." She agrees.

"Third, I like kids." He continues and slides her thong off.

"You've always been good with kids. Konohamaru followed you around like he was your shadow." Suki admits.

"Fourth, I like the idea of us being connected that way. A living symbol of our bond." He says.

"I do too. Don't make me regret this, but you can mark me. I won't fight it." She promises.


	10. All Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suki and Naruto's relationship continues to flourish as danger lurks just around the corner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I'm very happy that this story is beginning to receive more attention and I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

"I won't make you regret it. I promise." Naruto captures Suki's lips in a heated kiss.

Suki moans into the kiss and wraps her long legs around his waist tightly. The brunette returns it and has her own tongue dance along his in a seductive dance. The message was clear, _Catch me if you can._

Maybe things had always been meant to end this way. Perhaps things had always been leading up to this as far back as their first accidental kiss at the Academy.

On second thought, it didn't matter. All that mattered was that they were together now and nothing was going to separate them ever again.

**Warning Lemon**

"It's not really fair if I'm the only one who is losing clothes." She breaks the kiss long enough to purr into his ear.

"Yeah, good point." He admits and he was about to start stripping, when he suddenly felt warm.

"You…burned my clothes off?!" Naruto blinks in disbelief.

"They were being annoying. Besides, you have other ones." Suki smiles slyly, making the flames disappear as she leans, so she was sitting on her knees, and runs her hands over his naked chest.

Naruto shivers. He never got used to the thrill that Suki's touch could bring. For years, they had fought and she ran away from him. Even then though, her touch had made him feel alive.

No matter how painful the blows exchanged by them had been. It made him feel…acknowledged, in a way that only she could. It didn't matter if the attention had been positive or negative. He just wanted her attention in whatever form he could get it.

"You are so sensitive." She murmurs and glides her hands along the muscular planes of his chest, reveling in the power she felt there.

"That feels good." He says.

"It's supposed to." Suki places light kisses along his neck, as her hands drift further south.

His abs and biceps were a constant source of fascination to her. She'd never tell him that though. Ninja training regimes could produce some rather…fantastic results. Gone was the scrawny hyperactive kid she remembered. He'd morphed into a stunning example of what the male form could achieve at its pinnacle.

Naruto reaches for her shirt. He was still shocked that Suki would actually allow him to strip her. The blonde slides her shirt off to reveal a red silk bra that contrasted against her creamy ample breasts beautifully. Sometimes he wondered if Suki 'dressed up' for him or if she really just did have some massive collection of erotic lingerie. He definitely wasn't complaining though.

"You don't have any scars." Suki murmurs, her hands now running along his back as she nibbled on his ear.

"Oh…yeah. Kurama's influence. I heal so fast that there isn't time for the scars to stick." Naruto answers, immediately trying to unhook her bra.

"Must be nice." She sighs, almost every ninja had scars.

Some scars were ugly. Some could actually be beautiful or regal. Most ninjas though were rather proud of their scars and war them with pride. There were some who were vain or embarrassed though. Sometimes the scars could just so horribly disfigure someone they'd hide them.

"You have them? I never noticed." Naruto says.

"They're lighter than most." She takes his hand, placing it on her left hip.

Naruto looks. Yes. There was a faint silvery like scar. It blended almost perfectly with her skin tone. Suki appeared to have more than one of these scars. There was one on her back…that he was pretty sure should have been fatal.

"Karin's influence. She heals fast, but not as fast as Kyubbi." Suki explains.

"Oh. Suki how the Hell do you get this off of you?" He growls in frustration, suddenly he hated that bra more than he hated Orochimaru.

"You really are such a loser. Is a bra too complicated for you?" She teases , kisses him, and unhooks it with ease.

"Wow." Naruto immediately pins her.

"What makes you think that you get to top?" Suki smirks at him in a sassy way.

"Well the fact that you are underneath me might have something to do with it." He murmurs and caresses her breasts, drawing sighs of contentment from his soon to be lover.

"Not for long, but you can keep doing that." She murmurs and arches into him.

His hands were so big and warm, rough. Naruto's touch was gentle though. It created a delicious contrast that sent a spark of desire straight to her lower half.

"Kakashi was right. You are just like a cat. You just have to be petted the right way." Naruto muses as he tugs on a nipple with his teeth.

"Nhh!" She cries out and wraps her legs around him tightly, to increase the contact.

Naruto felt like a bit like a kid in a candy store. Everything looked so tempting. He didn't know where to start really. He decided on her breasts. Suki seemed to approve of this judging by her soft cries of pleasure.

He caressed, licked, sucked, and squeezed. The blonde delighted in every little sound she made. Each one only made him want her more.

Suki might be quiet in everyday life, but when they were alone…not as much. She wasn't loud, but she made quite the beautiful ballet all the same. That was okay though. No one else was ever going to hear her make these sounds, if he had anything to say about it.

God that felt good. But she was letting herself get distracted. If she was going to let him Mark her, she had to assert herself somehow. Being on top during sex, well in Suki's mind that was one way to do it. So she rolls them over.

"I don't mind if you want to be on top. Besides, I love the view from down here." Naruto murmurs and Suki smiles, kissing him.

The brunette lets her hands wander further south. She found what she was looking for. Fuck! He was rock hard and they had barely started. The Uchiha could feel him throbbing against her hand.

Naruto runs his hands over her back. Then he slides them down lower. Finding her ass, he gives it a hard squeeze. It was tempting. Really tempting. Oh well the Hell. He smacks her there.

"NARUTO!" She shrieks in delight.

"Sorry, I had to. You just have this amazing ass that practically begs for it." He caresses it soothingly.

"It's okay." She murmurs and kisses his neck, then places butterfly kisses along his chest, and gives a playful nip to his inner thigh.

Naruto jumps. Having Suki's mouth THAT close to his kunai was a new experience. She seems to be debating something. He saw her bite her lower lip before, apparently making some sort of decision. That's when all coherent thought left him. She licked him!

"FUCK! Suki." He moans.

Hmm if a little lick did that much, she wondered what this would do. She takes the tip into her mouth and sucks lightly. Curious, she watches him for his reactions.

The results were immediate. He snarled in pleasure and leaned down to hold her head in place. She could tell by the tension in his thighs that he was really holding back from the impulse to thrust into her mouth. He was…sensitive. Suki made a note of that.

"That feels so fucking good." He pants out lustfully.

Her mouth was hot and felt so good. Even better when she licked him. Holy shit! What had she just done with her teeth there. It wasn't a bite, but brushing them against the sensitive flesh. He had to hold back from the impulse to fuck her throat raw. Was this how she felt when he licked her down there?

Naruto felt a little guilty though. He should be touching her too, but he just couldn't focus and he'd have to really lean over to be able to reach her. It was frustrating. Maybe Suki had a point about the shadow clone thing.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu." He says.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" Suki lets go of him long enough to shoot him a puzzled look.

"Well it's not fair if you are the only one doing the touching. That and I know this is your fantasy. Don't stop. That feels really good." He arches against her insistently.

"I n-never said that it was my fantasy." She says with a blush.

"You didn't have to." The other Naruto says and kisses her neck, his hands finding her breasts.

"Alright, maybe I thought about it once or twice." She admits and takes the original Naruto back into her mouth, sucking harder to hide her embarrassment.

"Gods and Goddesses, yes!" Naruto groans and thrusts into her mouth.

It felt good. His hands on her breasts, mouth against her neck, and hearing him lose control like that. Suki tries to take more of him into her mouth. The brunette was fairly sure that no matter what she did, she'd never be able to take all of him. He was just too big for that.

"Do you have any idea how hot you look with your mouth wrapped around my cock like that?" The clone growls into her ear and parts her thighs, Suki bucked against his hands when they touched her core.

"Suki! I'm so close!" The real Naruto growls out.

Suki shivers. Had Naruto, well the clone actually said that? She felt herself get even more aroused, if that was possible.

"And you're already so wet." He marvels and rubs her.

Suki moans as she sucks harder. God that felt good. She wanted more. Normally, she'd be embarrassed at being so wanton, but it just lust was overriding her pride.

"And I remember how sweet you taste." He murmurs approvingly, dipping his head between her thighs, and licking her.

"Naruto!" She whimpers and squirms helplessly.

It didn't take long for them to both cry out and see stars as their orgasms overtook them. Naruto did manage at the last second to prevent spilling his seed all over Suki. The blonde figured she'd probably kill him if he did. Suki though, well the clone held her too firmly down for such an evasion.

"You k-know…I think I'm starting to get the clone thing." Naruto tries to catch his breath.

"Me too." She pants.

"Mmm Suki, maybe I should top. I mean this our first time. I know for the woman it can be…painful at first." He murmurs.

"Naruto, I think I have proven more than enough times that I am fully capable of handling you." She mutters in amusement.

"Yeah, you handle it REALLY well by the way." He says.

"Good. But I appreciate the concern." She kisses him as she straddles his waist.

"Anytime." He murmurs.

She slowly slides onto him. Naruto groans in pleasure! Damn it, this was even better than her mouth. This was…Heaven. She was so hot, wet, and tight. He felt like they were two puzzle pieces that fit together perfectly.

Suki looked so beautiful on top of him. Her dark hair contrasting against her creamy white skin which was now covered in a rosy pink flush from arousal. The way her back was arched, her gorgeous breasts, those hips of hers, long legs on either side of him. And those ruby red eyes…beautiful. He'd never seen anything so beautiful or erotic in his entire life.

He frowns when he hears her hiss of pain. Dammit! It should feel good for he too. The blonde had traveled enough with Jiraiya to have learned that this was expected. But still. He leans up and kisses her soothingly. His arms wrapped around her protectively, as if trying to shield her from the pain.

"It's alright." She murmurs, returning his kiss.

Thankfully, the pain was already receding to more of a slow burn. She cautiously moves her hips and found that helped. Naruto seemed to like it though because he groaned and instinctively thrusts up into her. He brushed against something…whatever it was it felt GOOD! Suki tries to angle herself so he'd hit that spot again and moans when he does.

Naruto watches in awe. Suki was a thing of beauty when she threw her head back like that and arched her back in pleasure. She rocks her hips against him encouragingly. He didn't need to be told twice. Naruto growls darkly in satisfaction as he slams into her from underneath her.

Fuck! It just felt so good. So hot, wet, and tight. The way she moaned. The way she arched her back. The way she rocked her hips against him, pulling him in deeper. It was all driving him nuts.

"N-Naruto!" She screams in his name when the blonde grabbed her by the hips and held her down as he thrusts powerfully into his new lover, loving the way she said his name.

He tried to touch her everywhere, frantically. Eager to get as much skin to skin contact as he could. His hands squeezed her breasts, her ass, caressed her legs. Everywhere he could.

Suki seemed just as desperate. She was kissing him like her life depended on it. Her hands trailed over his chest, his arms, and his thighs.

He rolls them over. Instinctively, he knew that she was close. Suki was naturally…competitive. He was worried she might instinctively fight against the mark. He knew it was fighting dirty. But if she was close to orgasm or in the middle of it, maybe she wouldn't fight it.

Suki squeaks at the sudden change of position. Naruto stop thrusting though, much to her enjoyment. She feels her thighs quiver, she was so close. Oh fuck! That felt good.

"Don't fight me." He tells her.

"What are you talking about?" She asks and then gasps when she feels his teeth on her neck, biting down HARD.

Those weren't human teeth though. They were too sharp. They pierced through her sensitive flesh like she was made out of butter. She squirms wildly against him when she feels his chakra suddenly racing through her system.

It was so warm. So powerful. Like the sun itself was now burning inside her. Insistent. She felt his chakra touch her own. Instinctively, hers tries to "back away" from his.

"Shush it's okay. Just accept it. Accept us." She is vaguely aware of Naruto saying, and moans he hits her spot again.

Oh God! He was getting really good at that. She leans up to give him a heated kiss, which he returns and holds her firmly against him. His chakra "chases" after hers, "pinning it down." She could feel them merging. It felt…so incredible. They were becoming one…body, mind, and soul. She came with a shout, as she heard Naruto join her.

**End of Lemon**

* * *

"How are you f-feeling?" He asks as he nuzzles into her neck, after marking her, and they both reached their peek.

"Good. I f-feel really good." She murmurs.

"Me too." Naruto smiles.

"What's it look like…the mark? Just teeth marks?" She looks at him curiously.

"Not sure, let me see." Naruto pulls her hair away from her neck.

"It's blue and spiral patterned." He observes.

"That doesn't sound so bad." The last Uchiha whispers.

"It's really pretty on you. Much better than Orochimaru's seal." The blonde smiles smugly.

Suki makes a quiet amused sound. It might have been a snort. But it was hard to tell really.

"Of course everything looks pretty on you." He adds.

"You just want to get laid again." Suki smirks.

"Well yeah, but it's still the truth." The blonde replies.

"We really should have done this sooner. I think we have some lost time to make up for." She purrs and sits in his lap, grinding against him.

"Yeah. I do too." He moans and grinds back.

The rest of the night was spent in the heat of passion. Suki lost count of how many positions they had tried. Eventually, she drifts off to sleep in his arms. She slept with a smile on her face.

* * *

He smiles and traces the mark in the morning. Naruto felt a surge of pride and lust every time he saw it. She was his. Suki might not have said she loved him, but he knew that she did. She never would have submitted to him in that way if she didn't or asked him to give her a child.

"Forget one kid. We can have 12, if she wants." He kisses the mark.

That was amazing. He had thought her hand on him was amazing, but that was nothing. That was just an appetizer. The whole meal…though. Wow.

"Mine." He caresses the sleeping beauty next to him.

He didn't know how he was ever going to manage to keep his hands off of her again. So yeah, he'd give her as many kids as she wanted. The idea was appealing to him more and more.

He liked kids. Naruto had just never really thought about having his own before. He'd been so busy chasing after Suki, that any thoughts about the future other than getting her back…just hadn't happened.

Now though, he had time to think about it. He wondered if it would be a boy or a girl? Blonde like him or black haired like Suki's side of the family. Quiet, intelligent, and introverted like Suki. Maybe they'd be extroverted, loud, and full energy like him. Maybe a mixture?

* * *

While Naruto was musing about the possibility of fatherhood, the Council was doing their best to prevent that form happening. They had called an emergency meeting. The rumors of Naruto and Suki were being spread like wildfire through the Leaf Village and were now starting to spread to other ninja villages.

"It is possible that they are just pretending. They have to be married in name after all. Perhaps they are just putting on show for the public?" One suggests.

"That's plausible. Even more so is the chance they are merely doing it to irritate us. They might not even be sharing a bed in reality." Another nods in agreement.

"We can't take that chance. Which is why I have taken the liberty of putting some precautions in place." Still another interrupts them.

"What did you do?" They ask.

"I merely laced the well water in the Uchiha District with a chemical that is designed prevent pregnancy. It is colorless, tasteless, and doesn't carry a scent." He explains.

"That's brilliant. But…does it have other health effects? If she grows sick…Naruto will grow suspicious and so will Kakashi." He warns.

"No. It doesn't. It also has the benefit of being temporary in nature. You never know when the Leaf might need the added strength that more Sharingans wielders." He says.

"Good point. I don't trust the Uchiha bitch, but that's no reason not to take advantage of every weapon in our arsenal if it comes to it. I doubt that alliance with the other ninja villages will last." The female Councilmember points out.

"Exactly." He agrees.

* * *

In the morning, Suki wakes up to the scent of smoke. Immediately alert she rushes to the kitchen. She blinks. It looked like Naruto had tried to cook breakfast and failed miserably.

"Awe dammit. I wanted to surprise you with breakfast in bed." He says.

"That's very romantic, Naruto. cooking just isn't your thing though." She kisses his forehead.

"Yeah. I guess not. I did manage to make scrambled eggs though." Naruto rubs the back of his head sheepishly.

"Good enough." Suki smiles.

"You know if you are going to prance around naked, I'm not going to let you leave the house." He warns her.

"I smelled smoke. Didn't have time to get dressed." Suki eeps when Naruto sits down and pulls her into his lap.

"Who says I want you to get dressed?" He kisses her.

"Mmm good point. But really, I should. Kakashi says he has a mission for me and…we are getting low on food." She replies.

"Who needs food?" The blonde squeezes her ass.

"I think I've created a monster." She muses.

"Maybe a little." Naruto runs his hand along her Mark.

She shivers. It looked like that Mark was sensitive. She should have seen that coming.

"So I'll be back a little later. Hopefully, it's not an overnight mission." Suki nods at him reassuringly.

"It better not be." The blonde says with a growl.

"Mhm. Definitely created a monster, but I kinda like it." She kisses his cheek, steals some breakfast, and changes.

"Maybe I'll hang out with Gaara while you go see what Kakashi wants." Naruto shrugs, when Suki comes back, wearing her Jonin outfit.

"Try not to traumatize him too much." She smirks.

"I wasn't going to tell him what happened. Well okay maybe a little, but not the details! I mean just that I marked you." Naruto blushes deeply.

"It's fine Naruto. He's your friend. Gaara's…sorta my friend to I guess. You know in a weird way. The fact that I don't have the urge to kill him has to be a good sign." She adds as an afterthought.

"Suki, that is a disturbingly low bar for friendship." Naruto points out.

"I know." She admits.

"Well I guess not wanting to kill someone is a start. I'll see you later." Naruto says.

"Mhm." Suki says and goes to Kakashi's office.

* * *

"Suki, are you alright?" The silver haired ninja looks at her in concern, a few minutes later.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Why?" She questions.

"You're walking with a bit of a limp there." The Hokage observes.

"Oh…that. Nevermind what's the mission?" She feels her face heat up at the question as she remembers the night before.

"I take it you and Naruto are getting along much better now that you can actually act on all that sexual tension that has built up over the years." He chuckles.

"KAKASHI." Suki glowers at him.

"Right. Right. That was unprofessional of me. Sorry. I still think of you two as those Genin that were always fighting about well everything. I want you to go to the hospital. Sakura's going to start training you in the basics of medical jutsu." Kakashi states.

"Wait what?" Suki looks at him an utterly baffled way.

"It would probably go a long way towards soothing the Council's fears if they saw you using your talents to heal instead of solely for destruction." He explains.

"Alright, I guess. It'll be useful to know anyway. I really should probably treating Karin as a human chew toy." She adds as an afterthought.

"Yes, that would be good." Kakashi rubs the back of his head sheepishly and chuckles nervously.

* * *

Suki heads to the hospital. She finds Sakura easily enough. That pink hair really stood out. How the Hell she was ever supposed to stay hidden on a mission with that hair, Suki didn't know. Anyway…

"Hey, Kakashi wants me to start learning some medical jutsu basics." She says.

"I know! I'm sure you'll be great at it. You have good chakra control and the Sharingan should make learning the seals easier." Sakura smiles brightly at her.

"Yeah, finally a useful mission." Suki shrugs, feeling less than enthusiastic about the whole ordeal.

"You alright? You're limping." Sakura blinks.

"…Is the limp really that obvious?" She sighs, wondering if maybe she should have just played sick.

"Not really. I'm a medical ninja. I'm trained to notice stuff like that." The pinkette reasons.

"Oh good. Because it's going to get really annoying if everyone keeps asking that." The last Uchiha shakes her head.

"What's on your neck?!" The medic sounds positively scandalized.

"Dammit. I really need to go back to the high collars." Suki sighs.

"Seriously, what is that? You got a tattoo on your neck? You know that's really dangerous. You have a major artery by that." Sakura scolds her.

"It's not a tattoo. It's a Kyuubi thing. Naruto says it's the demonic version of a wedding ring, I guess." She sighs and begins to explain about the Mark, leaving out the submitting part.

"Ohhh. Wow. I guess it makes sense that demons would have their own way of doing things. Did it hurt?" She asks.

"No. It didn't." Suki shakes her head.

"So that and the limp…did you two…you know?" The green eyed woman tilts her head in shock.

"You mean were we intimate? Sakura, you are a medical ninja. You can say it." Suki rolls her eyes at Sakura's bashfulness.

"Yeah. That!" Her teammate nods her head vigorously.

"Yes. A few times actually. Naruto's always been…energetic." She blushes slightly.

"Oh…wow. Did you two use the Jutsu or anything?" The medic questions.

"No. I want to restore my clan and Naruto…he's willing to help. Mostly to make me happy, I think. But he's always been really good with kids. He acts like one most of the time." Suki smiles fondly.

"Well doesn't sound like he was acting like a kid last night." Sakura smiles slyly.

"Oh he was definitely ALL man last night." Suki agrees without any hesitation.


	11. I have a Thing for Angels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto and Suki get married and enjoy their Honeymoon before finding out some disturbing news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. There is a lot happening in this chapter, but I hope you like it. 
> 
> Chapter Notation: Yes, the Council is evil and stupid. I needed some villains for this story though and they fill that role very nicely.

Years later, when asked about her wedding, Suki Uchiha would sum it up in one word. _Fairytale._ It had been a beautiful spring day. The sky was clear blue and the Sun was shining. The birds were chirping. And while Suki normally didn't pay attention to such things, the Sakura Blossoms were in full bloom. She noticed this because their wedding had been held outdoors.

They had no other option. The guest list was too long. Of course they had to invite the Kages and Daimyos, their family members, their bodyguards, their staff, everyone in the Leaf was curious, and there were travelers who had come from far and wide to gaze at the spectacle.

Suki wasn't sure how many guests they had attended. But she was sure that they numbered in the hundreds, if not the thousands. The Leaf's streets were jammed packed full of people hoping to catch a glimpse of the groom and bride.

"She should wear her hair UP." Sakura snaps at Ino in the dressing room.

Suki was currently in her dressing room with her bridesmaids. Suki had learned to tolerate the other female members of the Rookie Nine in small doses. The only girl that she could honestly label as her friend was Temari.

She supposed it made sense. Naruto was friends with Gaara. So naturally, she was around Temari a lot. The Sand Ninja was a combination of badass ninja and confident femininity.

"She should wear it DOWN!" Ino argues.

"I'm wearing it down." Suki sighs as she tries her best not to grown.

"But Suki!" Sakura protests.

"Naruto would just undo whatever design you put my hair into anyway." She shrugs as if that settled the matter.

"Why would he do that?" Sakura pouts.

"Temari, can you please…I can't even…" Suki says and smacks her forehead like, _I'm surrounded by idiots. Please, help me._

"It'll give him something to hold onto as they screw like rabbits. I guess he's the type of guy that likes to pull on a girl's hair." Temari snickers.

"…Really? I always pictured Naruto as you know…gentle and romantic." Sakura's eyes widen comically wide.

"Why are you thinking about what type of lover Naruto is so much?" Suki twitches.

"I didn't mean anything by it! Jeez, Suki! I would never do that to you." The pink haired woman puts her hands up in a defensive gesture, like _Please don't hurt me._

"Good. Because even though you would NEVER be able to steal him from me, as a matter of principle I would have to Chidori you through the heart if you tried." Suki looks at her nails in a bored fashion.

"She's just teasing you, Sakura. I think." Tenten laughs nervously.

"I wouldn't test that theory." Ino mutters.

"Veil or no veil?" Temari asks.

"Veil…my mother had one." Suki tilts her head as she considers the question.

"Awe, that's so sweet!" Ino smiles.

* * *

Meanwhile with the guys, Naruto blinks at when he saw the massive cake being brought in by a truck. That thing was freaking huge. Weren't they going a bit overboard? Then he saw the crowd. Scratch that. Actually, that cake was just the right size.

"You nervous?" Shikamaru asks.

"You idiot. What's he got to be nervous about? He's been living with her months already." Kiba rolls his eyes.

"Not really. Mostly, I just want to see her in her dress and then go on the Honeymoon and take it off." Naruto smiles cheerfully.

"That's my student. I taught you well." Kakashi pats Naruto on the back proudly.

"Um thanks. Oh and Choji, thanks by the way for helping us with the catering. Your family is amazing." Naruto smiles because Choji's family had recently opened up a catering business.

"No problem! You have no idea how many referrals this is going to get us." Choji munches on some potato chips.

"She went with a veil." Shino nods as a butterfly lands on his finger.

"SHINO! That's bad luck!" Kiba looks outraged.

"Oh come on, you don't really believe that. Do you?" Naruto asks.

"Dude, seriously that shit is bad luck." The canine lover warns him.

"It doesn't count. I didn't see her. Shino's butterfly did." Naruto counters.

"Alright. I guess that's okay. Maybe." Kiba concedes.

"Come on. We don't want him to be late to his own wedding." Gaara, the best man, says.

The men head out. Naruto waits at the end of the aisle. Thousands of eyes were on him.

* * *

A few minutes later, Naruto could see flowers both from the Sakura Blossoms and Ino's shop everywhere, a virtual rainbow of floral arrangements. The seats were covered in white satin and golden trimming. The cake had to be at least ten feet tall. Wow.

That's when Suki came out and Naruto forgot how to breathe. She wore a long lacy veil that trailed about two feet after her. Her gown had matching lacey intricate see through sleeves, with a sweetheart neckline, partially opened with a diamond shaped opening in the back.

The rest of the top was made out of white satin and caressed her curves like a lover would. The bottom of her gown was flowing and made out of pure silk. He couldn't see her feet but he assumed they were the white sandals with diamonds on them that he saw Ino buy a couple weeks ago. Her long raven locks contrasting stunningly against the white gown.

Naruto had always envied Suki's grace. She was like a panther that had one day decided to take human form. All deadly, sensual, grace. It made for quite a dramatic walk down the aisle.

"You look beautiful." He smiles when she reaches him and he takes her hand.

"You don't look so bad yourself." She laces their fingers together.

"We are gathered here today to witness the union of Naruto Uzumaki and Suki Uchiha. Should anyone have any objections, speak now or forever hold your peace." The preacher began.

Thankfully, the crowd remains silent. The preacher smiles and takes out the little booklet to read from. He looks at the crowd and determines that everyone was ready.

"It seems the couple would like to recite their vows. Naruto, would you like to go first?" He asks kindly.

"Suki, when we were kids…we fought a lot." He begins and the native Leaf Villagers snicker at that, Iruka nodding his head like, _I can vouch for that!_

"But that was only because that was the only way I knew how to get your attention. I guess, deep down I always knew that you were my most precious person. That's why I chased after you so hard. When you left, I felt like my heart had been ripped out. I was so happy when you came back. I love you and I'm never letting you go again. " He finishes.

"Naruto, you were my first everything. My first kiss, my first friend, and my first love. I tried so hard to push you away, but you kept coming after me. You never gave up on me. I'm so glad that you didn't. You have no idea how happy it makes me each day to fall asleep in your arms and for your face to be the first thing I see in the morning. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." She smiles.

"Kakashi, are you crying?" Gai asks.

"No. No…it's just something in my eye." Kakashi lies and Gai pats his friend on the back reassuringly.

"It's okay. I always cry at weddings too. The power of love and youth is just so beautiful." He starts bawling and watering the grass under his feet.

"…" Suki and Naruto say.

"That's disturbing." Naruto says.

"Oh yeah." Suki agrees.

"Well yes…um shall we continue?" The priest asks and the couple nods.

"Do you Naruto Uzumaki, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold? In sickness and in health? For richer or for poorer? To love, honor, and care for above all others? Until death do you part?" The priests asks.

"I do. Believe it!" He says.

"And do you, Suki Uchiha, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold? In sickness and in health? For richer or for poorer? To love, honor, and cherish above all others? Until death do you part?" The priest continues.

"I do." The last female Uchiha laughs softly at the fact he actually said _Believe it._

"Then by the power invested in me by the Leaf Village and the Fire Nation, I pronounce thee man and wife. You may kiss the bride." He says with a smile.

Naruto didn't have to be told twice. He lifts Suki's veil and pulls her into his arm, kissing her with a passion that caused several audience members to gasp and cover their children's eyes. Suki kisses back and eeps when he pushes her against the alter. This forces Suki to wrap her legs around his waist to keep her balance as he utterly possesses her mouth.

"…Looks like the Honeymoon started early." Kakashi coughs.

"Naruto, Suki there are children present!" The priest sounds scandalized.

"It is a good thing you took preventive measures." One of the Council members whispers to the other.

"A very good thing." He agrees.

"Sorry. Guess I got a little carried away." Naruto breaks the kiss sheepishly.

"A little?" The priest says.

"By Naruto's standards, that is a little." Suki nods sagely.

"Woman, how do you even walk?!" The priest blinks in shock.

"That's none of your business." Naruto growls at the other man.

"Alright. Alright. Sheesh." The priest walks off.

"That pervert." Naruto mutters.

Suki shakes her head and throws her bouquet. Hinata caught them, much to the disappointment of the other women. Well…Suki hoped it actually worked.

"My turn." Naruto has Suki sit down.

He gets on one knee and hikes up her dress to her knee. He slowly slides the garter belt off of her. Of course, Suigetsu being Suigetsu just had to say something stupid.

"Damn! Nice legs Uchiha." He laughs madly.

"Thanks." She mutters and blinks when Naruto glares at him, Suigetsu wisely refrains from making further comments.

Naruto removes the garter belt without further incident. He tosses it into the crowd. Gaara was not paying attention at this point, but feels something land on his hand. He blinks and looks. Oh…this was awkward.

"Wait to go Gaara!" Naruto grins.

"This is just a superstition, right?" Gaara asks Kankuro.

"Yeah. I wouldn't worry about it." He assures his brother, as the couple heads to the dance floor.

* * *

Suki wraps her arms around Naruto's neck. She looks around. Quite honestly, the last Uchiha by blood (Naruto had taken her last name) didn't care for the way some of the women were looking at her new husband.

"So help me God, if they try to touch you…I will kill them." Suki murmurs into his ear.

"I like it when you get jealous, but there's no need." He places his hands on her backside as they sway together.

"Good." She murmurs.

"So where did you want to go for our Honeymoon?" He asks her.

"Well we never did get to go to the Land of Tea." She suggests.

"Oh yeah! Those hot springs sound like fun." Naruto smirks at the thought.

"Mhm." She lays her head on his shoulder.

"Mmm guess we should go join the others. Looks like it's time to eat." He observes after their first dance as a married couple.

"Yeah." She takes his hand, letting him lead her there.

"I'd like to make a toast." Gaara likely figured it was somewhat mandatory for the Best Man to do such a thing.

Everyone looks at the red head. They get their glasses ready. Some were already digging into the cake, but stopped to listen.

"To Naruto and Suki. God knows he deserves it after chasing her ass all over the Five Nation for years. Uchiha, I don't think there was ever a woman who played harder to get than you, but I wish you all the happiness in the world." He says.

"I deserved that one." Suki shrugs.

"Yeah, you did." Naruto agrees and kisses her cheek.

"And I want to make a toast too. To Suki and Naruto. Oh and to my newest shopping partner! Make sure to use that bridal lingerie we got last week." Temari beams as Suki blushes and the other guests laugh.

"Thanks, Temari!" Naruto grins as Suki shoves a piece of cake into his face.

He shoves another piece into her face. Soon enough a food fight breaks out. Thankfully the cake's frosting was white like Suki's dress, otherwise Naruto might have been a dead man. After awhile, they sneak off together, laughing.

* * *

"That was great!" Naruto smiles.

"Yeah." Suki agrees and soon enough they arrive in the Land of Tea.

"Ah newlyweds." The clerk smiles.

"What gave it away?" Suki tilts her head in surprise.

"The wedding dress and tux." The man chuckles.

"That would do it." Naruto agrees.

"Well if the bride would like, she can head to the Honeymoon suite, while your husband gets you checked in. I imagine you want to get out of that dress, especially in this heat." He offers and gives her a key.

"Thanks." Suki nods gratefully as she saunters off.

"Names?" The clerk smiles as he looks at Naruto.

"Suki Uchiha and Naruto Uzu- I mean Uchiha." The blonde quickly corrects himself.

"I had no idea! The suite is free of charge. It's the least we can do after you saved the world." The clerk grins.

"Nah. I don't want special treatment. Besides, I got the money." Naruto nods at him.

"If you are sure…" The clerk looks a bit uncomfortable at that.

"I'm positive. So, can I have my key? I kinda want to go cuddle up with my wife." He smiles.

"Oh, of course." He registers him and hands Naruto a key.

"Thanks!" Naruto says and rushes off to their room.

* * *

"Mmm that was fast." Suki slides out of her wedding dress.

"Yeah. Once he knew we saved the world, kinda makes them get moving faster. Besides, I wasn't going to keep you waiting." He gets behind her, helping her out of the dress.

"I imagine so." She smiles when he kisses her neck and she feels his hands on her waist.

"So how about you change into your swimsuit and I meet you out in the hotsprings in a couple minutes, once I get us unpacked." He offers.

"I think you just want to see me in a bikini, but that sounds good to me." Suki laughs.

"Hell yes, I do. Get one of the private hot springs!" Naruto gives her ass a playful smack.

"Will do." She heads into the bathroom, coming back out a few minutes later with a bathrobe wrapped around herself.

"I take it the swimsuit is underneath it?" He asks.

"Mhm. See you in a few minutes." She kisses him suggestively before sauntering off with a seductive sway of her hips.

"God, I love that woman!" He murmurs.

That's when he heard some kids running in the halls. He frowns. They had been trying for the past few months. Naruto VERY much enjoyed trying to get Suki pregnant. But…despite the fact that they couldn't keep their hands off each other, nothing. This was starting to get a little bit concerning.

**_"Hey, Kyuubi…you know a lot about human biology, right?"_** He asks.

**"Yes, I do. Something isn't right. You mount her nearly every day. Her cycle should have lined up by now. She should be pregnant already."** Kyuubi says.

**_"Yeah. I thought so too. Do you think maybe in one of our fights or in a battle with someone else…she might have gotten hurt and not have realized it? Internally?"_** Naruto questions.

**"Her scent is that of a healthy, receptive female. She doesn't show any pain when you claim her. Still, it could be a medical issue with either of you or even just psychological."** He states.

**_"But she wants a kid! She asked me."_** Naruto protests.

**"Perhaps it is not her, who is having the issue. Are you sure that you are ready for to sire children?"** Kyuubi asks.

**_"Of course, I am!"_** The blonde says.

**"There's no lie in your scent. I recommend that you both see healers. It makes no sense. She should have conceived by now."** He states.

He nods. Kyubbi was right. This felt off. He made love to Suki almost everyday that one of them didn't have an overnight mission. If their schedules allowed it, usually multiple times a day.

He heads off to join Suki. She smiles when she sees him. The blonde quickly joins his new bride in the warm water.

"I missed you." He smiles at her.

"Mmm it was only like five minutes." She"swims" over to sit in his lap.

"Felt longer." He murmurs and kisses her.

"I know the feeling." Suki returns the kiss.

* * *

Two weeks later, Suki wakes to see Naruto packing up their stuff. Their official Honeymoon was ending, but she had a feeling that they'd never really leave the Honeymoon stage.

"Mmm would have been nice to actually see more of the place outside of the hotel." She murmurs.

"That's your own fault for wearing that bridal lingerie. Like I was going to do anything other than make love to you when you were parading around like THAT." He defends himself.

"Don't get me wrong, I enjoyed every second of it. It's the principle of the thing though." Suki stretches in a slow, satisfied way.

"Don't stretch like that, otherwise we are staying another two weeks." He warns her.

"Promises, promises." The raven haired woman smiles slyly.

"Better get going if we wanna get home before dark." He says.

"Yeah." She finishes getting ready, before heading off with her husband.

* * *

On the way home, they were attacked by bandits. Clearly they didn't know who they were dealing with. One grabbed Suki and holds a kunai against her throat.

"Give me your valuables or your pretty little companion here gets it." He says.

"Can I play with him a little?" Suki looks at Naruto hopefully.

"Sure. He's asking for it." Naruto says.

"Well beautiful, I do like the sound of that. What did you have in mind?" He purrs into her ear.

"A counting game. How many bones of yours can I break before you beg for mercy." She elbows him hard in the stomach, forcing him to let her go.

Suki grabs him by the arm and throws him over her head, slamming him in the ground. Naruto watches as she uses the _Lion's Barrage._ Shit that looked painful. Was it wrong that this was sorta turning him on? Yeah probably. But damn.

CRUNCH. SMACK. SLAM. Naruto counted at least six broken bones. Maybe 8. It was getting hard to tell. Suki was fast and the man's screams were rather distracting.

"You really shouldn't ambush people returning from their Honeymoon. It's bad manners." She gets off of him before returning to Naruto's side.

"Damn. Remind me not to piss you off." Naruto laughs.

"Mmm I'll never be the damsel in distress. You knew that when you married me." She lays her head underneath his chin.

"Yeah. Should we call someone to pick him up? I think you broke his leg." He observes thoughtfully.

"His leg, his ankle, one rib, his nose, and one of his hands." Suki replies automatically.

"…You're a little scary sometimes." He says.

"He would have killed me if I was weaker. I figure it's only fair. Besides, it's nice to stretch my legs sometimes." She offers.

"Mhm. Yeah, I'll call some medical help. Besides, I kinda wanna get something checked out." He says.

"Checked out?" She asks in concern.

"Um let's talk about it after he's gone." He says.

"Naruto? Are you alright?" She questions him.

"Yeah. I think so anyway." He kisses her forehead reassuringly.

* * *

Once they get to the hospital, the man is taken to the E.R. Naruto requests for a medic to check him and Suki out. Suki raises an eyebrow.

"Naruto, I'm fine. He didn't land a single hit on me." She wasn't sure why he was reacting like this.

"That's not what I want checked. Um…well I was talking to Kurama." He begins uncertainly.

"Yeah. I know you and the furball are friends. So?" Suki asks.

"He and I kinda agree that we've been trying for awhile. You should be pregnant by now." Naruto looks rather uncomfortable.

"…And you think there's something wrong with me?" She looks absolutely horrified.

"No! Well maybe. It could just as easily be something that's wrong with me. Maybe we just have bad timing. I don't know, but it's probably a good idea to get looked at anyway, you know?" He babbles.

"You're right. I'd be lying if I said, I hadn't been wondering the same thing." She mumbles and looks at her feet, looking so totally dejected that Naruto felt his heart sink.

"Hey, we'll figure it out." He pulls her into his arms, holding her tightly.

"Yeah." She agrees.

"Alright, please come inside. What seems to be the problem?" The medic asks kindly.

"We are trying to have a child but…" Suki trails off.

"It's taking longer than you expected. It's nothing to be ashamed of dear. How often are you intimate?" She asks.

"A LOT." Naruto says.

"What's a lot? Once a week? I am sorry if these questions make you uncomfortable. It's just best to gather as much information as possible." She assures them.

"More like…once a day, usually more. Three days is usually the longest we go without being together and that's normally because of missions." Suki nods as she considers the question.

"Definitely Honeymooners." The medic blinks.

"Yeah." Naruto says.

"And is the intimacy ever painful?" She asks.

"No." Suki answers.

"God no." Naruto agrees.

"Well that's good. Then it's probably not internal damage. I'll just take a sperm sample from your husband here and blood samples from each of you. And I'd also like to give you an exam just to be on the safe side." She says.

"Alright. Um Naruto…" Suki looks at him warily.

"You're kidding me, right?" Naruto tries his best not to gape at her.

"I'd kinda prefer to have it done alone." She mumbles.

"Suki, you are really weird sometimes. Well I'll go get the sample." He heads to the bathroom in disbelief.

"Don't worry. It's normal for the woman to make that request." The medic reassures her as Suki nods.

* * *

Soon enough, Naruto produced the sample. Suki's exam was over and she immediately goes into Naruto's arms. She HATED being poked and prodded like that by doctors. The blood work, she didn't like. But she was used to such things.

"Alright. Well I have your results. Naruto, you will be happy to know that you are perfectly healthy. There's no reason why you should have an issue fathering children." The medic smiles at t hem.

"Great!" Naruto grins.

"What about me?" Suki was almost afraid to ask.

"Your internal organs are fine. You don't have any natural fertility issues." The medic answers.

"But I'm not pregnant." Suki couldn't help, but feel confused.

"I said natural. There was a drug in your system. It's designed to prevent women from getting pregnant. It's colorless, tasteless, and doesn't have a scent. So it's likely you didn't even realize you had taken it." The medic crosses her arms uncomfortably.

"But I'm immune to most poisons. During my time at the Sound, Orochimaru made sure of that." Suki protests.

"This isn't a poison. It's a contraception method. Orochimaru wouldn't have had a reason to build up your immunity to something like this. The thought probably never occurred to him seeing as he was a man." She adds as an afterthought.

"Is it reversible?" She looks at her fearfully.

"Oh yes, it will. You should be able to conceive about a week after you stop being exposed to the drug. I would check your water supply. It was a common tactic to pour it into the water supply of enemy villages during the Great Ninja Wars of the past to slow their rivals' population growth." She offers.

"Thank you." Suki says.

"Of course. Good luck. You shouldn't have any problems now." She assures her.

Suki nods and walks off with Naruto. She bites her lower lip. The last Uchiha had been drugged and not realized it.

* * *

"I'm going to kill them." Naruto growls.

"Who?" She asks looks at him perplexed.

"The Council. It had to be them!" The blonde answers.

"Naruto, you can't kill them without proof. Let's get the water tested when we get home and go from there." She suggests.

"Yeah. At least we know now." He kisses the top of her head.

"Yes. Naruto?" She asks.

"What is it?" He responds.

"You know that I love you, right? Don't do anything stupid." Suki gives him a look.

"I know and I love you too. And hey, since when have I ever done anything stupid?" Naruto grins at her.

"You seriously didn't ask me that question. We'd be here all night if I was going to give you a thorough answer." She sighs and shakes her head.

"Ouch! You are so mean sometimes." Naruto glares.

"I never claimed to be nice." Suki shrugs.

"True. Guess I have a thing for bad girls." He snickers.

"And I have a thing for angels." She smiles.


	12. Let's Distract Naruto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi has awkward timing and Suki comes up with a new way to distract Naruto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Chapter Notation: I made up the Chemical Division thing, but I imagine that ninjas probably would have a group of ninjas that specialized in things like poisons, antidotes, testing for unnatural substances, etc.

"Naruto?" She looks at him as they were making their way back to the Leaf.

"Yeah?" He wraps his arm around her protectively as they make their way forward.

"I was thinking. If you want I could add your last name after mine and the kids could take both. It'd be a mouthful, but that way both of our clans would be represented." Suki smiles at the blonde.

She had been thinking about it. It wasn't really fair to ask Naruto to give up his family line for her. Even if the Uzumaki bloodline would still exist in reality, the name wouldn't. Naruto was an only child.

Besides, she really need to say something to distract him. Suki wasn't used to Naruto's chakra feeling so murderous. As much as she absolutely wanted to slaughter the Council, she wasn't going to risk Naruto throwing away his future for it to happen. They needed to fight smarter, not harder.

"Oh and why is my last name second?" He asks.

"Well first of all, it's alphabetical. Uchiha-Uzumaki." She states.

"Uh huh and we care about that because?" Naruto raises an eyebrow.

"It sounds better than Uzumaki-Uchiha as well." Suki continues.

"That's debatable." The blonde Shakes his head in disbelief.

"And I'm older. So what I say goes." She finishes smugly.

"Oh that's right. I forgot I was married to a cougar. You used that whole extra few months to your advantage. I totally fell for your seductive wiles. I had no chance." Naruto laughs.

"Mhm. Exactly. Glad we had this talk. Uchiha-Uzumaki it is. Poor kid, that's going to take forever to learn how to write. We should give him or her a short first name…" Suki nods at her assessment.

"Yeah. You kinda have a point, especially once you start adding in a middle name." Naruto concedes.

"And we aren't naming them after some Ramen flavor." The last female Uchiha warns him.

"I wouldn't do that!" He protests.

"Uh huh." She smirks as if to say she didn't buy that for a single minute.

"You're trying to distract me." He pulls her into his arms.

"Maybe. Is it working?" Suki wraps her arms around his neck.

"A little. How's your arm feeling?" Naruto looks at her with concern.

"Odd. But I can move it now without pain. It just feels odd. It's going to take some time. I should have gotten it sooner." She answers.

"Hey! Your arm…it matches the original, but mine is the same color as Hashirama's." The blonde sighs and shakes his head as if to feign envy.

"It's not. It's just a minor Genjutsu." She shrugs.

"Ohhh. Wait you can do that?" He asks.

"Yes, it's easy. Well it's easy for me. I'm not even that good at Genjutsu. Itachi was far better at it, but it's a simple matter to change the coloration. It just…looks odd. I don't really know how I feel about having someone else's arm. It's a little easier to process when it LOOKS like mine." She admits.

"Admit it. You were being a little vain." Naruto couldn't help, but laugh.

"Maybe a little." She confesses.

"It's alright. You have good reason to be. You're beautiful and no offense to Hashirama, but you're skin is way prettier." He kisses the top of her head.

"Mhm. I thought so too. Anyway…let's go home." Suki smiles.

"Yeah." He agrees.

* * *

Once they get home, Naruto contacts the Chemical Division. These ninjas specialized in poison, antidotes, and testing for unnatural chemicals. They weren't amateurs. If there really was some sort of poison, keeping Suki from getting pregnant…they'd find it. Although the chemical didn't appear to be hurting Suki in any other way, Naruto still considered it to be a poison.

"Naruto, this is going to take awhile. You and Suki might want to get out of the District while we conduct the tests. You aren't wearing the protective clothing you should for a situation like this." One of the Chemical Ninjas states.

"Oh yeah. Right. Suki, come on." He nods and Suki soon follows Naruto out of the Uchiha District. (Well the Uchiha-Uzumaki District.)

"Where are we going?" She asks.

"Figured we can wait in Kakashi's office. Besides, I have to let him know what's going on anyway." The blonde offers.

"Good idea." The brunette agrees and they head into Kakashi's office.

"Weird. Guess he's not here." Naruto notices, after looking around the office for a bit.

"He'll show up eventually." Suki sits on Kakashi's desk and settles in for a long wait.

"Suki, you really shouldn't sit on his desk like that." Naruto shakes his head.

"Why not?" She idly swings her legs.

"Because…" The blonde states.

"Are you really lecturing me about sitting on his desk being disrespectful? The man read erotic novels in front of twelve year olds. Somehow, I doubt he'll be scandalized by my sitting on his desk." She points out.

"It's not that." He says.

"Then what is it?" Suki crosses her legs and shoots Naruto a perplexed look.

"It makes me want to bend you over the desk." He admits.

"Ohhh. Mmm I take back when I said about the angel thing." She smiles slyly and pulls him over to her.

"I mean it's Kakashi's office now. So we really shouldn't." The blue eyed ninja points out.

"You're right. We shouldn't." Suki brushes her lips against his.

"Yeah, he'd get mad if we messed up all his papers." He murmurs and kisses back.

"Mmm even madder if we broke his desk." She adds and deepens the kiss, running her fingers through his hair.

**Warning Kakashi's Horrible Timing Scene**

"Well we could always get him a new desk." Naruto yanks open Suki's shirt, exposing her black satin bra.

"He needed a new one anyway. This one clashes horribly with the rest of his office." She pulls Naruto's shirt over his head slowly.

"Screw it!" Naruto moves her closer to him.

"My thoughts exactly." She murmurs into his ear hotly, nibbling on it.

Naruto shivers and leans down, kissing along her Mating Mark. He had learned shortly after giving it to her, that it drove Suki crazy. He'd never get tired of hearing her moan and whimper like that.

He really needed to get out of these pants. They were suddenly way too tight. He was going to bend her over that desk and…

That's when the door opened. Kakashi came in. He blinked. Suki blushed scarlet and quickly buttoned up her shirt.

"Well I see the Honeymoon isn't over yet…" Kakashi grins at them.

"Kakashi!" Naruto blushes scarlet and quickly throwing his shirt on.

"It's alright Naruto. It's to be expected. You are young and in love. Though I would appreciate it, if you didn't show it while you were on my desk. That or at least get my papers off it first. So office sex? Who knew either of you were so kinky? I figured you'd probably stick to the traditional bedroom location for awhile before you started branching out." He muses.

**End of Kakashi's Horrible Timing Scene**

"Kakashi, it's disturbing that you think about our sex life that much." Suki mutters, still feeling her face heat up at having been walked in on.

"Oh I don't. I'm just musing. Anyway, what brings you here? Naruto isn't scheduled back in the office until tomorrow." He asks.

"While we were on our Honeymoon, we went to get checked out by a medic. They think the reason why Suki isn't pregnant is because someone's been drugging our well water with some sort of contraceptive." Naruto glowers at the very thought.

"You two are trying for a baby?" Kakashi blinks, trying to imagine that kid.

"Yeah." Naruto caresses Suki's cheek.

"We have the Chemical Division testing the water now." The brunette leans into her husband's touch.

"Sadly, I can't say I'm surprised if that turns out to be the case. It was rather clear to anyone at that wedding that you two are…affectionate with each other." The Hokage was clearly trying to be tactful.

"Yes, he is very…affectionate." Suki smirks at that.

"I can tell." Kakashi shakes his head and chuckles at the strangeness of the situation.

"I swear if it's true, I'm going to kill them." Naruto says.

"Naruto, calm down. We have to get all the facts first. Besides, if you kill them and people find out…" He trails off.

"It wouldn't end well." Suki finishes.

"I'm not going to let them get away with hurting my wife. They messed with our family." Naruto fumes.

"Suki, were there any negative effects other than preventing you from conceiving?" Kakashi looks at her in concern.

"No. I don't think so anyway." She states.

"Well that's good at least." Kakashi sighs in relief.

"Yeah." She agrees and takes Naruto's hand.

"Naruto, you're chakra..." Suki watches her husband warily.

Indeed it was swirling around the office violently. The familiar reddish orange energy of Kyubbi was actually visible. The Uchiha woman tries not to shiver at the absolutely vicious feeling of it. Naruto wanted blood. She'd never felt his chakra take on such a malevolent edge before.

"I can't help it. What they did to you is unforgivable." Naruto growls.

"Naruto, I know you are angry, but calm down. We don't even know if the medic was right. Even if she was, we need proof." She kisses his cheek.

"She's right. It won't end well if you do not get proof before you act. The Daimyos would get restless if they knew you were killing Council Members. They don't like it when the established order is upset. And frankly, they are skittish about you almost as much as they are about Suki." Kakashi admits.

"What do you mean?" Naruto demands.

"They fear you are too powerful. You saved the world. There are many who would follow you to the ends of the world. Some of them think that eventually, you'll want to seize power from them." The silver haired man explains.

"Much like how the Leaf wanted to kill Kabuto for becoming too good at being a spy." Suki mutters.

"Exactly. Unfortunately, sometimes our own success can lead to our downfall." The Hokage agrees.

"Don't even get me started on Kabuto. Anyway, we'll get the proof. I know they did it." Naruto growls.

"Naruto, let's go home. They should be done by now. I can make you some Ramen if you like." She offers.

"Suki! This is one thing that isn't going to be fixed by Ramen." He half snaps at her.

"I know. But we won't be able to do anything until we get the results. In the meantime, we might as well…relax." She murmurs into his ear in THAT voice, the one that could reduce Naruto to a pile of goo in seconds.

"Relaxing sounds good." He murmurs.

"Mhm." She says and leads him off.

Kakashi lets out a sigh of relief. Thank God Naruto's lust outweighed his bloodlust at least for now. This was going to end in disaster, he just knew it.

The Hokage had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. He had no proof. But he knew that the Council had done it. Who else would dare to risk going into the Uchiha District and "poisoning" the water?

* * *

When they get home, Suki knew that she was about to play a very important game. She was going to call it, _Let's Distract Naruto._ She couldn't let him go postal and take revenge without any evidence.

She bite her lower lip. If Naruto really lost it, it'd be difficult to restrain him without one or both of them getting seriously hurt. She was going to need backup.

Gaara had the _Ultimate Defense_. She knew from personal experience that he wasn't a lightweight. She could ask him.

"Naruto, there's been something that I wanted to try out for awhile. But I haven't been sure how to ask you…" She says.

"What is it?" He asks, curious.

"How do you feel about handcuffs?" Suki looks at him.

"What about them?" The blonde says, clearly not getting it.

"Would you let me cuff you…" She trails off.

"Ohhh. I guess I haven't thought of it before. I mean I've thought about tying you up, but I didn't think you'd go for something like that. Just handcuffs though, right?" His gaze seems more than a little wary at that last part.

"Just handcuffs. As for whips, I'm not Anko." She laughs.

"Alright. Yeah. I'm fine with that." He says.

"Mmm great. Why don't you go to our room and I'll see if I can find the cuffs. It might take a bit. I think they got buried at the bottom of one of the boxes." She warns him.

"Sure." He kisses her before heading off.

Suki actually knew exactly where those cuffs were, but she wasn't going to tell Naruto that. She needed time. She quickly writes a letter to Gaara and sends her hawk off with it in toe. (err talon.)

**Gaara,**

**I need you to get to the Leaf as fast as you can. It's a long story. Please. I need your help.**

**Suki.**

She decides that was suitably vague, but it would get the urgency across. She watches as her hawk flies off. Then she grabs the cuffs and goes to Naruto.

* * *

**Warning Lemon**

"So handcuffs. Any other kinks of yours I should know about?" Naruto laughs as she cuffs him.

"It wouldn't be much fun, if I told you them all at once." She straddles his waist, kissing him.

Naruto kisses back. He really wasn't entirely sure where she was going with this. But he was definitely curious. Besides, anytime Suki was straddling his lap or kissing him, he was an extremely happy ninja.

"Guess so." Naruto watches her closely.

"Well I guess there is one, that you should know about." Suki slides his shirt off of him.

"Which is?" The blonde asks.

"I want to hear you beg." She purrs into his ear.

"Keep dreaming!" He says cockily.

"Mmm I do. Every night in your arms." She glides her hands over his biceps as if to illustrate her point.

"You're a tease. You know that, right?" Naruto asks.

"Mhm. You like it though. Have I ever told you how much I miss you while you are away on overnight missions or I am?" She retorts.

"Yeah. I miss you too." He agrees.

"I miss your arms wrapped around me." She starts sliding off her shirt, revealing her bra and toned stomach to his gaze again.

"I miss that too." He agrees.

"The sound of your laugh and feeling of your lips against mine." Suki leans down kissing him.

"That too." Naruto kisses back eagerly.

"The way you caress me." She continues and unhooks her bra, letting it fall to the ground, and now Naruto is treated to the sight of his topless wife.

By now this was a familiar sight to the blonde. But it was one that he was never going to get tired of seeing. Honestly, there probably should be a shrine or something.

"If you let me out of these cuffs, I can do that for you." He growls lustfully.

"Mmm I wasn't finished. I really miss the way you play with my breasts." She murmurs and glides her hands over them and Naruto watched transfixed.

"Y-Yeah me too." He agrees.

"And the way you touch me everywhere else." She purrs at him, sliding out of her pants and her panties.

"I c-completely understand." The blue eyed ninja says, nodding his head.

"So sometimes when I'm alone…without you there, I imagine it's you. It's not the same. You are so much better at it." She whispers and Naruto's eyes widen when he sees her hand slide between her thighs.

Suki had NEVER done that before. Well she probably had. She just said she had. But he'd never actually seen her pleasure herself. But fuck it was an erotic sight. Suki seemed like she wanted to put on a show for him. He could lower half of his body giving her a "standing ovation."

"But do you know what I miss most of all?" She asks seductively, sliding her fingers and out of herself, and using her other hand to caress her breasts and neck.

"W-What?" Naruto asks.

"The way you hold me down as you fuck me so good that I can't think of anything else but you and how good you feel inside me." She finishes, moaning and panting as she continued teasing herself and him.

Suki was a bit distracted by her own pleasure. So she could be forgiven for not hearing the subtle snap of the handcuffs. She definitely noticed though when Naruto lunged at her like a wild animal and pinned her so she was laying over the side of the bed. She squirms feeling her backside exposed to her lover.

"I really miss that too. Sorry. I tried to go along with the handcuff thing but you were driving me crazy." Naruto growls into her ear and then licks the Mating Mark.

"Mmm it's okay. I didn't really expect them to hold you anyway. I just wanted to see how long you'd last before you snapped." She admits.

"Tease!" He bites her Mating Mark lightly, drawing a loud moan from her.

**_"Alright, I get what you were saying now about taking her from behind. It is a gorgeous view."_** Naruto admits to Kyuubi.

**"I told you so. It is the proper position."** Kyuubi informs him.

There was something hot about having Suki with her back towards him. Something primal. It was just so submissive and the view of her ass probably had something to do with it.

He parts her legs and teases her womanhood with his hand. Thank God. She was wet. He wasn't sure if he would have been able to take much more foreplay and he didn't want to hurt her.

"Mine." He growls as he buries himself deep inside his lover.

"Nhh! Fuck!" She cries out and bucks against him, Naruto holds her down and begins slamming into her almost animalistic ally.

"Say it." He growls, biting down on the mark, and he continues thoroughly ravishing the woman underneath him.

"I'm y-Yours!" She moans and pants, writhing against him desperately.

"Good girl." He murmurs soothingly into her ear as his hand reaches around and toys with her clit.

"Feels so good." She pants.

He was never going to get tired of this. The sounds of her moans. The way she felt around him. How perfectly they fit together and the sight of her when she was just as lost as he was in pleasure. He snarls her name and spills his release as Suki screams his name and joins him in achieving her own.

"Wow." He pants and nuzzles her.

"Yeah." She agrees and was glad she had the bed to support her. She didn't think her legs would support her after THAT.

He slides out of her. Naruto pulls her into his arms and sets her down on the bed. He soon lays next to her.

"Do you really do that or was that just something you said to get me going?" He asks curiously.

"You mean do I touch myself when you're away and think of you?" She questions and lays her head on his chest.

"Yeah." He says.

"Sometimes. Don't let it go to your head." Suki warns him.

"Kinda hard not to." He glides his hand over her hip.

**End of Lemon**

* * *

"Suki, you think maybe you could become a medic full time or something else?" Naruto asks the next morning as they were enjoying the cuddling up next to each other.

"What? Why?" She blinks and looks at him in confusion.

"I just don't want to lose you. I know how strong you are, but anything can happen out in the field. I wouldn't be able to handle it. If I lose you again…for good." The blonde reasons.

"Well…I guess I could be a medic full time. My mother retired from active duty after she had Itachi. I'd still being doing something, useful. Plus I'd have you to keep me entertained. You are great for…endurance training." She smiles slyly and kisses him.

"Thanks. I'm going to be Hokage. So I'll mostly be in the village anyway. This way the overnight missions are almost eliminated to and on some of the overnight stuff since you're my wife, as Hokage…I'd have a good excuse to take you with me." He murmurs.

"Mhm." She closes her eyes, drifting off into sleep.

* * *

Two days later, Gaara arrived in the Leaf. It was a three day journey from his village to Naruto's, but he'd cut the travel time by a third. Suki's message had sounded so urgent. He goes to see her at the hospital. Suki and Temari exchanged regular letters at this point and she had told Temari she was learning medical jutsus. Temari had passed that information onto him.

"Uchiha…or should I say Uzumaki? I am getting whiplash trying to keep up with all these name changes." Gaara shakes his head in disbelief.

"Uchiha-Uzumaki, technically. But Uchiha is fine." Suki shrugs.

"Good. I'm used to it. Your letter sounded urgent. What's wrong?" The red head asks.

Suki sighs. She takes Gaara to one of the empty hospital rooms to talk. There the Uchiha-Uzumaki tells him the full story.

"They DRUGGED you?!" The Kazekage looks at her in outrage.

"Yes. I'm alright. It was just to prevent pregnancy. Well we think that's what happened. We are still waiting for the testing results. Thank God, you got here when they did. If they come back positive, I'm kinda afraid Naruto is going to lose it and do something stupid. I don't know if I'd be able to stop him when he is…that angry." She admits.

"You two are locked in an eternal stalemate, it seems at time. But yes, his righteous fury would probably give him the advantage. I'll see what I can do to help, even if that might include knocking him out with a sneak attack…while you distract him. Uchiha, are you injured? You seem to be limping quite a bit?" The red head asks.

"I had to keep him distracted somehow and it was fun." She mutters.

"That's all I need to know. No further details are necessary." Gaara coughs awkwardly.

"I thought so." Suki agrees with a nod.


	13. Shino's Butterfly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suki, Gaara, and Hinata do their best to keep an angry Naruto calm as Shino's butterfly comes to the rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Chapter Notation: Sneaky Suki. Obsessively protective Naruto. Float like a butterfly, sting like a bee? Oh and yes, the council is evil. Again, I needed some villains for this fic and they fit the role. Happy reading and remember, I only do happy endings.

"You want to ask Hinata for help on this?! Gaara, has it escaped your notice that she fucking hates me?" Suki demands.

"No, it hasn't. It doesn't matter how she feels about you. She cares about Naruto. I'm sure she'll see reason. Hinata doesn't want him to throw away his life in a fit of rage anymore than you do. Besides, her chakra blocking abilities could prove very useful, if he snaps." The red head reasons.

"Alright, you have a point there. Let's go before I change my mind." Suki sighs.

Soon enough they find Hinata at the training grounds. The Hyuga and Uchiha glare daggers at each other. Gaara shakes his head.

Suki viewed Hinata as a damsel in distress, a shy, and weak pampered princess. Hinata viewed Suki as a monster who was going to end up breaking Naruto's heart. To put it mildly, oh yes they loathed each other. Gaara didn't even like them being within the same fifty mile radius, if he was being honest. But it had to be done…for Naruto's sake.

"Alright. I'm not going to tolerate a cat fight. So let me summarize. The Council was likely poisoning the well water in the Uchiha District to keep Suki from conceiving. If true, Naruto is going to do something stupid. We would like for you to help us from stopping him in engaging in said stupidity." Gaara could only hope that the Hyuga Princess would see reason.

"They what?" Hinata blinks.

"They drugged me so I wouldn't get pregnant." Suki couldn't keep the bitterness out of her voice.

"I'm so sorry, Suki." The bluenette murmurs.

Suki was about ready to tell Hinata where she could shove her pity, but Gaara places his hand on her shoulder. The red head wasn't going to let her snap. That pampered little princess was SO lucky that the Kazekage was here. She didn't need pity!

"I know that we aren't friends, but what they did to you was wrong." Hinata shakes her head.

"Yes, yes it was. Will you help us, for Naruto?" Suki watches the other woman warily.

"For Naruto, yes." The bluenette agrees.

"Good. Now let's go make sure that our lovable blonde idiot doesn't do something he'll regret. The results should be coming back shortly. I doubt we are going to be surprised by them." The red head states.

"What do you want me to do?" The Hyuga asks.

"If it comes to it, lock up his chakra points. That is the fastest way to disable him. Well at least his chakra. Even just based on his physical strength, he is still a difficult opponent. But I think from there the Uchiha and myself will be able to restrain him." The Kazekage explains and Hinata nods in agreement.

"I can do that." She agrees.

"Thank you. I better head back. The Chemical Division is supposed to give us the results this afternoon." Suki makes a quick departure and before she really knew it, the young woman was back in the Uchiha District.

* * *

"Naruto, I'm home." She walks inside their house.

"Coming!" The blonde races over to greet his wife.

"Naruto, promise me something. Don't…lose it. If the results show what we think they are going to. We need to gather evidence. You can't just go off halfcocked." She tells him.

"Suki, I think we've established by now that when it comes to you, I never do ANYTHING halfcocked." He smirks suggestively and pushes her against the wall.

"Well I definitely can't argue with that." She murmurs into his ear.

"What time did they say that they'd be here?" He asks.

"Three." The brunette answers.

"Damn, it's a quarter to three now." He growls in frustration.

"Hold that thought until afterwards." She kisses him.

"I might not be in the mood afterwards." He mutters.

"That'd be a first." Suki teases him.

"I'm serious." The blonde gives her a dirty look.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, the Chemical Division comes in. Well more accurately the leader of it walks into their house. His face was grim. Damn it. Maybe she should have Naruto go outside to talk with him.

"How about we discuss this outside?" She looks at the Captain, who nods in agreement.

"I'm afraid that we did find something. It's rather disturbing. A chemical designed to prevent conception. Whoever put it in the well water knew what they were doing. It's colorless, tasteless, and has no scent. You could have consumed that for years and you'd never know it. Fortunately, once you are no longer exposed to it, it gets out of your system fairly quickly and there aren't any other side effects associated with it." He says.

"I swear to God, I'm going to tear them apart!" Naruto snarls as ominous chakra surrounds him and the Captain wisely steps back.

He'd never felt anything so terrifying in his life. So THIS was the Nine Tail's chakra. Incredible. But terrifying. He races out of the District. He had no intention of dying today and the way the blonde was looking, he might not be very discriminating in who was subjected to his wrath.

"Hinata! Gaara! NOW!" Suki yells.

Hinata slams her "attack" into Naruto, blocking his chakra. Gaara grabs Naruto with his sand and forms some chains. Suki bites her lower lip. She hated going behind his back like this. But she had done it to protect him. He'd forgive her, she hoped anyway.

"Suki, Gaara, Hinata? What the Hell?" Naruto's eyes flash in rage and hurt.

"Gaara, how strong are those chains?" Suki asks.

"Strong enough that you should have time to talk him down. Come on Hinata, they need their privacy." The sand carries Naruto to their room, and the other two leave.

"You planned that!" Naruto yells at her and looks at her with accusing eyes.

"You're right. I did. I knew you'd be angry. I didn't want you to do anything stupid. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you." She whispers the last part.

"You're always so sneaky. You always think you have to do everything yourself! God dammit, Suki. I'm your husband!" Naruto growls at her.

"I know. I'm just trying to protect you because I love you. I know what revenge does to a person Naruto. If you go down that path, it's very hard to get back onto the right one." She murmurs.

"I know that. But I can and I will protect you. It hurts me that you went behind my back! You schemed against me with Gaara and even Hinata. And you hate Hinata!" Naruto was livid.

"I don't hate Hinata. I hate that…she deserves you more than me. I wasn't scheming against you. I was trying to protect you." Suki sgihs as she looks at her husband with guilty eyes.

"She does not! Yes, you were. I know…but it's my job to protect YOU. Not the other way around." He growls.

"Naruto, that was incredibly old fashioned of you and borderline sexist." Suki snaps at him.

"I don't care! They HURT you!" He growls.

"Naruto, I'm fine. There aren't any other side effects. We know that the water is drugged now. It's fixable. We need proof though. So I just need you to wait awhile until we get it." She murmurs.

"It could have been worse though. They could have killed you! If they could slip that through the water, they could have slipped something lethal." He gives her a dirty look.

"They didn't though. It's alright." She tries to reason with him.

"Suki, tell Gaara to undo these chains now." Naruto says.

"That's not going to happen. You'll kill them." The brunette shakes her head.

"It's what they deserve." He tells her.

"Yes, they do, but not by you. You aren't me, Naruto. If you kill in cold blood, you'll never forgive yourself, Even if you did, you'll throw the Leaf into chaos. You need some time to calm down. Then we can come up with a plan." She couldn't help, but hate how her own voice sounded so patehtic even to her own ears.

"I hate this, Suki. Look what they did to us." He murmurs.

"Me too." The Uchiha woman lays against him.

"Let's not give them what they want. They want us to fight. Untie me? I need you." He murmurs and leans his head down to lick the mating mark.

Naruto knew it was wrong. They had to pay though. He wasn't going to let them hurt her anymore.

He'd never tried to use the Mating Mark like this before. He didn't know if it would work. Suki was so damn stubborn. But she was technically the submissive mate.

"You want to kiss and make up?" She whispers and he sees her Sharingan activate, her eyes were clouding over with desire.

Oh so THAT'S how it worked. Good to know. He was tempted to wait awhile. Why did she have to look at him THAT way? Damn that was distracting, but he had to do it. He had to protect her.

"I'll tell him that you calmed down. I'll be right back." She slips off to find Gaara.

"Alright." He says and watches her go.

* * *

"Suki, how'd it go? Are you alright?" Gaara asks.

"Better than expected. He's angry. He should be. I…went behind his back. God, I'm a horrible wife." She looks at her feet in shame.

"You did what you had to do to keep everyone safe. You aren't a horrible wife. He'll forgive you. He always has before and for much worse." The red head reassures her.

"He's…calmer now. I think it's alright to undo the chains." suki sighs and shakes her head.

"If you're sure…" Gaara was obviously skeptical.

"I am." She agrees.

Gaara sighs. He waves his hand. The chains would dissolve even from this distance. The youngest Kazekage wasn't sure that this was the brightest idea, but he figured Suki knew Naruto better than anyone. If she thought it was safe, then it was safe.

* * *

"Thanks." Naruto smiles at them when they walk into the room.

"Naruto, I'm sorry. I wasn't…trying to go behind your back. I just had to do something." Suki begins to apologize, but soon found herself pinned underneath Naruto.

"It's alright. I know. I mean, I have to admit that hurt and I'm still angry. I know why you did it though." He kisses her.

She smiles and kisses back. Suki runs her fingers through his hair. The brunette was confident in her abilities to keep him...distracted from doing anything stupid, now that they were kissing.

"I love you." The blonde kisses her neck.

"I love you too. Nhh you know what that does to me." She squirms against him and pants.

"I know. Forgive me?" He asks.

"Forgive you for what?" Suki questions.

Naruto pulls her up and kisses her again. It was a hot kiss, but there was a desperateness to it. She frowns. Something was off. It was like he was afraid of something. The dark haired woman breaks the kiss and looks at him in confusion.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" She asks.

"Nothing. I promise. I'll keep you and our family safe. I'm sorry for this, Suki. I'll make it up to you." He brings his hand down on a nerve in her neck that would render her unconscious for a little while.

"I know you will. Make what up to me? AH!" Suddenly, Suki went limp in his arms.

"Sorry." He gently lays her down on the bed, brushing the bangs from her face.

He loved her. Naruto would do anything for Suki. Even kill for her. She was his everything. They were going to pay for making him do that to her. They actually made her go behind his back in order to "protect" him.

They were HAPPY. The Council had no right to interfere with their relationship! They had no fucking right to deny Suki the family she so desperately wanted. The family he wanted.

"You think you can use my own trick against me?" Suki says.

"What?" Naruto whirls around and the Suki he just knocked out turns into a log.

"You actually fell for a Substitution Jutsu." She says, blocking the door.

"So on a scale of 1 to 10...how mad are you?" He asks cautiously.

"Somewhere around an 11." Suki answers.

"You can't possibly expect me to just let them get away with this!" Naruto says.

"I don't. We'll get them, but we have to do this the smarter way." She walks over to him.

"I want to kill them." Naruto admits.

"I know. I felt the same way about Itachi once. Hatred is seductive emotion. It's easy to give into, but don't let it be a blind hatred." Suki wraps her arms around him.

Naruto holds her tightly. He buries his face against her Mating Mark, inhaling her scent. It soothed him, at least a little. She wasn't hurt, but the Council would be very soon.

"We have the test results showing what was in the water, ut we don't have the proof that they did it. Fortunately, Hinata has as teammate who is very good at collecting intelligence. No one notices bugs." Suki smiles slyly.

"I married an evil genius." Naruto laughs.

"Mhm. There are benefits to choosing the bad girl over the Princess." She smirks.

"You are STILL jealous of Hinata?" The blonde gapes at her.

"Naruto, I get jealous of any woman who even so much as looks at you too long. I'm from a fire clan. It's just the way I am." She admits.

"You're blaming being jealous on being from a fire clan? That's what you are going with?" Naruto asks.

"Yeah." She says nodding.

"I love you., but you're a little weird sometimes." He says.

"I love you too. I'm not weird. You're the one with the Ramen fetish." Suki counters.

* * *

Meanwhile with Hinata and Gaara, they go to find Shino. Shino's bugs would be a great way to get the proof. Now they just had to explain everything to the insect lover though.

"Let me see if I understand this correctly. The Council poisoned the well water so that Suki couldn't get pregnant. Naruto is angry. You are worried that he'll go on some rampage. And you need proof that the Council did it. So you want me to spy on the Council, knowing that is considered treason?" Shino asks.

"Exactly." Gaara nods his head, obviously pleased that Shino had caught on so quickly.

"I'm in. Naruto saved the world. If he wants to be a father, the bastards should let him. Maybe this will help him remember my name!" Shino poses heroically.

"I don't get it." The Kazekage looks at Hinata in confusion.

"Naruto once couldn't remember Shino's name. It really hurt his feelings. He's never gotten over it." She whispers to him quietly.

"Ohhh." The red head blinks as he processes that information.

"Well I'll send a butterfly. Nobody would ever suspect a butterfly of being a spy." The other man says.

"Thank you." Gaara smiles at him.

"Anything for Naruto and Hinata." With that being said, Shino sends the butterfly off.

* * *

Back with Suki and Naruto, things were starting to calm down. Suki smiles and caresses his cheek. They were going back to their gentle bickering. Everything would work out.

"If you had told me a year ago…that this would be happening, I would have laughed my ass off." Naruto admits.

"Mmm I would have been right there with you. I think I always knew deep down really. It kinda explains why Sakura irritated me so much when we were on Team Seven, really." She confesses.

"Really, what do you mean?" Naruto asks.

"She was always hitting you and yelling at you." The brunette shrugs as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yeah, so were you." The blonde counters.

"Exactly. That's my job. No one else's." She smiles smugly and remembers one encounter, that thankfully Naruto hadn't seen.

_"Will you knock it off?" Suki growled at Sakura._

_"Knock what off?" The pinkette asked._

_"Beating him up like that. He's already got enough brain damage." The brunette said._

_"You're kidding me right? You tear into him WAY more than I do!" Sakura protested_

_"That's training. You do it outside of training. It's different." The youngest Uchiha defended herself._

_"Oh like it matters whether a blow is received during training or outside of it! That makes no sense!" The other girl argued._

_"It doesn't have to make sense. I'm stronger than you." Suki shrugged._

_"Only because you have the Sharingan." Sakura scoffed._

_"You're delusional if you think there is any universe where you'd be on par with me, Sharingan or not." She glared at at the toher female member of Team Seven.  
_

_"Wait. I get it now. You're jealous!" The green eyed girl gasped._

_"Maybe Naruto isn't the one with brain damage." Suki muttered._

_"No! No! I mean I thought that kiss was just an accident, but you wouldn't get mad at me beating him up if you didn't care about him." She said, obviously quite pleased with herself._

_"HEY, NARUTO…SUKI LIKES…" Sakura never got a chance to finish that sentence because Suki knocked her out.  
_

_"Why couldn't I get Tenten for my female teammate?" The last female Uchiha sighed.  
_

_She did NOT like Naruto. She sure as Hell was not going to let Sakura tell him that she did! Wait, she meant she wasn't going to let the pinkette tell Naruto about her very INCORRECT assumption! Yeah, that was it. So why was she blushing?_

"Speaking of beating each other up…I mean we haven't really explored that much. You handcuffed me, but I never got to tie you up and there's a couple other things…that I wanted to try out." He smiles.

"I don't know about the whole being tied up thing." She mumbles.

"Well you cuffed me. So it's only fair. Besides…I'd never do anything you wouldn't like." Naruto licks her Mark.

"Mmm N-Naruto…just bad memories. It's nothing personal." She half mews.

"Bad memories?" He asks.

"Forget that I said anything. I'll try it out. Um why don't we go see what Hinata and Gaara found out?" Suki suggests, trying desperately to distract him.

"I want to know." Naruto gives her a determined look.

"Naruto. Stop it. It's over with. There's no reason to dwell on it." The raven haired woman shakes her head.

"No, I want to know. If someone hurt you, I want to know about it." He growls.

"Kabuto." Suki shrugs casually.

"I swear to God, there won't be anything left with him when I'm done." Naruto snarls.

"No! No! It wasn't like that. He'd strap me down sometimes while he gave me injections. Orochimaru wanted me to build up immunity to poisons. Sometimes…I'd have bad reactions to them. So he tied me down. Just a safety thing. I don't like not being able to move." She stammers out.

"That's still pretty bad." He sighs and holds her against his chest.

"Doesn't matter. I'm here with you now. Besides, it's nice being immune to most poisons. Just the process of building up said immunity isn't fun." She mutters.

"Do you think…the baby would inherit that?" He asks.

"Honestly, I don't know. I wouldn't think so and I'm not eager to test it." Suki shakes her head quickly.

"Yeah. Good point. No tying you up then." Naruto promises.

"Maybe, I trust you. Besides, I'll get over it." Suki tells him.

"You don't have to." The blonde reassures her.

"I know." She smiles.

* * *

Meanwhile Shino's butterfly was in the Council Room. It was watching them closely and recording everything on a very tiny camera placed on its wings. It was…enlightening to say the least.

"The Chemical Division as spotted in the Uchiha District." One says.

"Dammit. They'll find out what we did." Another shakes their head.

"That someone didn't want the Uchiha to get pregnant? They don't have any proof it was us. Besides, we are hardly the only people that don't want the demon's lover to breed. Even if it doesn't inherit the mother's madness, there are still the effects of Kyuubi's chakra to consider." He states.

"Naruto will never allow her out of his sight now." The only woman on the Council points out.

"I'm sure that we could come up with something to prevent this disaster." He says.

"This whole business is so distasteful. But it has always fallen to use to do what is necessary to keep this village going." The councilwoman shakes her head.

"No matter how unpleasant the required actions may be." He agrees.

"Much like the Uchiha Massacre. Poor Itachi." Another sigh is heard.

"Indeed. His Clan or the village. Their Coup would have led to a Civil War. Other villages would have taken advantage of our weakness and it's likely another Great Ninja War would have happened." He agrees.

"Unfortunate that he is the dead Uchiha and that woman still breathes." She scoffs.

"It's important to keep her alive. We don't need Naruto to suffer from a psychotic break caused by her death. No matter how…advantageous her death would be for this village." He states.

"Agreed." She nods.

"But we still can't allow them to spawn." He continues.

"Absolutely, under no circumstances can we allow that to happen." The Councilwoman agrees.

Little did they know they were being watched. Shino smiles. That should be more than enough to convict them in the Court of Public Opinion. Naruto was the hero of the Ninja World. To deny him the ability to be a father, well that was just asking to be tarred and feathered. He'd almost feel sorry for the Council if they weren't a bunch of evil assholes.


	14. Naruto's Dark Side and a Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto's dark side comes out as the Council is punished and Suki finally gets her wish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews. I hope that you enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Chapter Notation: The Council is up to some rather disturbing things and you'll see a darker Naruto than usual in this chapter. Which will be explained more in depth during the next update.

"Naruto, I'm scared." Suki admits.

"What's wrong?" The blonde asks his wife.

"Shino. He's smiling. It's terrifying." The brunette answers and takes a step back, behind her husband.

"Hey! Shino. So I take it you got the proof?" Naruto questions him.

"I got the proof. I don't recommend you watch It. We don't need you flying into a rage. The important thing is that we can convict them with this and Suki is safe." He assures them.

"What did they say?" Naruto demands to know.

"Naruto, you don't want to know. Just leave it at that. We can put them on trial for this and do it properly." The insect lover states.

"I want to see it. NOW!" The future Hokage orders him.

"I really don't think that's a good idea." Shino says and tries to have the butterfly fly away from Naruto.

"I think it is!" Naruto says and grabs the butterfly.

The blonde plays the tape. Suki saw it. Uh oh. The Council was talking about causing her to miscarry. Damn it!

"Naruto, don't!" She says.

It was too late though. She could already feel Kyuubi's chakra swirling violently around the blonde. Suki tackles Naruto and cries out in pain when the chakra touches her.

"SUKI!" Naruto says, immediately vanishes the chakra, and rushes to her.

"Alright. T-That wasn't my brightest idea." She murmurs.

"It's okay. I'm right here. You just got stunned. I think." The blonde says, pulling her into his arms, and holding her.

"Yes." She murmurs and leans into his hold, her breathing slower than normal, and she passes out.

"I hate them!" Naruto growls, picking Suki up, and takes her back to their home.

Shino follows. Honestly, he wasn't really sure if there was much he could do if Naruto truly snapped. But he should at least attempt to do something.

"Shino, will you watch her? I need to go talk to Kakashi about this. But I don't want to leave Suki alone." Naruto asks.

"I will. She'll be safe with me." He promises.

"Thank you. I owe you one." The blonde says, flirting off with the butterfly and camera in hand.

* * *

He bursts into Kakashi's office just a few minutes later. Kakashi was in the middle of a meeting. The silver haired ninja had never seen Naruto look so furious before. Something was wrong. Something was very wrong. He dismisses the people he was having a meeting with immediately.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" The Hokage asks.

"Watch this. You'll see." The blue eyed ninja states and he gives Kakashi the butterfly.

Kakashi delicately removes the tiny camera. The Copy Cat ninja watches the video, as asked. His eyes widen. Damn it. It was worse than he thought. Truly, he was shocked that Naruto hadn't leveled the village yet.

"I'll have this displayed publicly in the Village Square during the trial. As she is the last blood member of her clan, this constitutes in genocide in a way. That carries a penalty of execution." He informs Naruto.

"I want to be the one to kill them." The blonde snarls.

"Naruto, I really don't think you should. Your anger is understandable, but you do not want to lose yourself to it." His former Sensei warns him.

"They wanted to kill our child. I'm killing them personally. I won't do it in public. That would tarnish my image. Suki and our baby need me to be the hero in the village's eyes. If I torture a bunch of old people to death, that image won't hold up." He continues and Kakashi felt something was off.

Something was very wrong. Naruto's voice was different. It wasn't Kyuubi. But he'd never heard Naruto talk like this before. It was hard to describe his tone. Bitter, steel, sadistic, and calculating was the closest that Kakashi could come.

"Perhaps you should ask Suki how she feels about you being their executioner. It is possible that she might want to do it herself." He suggests.

"Good point. If she wants to kill them, I'll help her." He replies.

"Where is she?" Kakashi asks suddenly.

"After I saw the video. I got mad. Kyuubi's chakra lashed out. Suki tackled me. She wanted to stop me from doing something 'stupid.' I didn't mean to hurt her. I swear I didn't, but I stunned her. She passed out. Shino is watching her." Naruto explains.

"I know you didn't mean to hurt her. But you have to watch your temper." The Hokage warns him.

"I will. It will be better once they are dead." Naruto says.

"Maybe you should go check on her and talk to Suki about all this." Kakashi suggests.

"Yeah. I will. I think I'll stop by the market before I go home though. Maybe pick up some flowers and tomatoes for her. I owe her an apology for stunning her like that." He says.

"That's a good idea. I think she'd like that." The Hokage agrees.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Naruto heads inside their home. He'd bought some red roses for Suki and some tomatoes. Suki loved tomatoes, almost as much as he loved Ramen.

"Hey, Shino. How is she?" Naruto asks.

"She's awake now. A little disoriented but fine otherwise. I get the flowers, but why tomatoes?" He raises an eyebrow.

"She loves them." Naruto says defensively.

"Whatever works. She's laying on the bed. I think her head is probably still spinning." Shino warns him.

"Alright. Thanks, man." He says and heads into the bedroom.

"Hey, Suki. I'm really sorry." He mutters, climbing onto the bed, and sitting next to her.

"It's alright. You didn't mean it. I'm the one who lunged at you. I knew what your chakra is capable of. It was a dumb move." She says, taking the flowers, and sniffing the roses.

"Yeah, maybe a little. I talked to Kakashi. He's going to arrange a trial. I told him I want to kill them myself." He states in such a cold voice that it actually made Suki shiver, not with desire but with fear.

"I'm glad you didn't go off halfcocked." She teases him, trying to snap him out of it.

"I told you, when it comes to you…I'm always fully cocked." He murmurs and pushes her onto her back.

**"** Mmm glad to hear it." She murmurs and kisses him.

"I like the whole kissing and making up thing." He whispers to her, returning the kiss.

"Me to." Suki agrees and wraps her arms around him.

"I just don't want to lose you. So I kinda lose it sometimes." He murmurs, licking her Mating Mark.

"It's alright. I get it. I don't want to lose you either. And if you go off and do something stupid, I will. So don't." She orders him, though it lost some of its bite when the brunette moans from the lick.

"I love how the Mark gets you going." He says and lightly bites down on it, causing Suki to moan and arch against him wantonly.

"Tease." She growls.

"Says the woman who just started touching herself with me watching while I was in handcuffs?" He asks and slowly starts sliding off her shirt.

"Yes, that's right. You are a tease." Suki says and returns the favor, running her hands along his muscular chest.

"Uh huh. Well just let me make you feel good. Shino told me you felt dizzy." He says and caresses her cheek.

"A little yeah. But it's nothing." Suki protests.

"It's not nothing. Let me take care of you." He says and kisses her neck

Suki closes her eyes and leans into him. That did feel good. It went against her nature though. She liked to give as good as she got. But maybe this once, she'd just go along with it. Let him completely take the reigns.

"That's better." He says approvingly and quickly strips them both.

"You can tie me up if you want." She murmurs.

"You sure? You said that you…don't like it." Naruto replies.

"I trust you and it's really the only way that I'd be able to just…let you do everything." She murmurs.

"Suki, you are way too competitive sometimes. There isn't a scoreboard for who gives who the most orgasms. You know that right?" He asks.

"I know. It's just I don't want you to think I'm boring or a selfish lover." She says.

"Suki, you are definitely NOT in any way boring or selfish in that way." He assures her and goes to find something to tie her up.

**Warning Lemon**

She bites her lower lip as she waits. It was fine. It was Naruto. It's not like he was going to inject a bunch of poisons in her. She watches as he comes back with the purple rope/belt she used to wear during her _Sound Years._ Finally, a use for that ugly thing other than to keep her pants up.

"If you don't like it, you can tell me, and I'll untie you." He assures her as he ties up her feet and hands.

"Alright." She says and lays back down.

Naruto couldn't believe that Suki had actually agreed to this. But there was just something HOT about seeing that purple rope wrapped around her. That she was completely at his mercy.

Well he knew that she could get out if she really wanted to. His wife had a natural fire affinity and in the worst case scenario, she could burn the rope off of her. Still it was fun to pretend anyway.

"I can't believe that I ever thought it was just friendship." He mutters as he leans over her and kisses her.

"Mmm you are really dense sometimes. But that's okay. I'm the brains in this relationship." She says, returning his kiss.

"Oh really and what does that make me?" Naruto asks while tracing his thumb over one of her nipples in a circular motion, causing the rosebud to tighten and drawing out a mew of pleasure from Suki.

"The heart." She answers.

"I can live with that." He says and flicks his tongue against said rosebud, making Suki squirm.

God that felt good. His mouth was so warm and when he ran his rough tongue over her sensitive skin like that, she shudders in arousal. Fucking evil tease. Suki tries to grind against him, Naruto blocks her from doing it though.

"Bad Suki. I told you that I was going to take care of you." He says and bites down lightly on her breasts to "punish" her.

"Don't bad Suki me!" She growls.

"You agreed to be tied up. That means you don't get to set the pace." He says and slides her hands between her legs, rubbing against her core.

"Nhh!" She moans and bucks against him.

"I love how sensitive you are and how sweet you taste." He says, burying his head between her thighs.

"Naruto, don't you dare tease me like that when I'm tied up! Oh Gods and Goddesses!" She suddenly moaned when his started making love to he with his mouth.

"What was that? You want me to stop?" He asks slyly.

"I'll kill you if you do." She growls.

"You are the only person I know that can make a death threat sound sexy." He murmurs and goes back to licking her, enjoying the sounds of her moans, and the feeling of her writhing against him.

Suki was going to come up with a witty comeback. She really was, but fuck that felt good! How was she supposed to be sarcastic when his tongue was doing THAT?!

"So I was looking over some of Jirayia's old books and found something interesting. We haven't done this one before." He says, moving away from her, and cuts the rope around her feet.

"Y-Yeah?" She pants out.

"I think you'll like it." He says sitting on his knees and throwing her legs over his shoulders, before thrusting into her.

"Naruto!" She moans his name.

"Lets you go deeper." He explains and slams into the sultry brunette powerfully, angling for that special spot that made her scream his name.

"NARUTO!" She cries out again and Naruto smirks, yeah he found it.

The blonde leans over and kisses her passionately, slowing his thrusts. It was hard. She always felt so fucking good, that his impulse was just to fuck her raw. So hot, so tight, and wet. The sounds she made. But he'd gotten better at controlling himself long enough to make it last.

"Fuck!" Suki moans and Naruto apparently takes this as an order because he starts thrusting faster, driving them both to the edge, and he came with a roar.

Suki wasn't far behind him. She came with a whimper. He really liked it when she whimpered. It let him know that she had completely lost it. She was far too proud to make that sound consciously. Naruto slides out of her with a satisfied smile and pulls her into his arms.

**End of Lemon**

* * *

Suki smiles as she lays against Naruto, a short awhile later. Her back was towards him. She could feel him tracing his fingers over her back, outlining her faint scars. They were barley noticeable, silvery lines more than anything thanks to Karin's healing. But Naruto definitely noticed them. She feels him kiss them lightly.

"I don't think they meant kiss it better literally." She teases him.

"Maybe not. I can't help it. Leave it to you to have beautiful scars. You shouldn't have got them in the first place though." He states seriously.

"It doesn't matter. I have you to protect me now." She says.

"I must have screwed your brains out. Normally you say you don't need me to protect you." Naruto says.

"That's true. I don't need you to. But I never said that I didn't like it." She says with a smile and turns around, kissing him.

"I really have to get better at Sukiese." He murmurs and kisses back.

"You were speaking it rather fluently a few minutes ago." She says and when she looks at him with those ruby red eyes and her long lashes, Naruto considers going for a round two.

He decides against it though. She'd been unconscious for an hour only a short time ago. It was probably best to let her get some sleep.

"Yeah. Get some sleep. We have a Council to deal with tomorrow." He tells her.

"Alright. Promise you won't do anything stupid?" She asks.

"I promise." He says.

"Good." She says with a yawn and settles further into his arms, closing her eyes, and falls asleep almost instantly.

"Guess I wore her out." He mutters and smiles, kissing the top of her head.

* * *

The next day, Suki walks with Naruto to the Village Square. Kakashi, true to his word had called for a village meeting. He sighs, this was probably going to end in disaster.

"I have evidence that the Council has drugged a member of this village and had plans to attack her if she were to become pregnant. Naruto, Suki?" He asks cautiously and they walk to the center of the village.

The Council all turn white as sheets and try to run off. They are blocked by giant wall of sand though. Gaara looks at them with what could only be described as utter contempt.

"Thanks, Gaara." Naruto calls out.

"Anything for you, my friend." The red head replies.

"I think the video speaks for itself. I want their executions for threatening to murder our unborn children." Naruto says.

"SHE'S PREGNANT?!" The audience asks.

"No, not yet." Suki says and rubs the back of her head sheepishly.

"She will be soon though." Naruto adds.

"Naruto, I think you should play the tape." Gaara sighs in exasperation.

"Yeah, I do too." He says and lets the audience watch.

The audience watches in shock. While some of them were to put it mildly, a bit skittish about Suki…Naruto was different. He was the hero of the Ninja World. That and threatening a pregnant woman? For most people, it didn't matter who the pregnant woman was…that was despicable.

Naruto was gratified to see that it looked like the metaphorical pitchforks might be busted out on his and Suki's behalf,bBut he was going to do this himself. Kakashi somehow manages to quiet the roaring crowd down.

"Council members do you have anything to say in your defense? The evidence is very solid against you and if you can't come up with a reason why it should not be considered legitimate, I will grant Suki the right to have you executed in a manner she sees fit, as it was her life you were potentially threatening." The silver haired man says.

"Are you all out of your mind?! You think we should let the demon's bitch breed?! Her clan tried to mount a coup and the child would likely be just as much a traitor! You should be thanking all of us." The council members roar right back at Kakashi.

"I'm going to take that as an admission of guilt. Suki?" Kakashi asks.

"I don't know. There are a lot of possibilities." She says tilting her head to the side as if considering what to have for dinner.

The Council tries to bolt again. Gaara's sand prevents them from leaving once more. The Kazekage says something to them that Naruto didn't quite catch. But sounded suspiciously like, _"You can't even die with dignity. I'm going to enjoy watching the Uchiha turn you into her scratching post."_

"Gaara, would you be so kind as to restrain them while Suki makes her decision?" Kakashi asks.

"Of course, Lord Hokage." Gaara says and suddenly the sand forms giant chains around them.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS! WE'VE SERVED THIS VILLAGE FOR DECADES!" They scream.

"Shut up." The red head says and gags them with his sand.

"Do you think he could teach me how to do that?" Suki asks Naruto.

"I don't think so. The sand responds to his will. It's instinctive more than anything." The blonde says.

"Oh. Damn." Suki replies.

"I want them taken to the Forest of Death where they will be hung. No one is to see their bodies. They can be left for the animals." Suki says.

"Very well." Gaara forms an enormous hand made out of sand and hurls them into the Forest of Death.

"Thanks." Naruto says.

"It was most…enjoyable." The Kazekage admits.

Gaara touches his cheek in surprise. Hinata had leaned over and kissed him there. He blinks and looks at her.

"It was also most…sexy." She says shyly.

"Really?" He asks.

"Really." She says.

"No one's ever called me that before." He muses.

"Would you like to see more of the village?" She asks.

"I'd like that." He says and walks with the beautiful heiress.

Someone had called him sexy! Maybe Naruto wouldn't be the only one of them wed a woman from a Noble Clan! He follows her obediently.

"Well damn. I didn't see that coming." Naruto mutters.

"Me neither. Let's go deal with the Council once and for all." She says and flits off to the Forest of Death, with Naruto right behind her.

* * *

Suki starts hanging them up. Naruto places his hand on hers, stopping her. She tilts her head in confusion.

"They should suffer more than that for what they did to you. What they were going to do to you. I can't let them get away with it that easily." He tells her.

"You…want to torture?" Suki asks in disbelief.

"Yes, I do." He says firmly.

"Who are you and what have you done with my very much goody two shoes of a husband?" She asks dryly.

"I'm a goody two shoes until someone threatens you and our family." He says.

"Naruto. That's not how this works. I'M the bad girl. You are the good guy. If anyone tortures it would be me. I just want to send them straight to Hell where they belong." She states.

"It's not enough. I want more than that. Not after what they planned to do to you, it's not enough." He says.

"Alright if you want to slap them around a bit before they die, they do deserve it." She admits and figures, _It's not like he knows how to torture anyway._

Suki was soon proven wrong though. Naruto "borrows" her sword. For the woman, he slams it straight through where her womb would be. The men he castrates with one swing. Then he hangs them up and lets them bleed out.

"…" Suki was speechless.

Naruto had done that? Her lovable idiot? He had dismembered them and was going to let them bleed to death slowly?

"Naruto?" She asks cautiously.

"They deserved it and you know they did. They deserved worse actually." He says and walks over to her.

"I can't argue with that, but it's not like you. You don't do things like that. I…" She trails off not sure what she wanted to say exactly.

"Would do anything to protect you and our family." He says and kisses her.

"I know." She says and kisses back.

His kiss was different. It was so possessive, darker. She noticed his eyes were red and his teeth were sharper again. But there was no Kyuubi chakra. She wasn't sure whether to be intrigued by this or if she should run like Hell.

"There's no need to be scared." He tells her and caresses her cheek.

"I'm not scared." She tells him.

"I can tell by your scent that you are. They hurt you Suki. So I hurt them. You spent years pursuing revenge. Are you really going to hold it against me? I was protecting you. I'll always protect you." He tells her.

"You didn't need to do that. We could have just killed them instantly. You…enjoyed it." Suki mutters.

"I'm not going to lie. I did." He answers honestly.

"Don't do it again. Don't torture for me. It's not like you. I don't like it. You're my light." She says.

"I won't do it again." He promises her and Suki leans into him, wanting to believe the blonde.

"They're dying. It's over now. We can just be us again." She says with a smile.

"Yes." He agrees and heads home with her.

* * *

He knew that he had scared Suki. He hadn't meant to, but the blonde had wanted to hurt them. They hurt his mate. They had to pay. It really was that simple.

She'd left him twice, he wasn't going to let anyone take her away from him. They had been planning to make her miscarry, it could have cost her her life. They deserved no mercy.

**"It's only natural to want to protect your mate. But…something's different about you brat. I'm not entirely sure if I like it."** Kyuubi says.

**_"You would have done the same thing to them."_** Naruto argues.

**"I would have done worse. But it's not like you. Your mate certainly noticed. She is…unsettled. Such stress is not good for her condition."** Kyuubi says.

**_"What condition?! Is she sick?!"_** Naruto demands to know.

**"She is pregnant. The poison has been out of her system for awhile now. It was only natural that she would end up conceiving. She is a perfectly healthy and fertile female and you mount her quite frequently. She doesn't know yet. Her scent only changed this morning, but there is a very slight change to her chakra patterns that indicates she's been pregnant for little longer. I'd say she likely conceived that night when you mounted her over the edge of the bed. I told you it was the proper position."** Kyuubi continues.

**_"She's really pregnant?! I can't wait to tell her!"_** Naruto beams with happiness, his eyes reverting back to their vibrant blue.

"Naruto, you're doing it again." Suki murmurs.

"Doing what?" He asks.

"Sometimes you look like you are spacing out, but I know you are talking to the Nine Tails. What did he say?" She asks.

"He says you're pregnant!" Naruto answers and spins he around joyfully.

Suki beams with pure joy. She smiles and snuggles into his arms. Then she tensed up.

"Naruto, put me down right now! Please stop spinning me. I think I'm going to be sick." She says and Naruto obediently sets his wife down.

Suki races to the bathroom. The sounds of her vomiting could be heard. Any doubts about Kyuubi's were now banished from his mind. Yep, she was pregnant and suffering from Morning Sickness.


	15. Naruto's Dark Side Explained

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsunade explains why Naruto has been acting so weird lately as Suki and Naruto excitedly plan for their first child. Though they aren't the only one's having fun. Gaara also finds lvoe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews. I hope that you enjoy this chapter.

Naruto patiently holds back Suki's hair until the Morning Sickness had passed. Then he gets her a glass of water. She mutters a thank you and drinks.

"We should probably get you to the hospital. Have Granny Tsunade check you out. Make sure everything is alright." He says.

"Yeah." Suki says.

"Now I know you don't feel good. You normally argue more than that." He says and pulls her into his arms, holding her.

"I just spent the last ten minutes vomiting. Right now, I'd agree to almost anything." She murmurs and lays her head on his shoulder.

"Don't tempt me. A guy could really take advantage of a statement like that. You feel up to walking? I could carry you if you want." He offers.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm hardly the first woman in the world to deal with Morning Sickness." She states offering him a reassuring smile.

"You know you don't have to act all tough." He tells her and walks off with Suki, holding her hand.

"Who is acting?" The brunette replies with a smirk.

"That's my Ice Princess!" He says cheerfully.

Suki rolls her eyes, but there was no real annoyance to it. It was just Naruto being Naruto. All thoughts of the Council's horrific demise were gone for the moment.

"Granny Tsunade, you here?!" Naruto asks.

"Brat, I'm not deaf. What is it?" The busty blonde medic asks as she walks over to them.

"Kurama thinks Suki is pregnant. So we want to get her checked out." He says.

"Ohhh. Well I suppose it was bound to happen. Come here, Suki." She says and leads them to one of their hospital rooms.

"I'll give a blood test as that's the most accurate at this early stage." She informs them and begins swabbing Suki's arm.

"I really hate blood work." Suki mutters.

"It's okay. I'll kiss it better later." Naruto says and holds her other hand reassuringly.

"I know it will be okay. I'm just saying I don't like it." She tells him and winces when Tsunade takes the sample.

Tsunade ignores the conversation and looks at the results. Indeed, it did show changes to her hormone levels that indicated pregnancy. Thankfully, the Council was gone. Otherwise, this could have ended in disaster.

"She's pregnant. My best guess would be somewhere around two weeks. I'll give you the standard informational packets of course. No drinking, no smoking, and take it easy on training. I wouldn't use your chakra unless you absolutely have to." She informs Suki.

"Got that? She said to take it easy." Naruto tells Suki sternly.

"You are telling me to take it easy? That's the pot calling the kettle black." Suki says with a smirk.

"I mean it. It's bed rest for your sexy ass." The blonde informs her.

"Knowing you, I won't be getting much rest on that bed." Suki says with a shrug.

"I'm going to pretend that I didn't hear that. Here you go. Stop in next Tuesday around noon and I'll have another look at you. Considering Naruto's chakra levels and your own unique biology, I want to watch this pregnancy very closely." Tsunade states.

"You think something will go wrong?" Naruto asks with concern.

"Not necessarily. I'm just not sure if this kid will develop faster than usual or be a particularly demanding pregnancy on Suki. If he or she has half your energy, well I don't envy you." She says to the expecting mother.

"Thanks. I'll take it easy." She says.

"And here are your prenatal vitamins. Remember to take them. Thankfully, you're the one who is pregnant and not Naruto. So I know your diet is healthy. Does he still practically live on Ramen?" The older woman asks curiously.

"I've got him down to about half and half. It was more like 90-10 when we first started living together." Suki answers her.

"Impressive." The former Hokage states.

"Thanks. I try. So see you next week." Suki says and eeps when Naruto leads her off.

"Naruto, I am not a rag doll." The dark haired woman huffs.

"I know. But you heard her. You should take it easy. So let's get you home, so you can rest." He tells her.

"Alright. Alright." Suki relents.

* * *

Naruto smiles and takes her home. He makes the bed and fluffs the pillows. Then he gets well…what could only be described as a mountain of pillows. Suki raises an eyebrow. He was kidding right?

"Naruto aren't you overdoing it just a little bit?" She asks in amusement as she sits on the bed.

"Maybe, but after everything that happened, can you really blame me for wanting to pamper you?" He asks and kisses her cheek.

"I'm not some China Doll, Naruto. You know that." She says.

"Yeah. I know you are a badass. Just let me take care of you. You liked it last time, you did." He growls into her ear.

"W-Well yeah. Wait you aren't going to tie me up again, are you?" Suki asks.

"Not today." He answers and kisses her Mating Mark.

"Mmm, alright." She says and leans back into his arms.

"I love seeing this on you." He says and licks he Mark roughly.

"Nhh good." She replies and squirms.

"Knowing that you're mine." He states and bites down lightly.

"A-Always." She murmurs and lets out a light pant.

"Do you feel any different?" He asks.

"Other than the Morning Sickness. Not really. It's probably still too early." She says.

"Yeah. She did say two weeks. You should lay down. I'll get you something to eat." He says.

"You're going to be overprotective the whole eight and a half months left of this pregnancy, aren't you?" She asks in amusement.

"Yup!" He answers cheerfully.

"I'm probably going to want to strangle you before this is all over. But for now I guess, I might as well just indulge you." She says with a smile.

"Good!" He says and heads off to the kitchen.

She lays back against the mountain of pillows and throws the blankets over herself. Well it was rather comfortable on second thought. Yeah, she'd just let Naruto get away with spoiling her a little bit.

* * *

Soon Naruto comes back and joins her under the blankets. He'd found chocolate strawberries. The blonde seemed rather pleased with this find and proceeds to start hand feeding Suki.

"Mmm good find." She says and nibbles on the offering.

"Thanks." He says with a smile and eats with her, cuddling up to his lover.

After awhile, Suki stretches and yawns. She snuggles right back up against Naruto and closes her eyes. It didn't take long for her breathing to even out. Naruto could tell she was asleep.

He'd almost lost her AGAIN. Sure, the Council hadn't been directly planning to kill her, but they might have if they caused a miscarriage. He growls at the thought and remembers back to the first time, he'd nearly lost Suki.

_They had begged Kakashi for a real mission. Everyone was tired of chasing cats and babysitting. They wanted to be real ninjas._

_Well actually, Naruto had demanded a real mission. Sakura hadn't argued. Suki, though she was quieter than Naruto about it, he could tell that she was just as eager for some action as he was. So that's how they ended up in the Land of the Waves, fighting Haku. Suki had seemingly sacrificed herself for him and was now laying, dying in his arms._

_"Why?" He asked desperately._

_"I don't know why, but my body just moved. I wasn't planning on it." She answered and went limp in his arms.  
_

_Naruto just felt so empty when he saw her "lifeless" body. He was filled with a sudden rage like he'd never felt before. That was the first time, that he really went Kyuubi. Eventually, they defeated the Mist Ninjas._

_Sakura had thrown herself on Suki's body. That's when he heard a small cry of pain. Sakura had pushed the needles into the brunette's battered body even further while mourning her "fallen comrade."_

_"P-Please S-Sakura, get off of me! That hurts!" She pleaded._

_"SUKI!" Sakura and Naruto cried out._

_Naruto had never felt so happy before in his young life. She was alive! She was alive! He didn't know why that meant so much to him, but he just knew that it did._

* * *

The next week, Suki and Naruto go back to see Tsunade. The busty medic informs them that so far everything looked…astonishingly normal. Suki wasn't sure if that was supposed to be comforting or alarming. The implication was that Tsunade didn't think that it was going to be normal. That she thought something was going to go wrong.

"That's great! Can you tell if it's a boy or a girl? Um Suki did you wanna know or be surprised?" Naruto asks merrily.

"I want to know." Suki says.

"It's still far too early to tell that, just yet." Tsunade answers with a chuckle, well at least in that regard they were normal first time parents.

"Naruto, do you think you can go get me some water out of the vending machine?" Suki asks.

"Yeah! Sure, I'll be right back." He says and darts off.

"That was a stall for time, if I ever saw one. What's on your mind that you didn't want him to know about?" The blonde woman asks.

"It's…just sometimes he seems different. Not like Kyuubi exactly, but not like himself. Like what he did to the Council Members. It was torture. They deserved it, but I never thought I'd see HIM do something like that." She admits.

"It's been a long time since a male Jinchuuriki got a woman pregnant. Usually it's a female Jinchuuriki who gets pregnant, but it has happened before. I was a little worried something like this might happen, especially with the…history between the two of you." She mutters.

"That what might happen? What's wrong with him?" Suki demands to know, suddenly worried.

"Well you're right in that it's not Kyuubi. It's Naruto but with…Kyuubi's instincts. Subconsciously, he views it as his job to protect his mate from harm, especially now that you are expecting. It's influencing his mind. He probably doesn't even realize it himself. Making him more…aggressive, I suppose is the most accurate word that I can come up with to describe it." She continues.

"So…how do we fix it? Naruto isn't someone who tortures. It goes against everything that he stands for. He's also been…more fixated on my Mark. I mean he's always liked it, but now he's constantly touching it." She says and tries to hide her blush.

"It's because your pregnant. He's just proud of his claim and worried another male might challenge it. He also wants to protect you. He's not…exactly in control of himself. My advice to you is just go with it. Let him coddle you." She says.

"And it'll go away?" She asks.

"It should after you have the baby. Maybe it will be less intense with your next child. You are planning to have more than one?" Tsunade questions her.

"Well I'd like to, but I never really asked Naruto how many he wanted." She replies.

"You probably should. Anyway, you should be happy to know that everything looks perfectly normal and he's coming back with your water." She informs her.

* * *

"Here, you go." Naruto comes back a few minutes later with a water bottle.

"Thanks." Suki says and makes a bit of a show of chugging it, pretending to have been really thirsty.

"Ready to head home?" He asks.

"Mhm." Suki answers and lets herself be led off by her husband.

She looks at him. He wasn't acting any differently now. He was the same Naruto as always. Maybe it was already passing. The Council was gone. There was no more threat. So he didn't really need to go into overprotective mode any longer.

"What's going on? You look like something's bugging you over there." Naruto says.

"Nothing. Just thinking." She says.

"About what?" He questions.

"Baby names." She lies.

"Oh right. I'm sure we will come up with something totally awesome." The blonde assures her, seeming to completely buy it.

Suki felt a bit guilty for lying to him. He was just so excited about their baby and yet here she was, keeping secrets from him. Maybe she should tell him about he concerns?

Naruto immediately carries her to their room, once they get home. She shakes her head in amusement. Yeah, she should probably nip this in the bud before it progressed beyond the bounds of cuteness and into the obsession range.

"Naruto, I have a confession to make. Sorta." She mumbles.

"What is it?" He asks and wraps his arms around her.

"I lied. I wasn't thinking about baby names. I was thinking about you. About us." She says.

"Oh. Is something wrong?" The blonde asks, his blood running cold.

Was she going to try to leave him again? No, that couldn't be it. She was happy with him. He KNEW she was happy with him.

"No. Well maybe. It's about what happened to the Council." She says.

"Oh is that it? Suki, they DESERVED it." Naruto counters.

"I know they did. But it's not like you. It…I didn't…well. Damn it!" She growls not sure how to say this.

"Suki, what is it?" He asks.

"It's not like you. I've never seen you torture before. I've seen you kill, but I've never seen you ENJOY it. It…disturbed me to see you having fun while you were killing them." She admits.

"Of course I enjoyed it. They tried to hurt you and were going to kill our children!" He says with a growl.

"It's just not like you. So I…did some research." She says, figuring it was probably best not to name drop Tsunade right now.

"Uh huh?" He inquires.

"Kyuubi's animal instincts are messing with you. It's his instincts but your mind." She says.

"Oh. That does explain a lot actually." He mutters.

"It does?" She asks.

"Yeah. I'm glad that you felt you could trust me enough to tell me that." He says and kisses her.

"I don't want to keep secrets from you. I don't like it. I kept enough of them from you before we got married. I don't want to do it anymore." She murmurs, kissing him back.

"Yeah. Don't worry about anything. I'm not going to start going all serial killer or anything. Just relax." He tells her.

"So what do you think of the whole Hinata and Gaara thing?" She asks, deciding a subject change was in order.

"I think it's great. I mean I personally can vouch for how fucking amazing sex is. Gaara should totally get to enjoy it to." He says smugly.

"I doubt they are doing it. They are both so shy." Suki says.

"It's always the quiet ones." Naruto points out.

* * *

Yes, indeed. It was always the quiet ones. As Gaara had found out. Damn. The red head understood why Naruto was always going on about how great intimacy was now. Wow.

"Can we do that…again?" Gaara asks.

"Mhm." Hinata says, trying to catch her breath, and lays her head on his chest.

"Good. I get what everyone is going on about now." He says and runs his hands along her backside.

* * *

The next morning, Naruto goes to see Kakashi. Suki figured it was just more paperwork. That meant she had the house to herself for today.

Maybe she should sneak out and actually do something other than lounge around in bed all day. She decides against it. Naruto would totally freak if he found out.

She decides to go through more of the old stuff. She smiles when she finds that old stuffed dinosaur Itachi had as a kid. She remembered always trying to steal it. Yes, her child could have Itachi's dinosaur, she decided. Nodding and feeling rather pleased with herself, she sets it in the KEEP pile.

* * *

"Well I hear congratulations are in order." Kakashi says, when Naruto arrives.

"Tsunade, already told you that Suki was pregnant?" He asks.

"Indeed. Word travels fast Naruto. I expect the entire village will know by nightfall and the rest of the Five Nations will be aware by next week." He says cheerfully.

"Yeah, guess gossip does travel faster than wildfire sometimes." Naruto says with a laugh.

"So how are things between my students? Things must be going well, if she's already expecting." Kakashi smiles at him.

"I'm not telling you THAT stuff!" Naruto protests.

"I was only teasing, Naruto. Still, is everything alright?" He asks.

"Well I thought it was going amazing, other than the Council. Now I'm not so sure. She's…worried." He admits.

"Well she's going to be a first time mother. After what happened to her first family, it's only natural she'd be anxious." Kakashi offers consolingly.

"Not about that. She's worried about me." Naruto says with a sigh.

"She can't possibly think that you aren't happy about the pregnancy. You've been trying for so long." The silver haired ninja states.

"No. I made the Council suffer for what they did. It spooked her, more than I thought it did. I guess." The blonde replies.

"I see. What exactly did you do?" The Hokage asks.

"I stabbed them and let them bleed to death." Naruto answers, deciding it was probably best not to mention where he stabbed/what he sliced off.

"Yes, I can see how that might…unsettle her. It is out of character for you." Kakashi says.

"Well no one's ever tried to murder my children before!" Naruto protests.

"Yes, I understand. They deserved to die for what they did. But from Suki's perspective, you've always been her conscience. She never expected to see you engage in torture. I'm certain she will look past it. It was only one time and she surely must understand your motivation." He tries to comfort the grim looking man.

"Yeah. I just don't want to lose her. I can't." Naruto says.

"You won't. You two have been through so much together. I doubt this will be the straw that breaks the camel's back. Why don't you take the rest of the day off? Go spend some time with her. Pick out things for the baby. She'd like that. It'd probably calm her nerves." He suggests.

"But we don't know if it's a boy or a girl yet." Naruto says.

"Well then buy boy and girl things. Besides, I doubt Suki only wants one child. She wants to revive her clan. One child isn't much of a revival." Kakashi points out.

"Yeah. You're right. Thanks, Kakashi!" Naruto says and heads home.

* * *

"Hey, Suki. Kakashi let me off early. Where are you?" He calls out.

"In the bedroom." She answers.

Naruto heads to the bedroom. He tilts his head. Suki was watching tv and had a stuffed animal in her hands. A dinosaur?

"Hey! What's with the dinosaur?" He asks.

"I was going through some old stuff. I found it. Thought the baby might like it. I used to love it when I was a kid. I was always stealing it from Itachi." She says.

"I'm trying to picture a mini you stealing that from Itachi. I can't do it. But it sounds funny as Hell." He says and joins her in the bed.

"Itachi didn't think so, at the time." She says with a smile.

"Yeah, I imagine not. So what are you watching?" He asks.

"Nothing." Suki quickly turns the tv off.

"Alright. Now I'm curious." He says and turns it back on.

He blinks. Alright. He hadn't expected that. Suki had been watching what could be generously labeled as an adult film.

"Something I should know…?" Naruto asks.

"It's nothing." She says and looks away, feeling her face heat up.

"Suki, you always seem like you really like when we are…together. You aren't…faking that right? I heard women can do that." He says.

"What? No! It's no different than when you read one of Jiraiya books for ideas." She mumbles.

"Ohhh. Yeah, I guess not. So…was there something you wanted to try?" He asks.

"Maybe a couple things." She says.

"I'm definitely listening." He tells her.

"The shower could be fun." Suki blushes.

"Have I told you how much I love you lately? Because I do." Naruto grins.


	16. Kiss & Makeup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suki experiences more of the 'joys' of pregnancy as our couple heads to the Stone Village.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Suki was going to find out who came up with the name _Morning Sickness_ and she was going to Chidori the Hell out of them. They were such liars! It wasn't confined to just mornings.

It could strike at any time. One minute, she'd be fine and the next minute she'd be racing towards the bathroom. Vomiting was far from a dignified business.

"Here, have some water." Naruto says, pulling her into his arms, handing her a drink, and flipping through a book called _Pregnancy for Ninjas._

"I really don't think pregnancy for ninjas is any different than civilian pregnancy." Suki says, but she takes the water gratefully.

"Yes, it is. For civilians morning sickness usually starts around the sixth week. You started vomiting at two weeks. Apparently ninjas get Morning Sickness earlier." He states.

"Great. Just great." She sulks.

"Something about how your Chakra has to align with the babies and that's what triggers it. Civilians don't use their Chakra much usually, so they don't generally have that problem or they adjust a lot faster. The good news though is that you start it earlier, but you also finish it earlier." The blonde continues.

"Well that's good at least." She says and feels Naruto cuddle against her.

"Naruto, I'm a big girl. I don't need cuddles every time I get sick." Suki tells him.

"You might not need them, but you are getting them." He informs her and kisses her forehead.

"You're such a loser. You know that, right?" She asks while smiling fondly.

"I know, but seriously, you don't need to act tough. I'm here for you." He says.

"It's nothing that women haven't endured since the dawn of time. It will be worth it in the end." She says and lays her head on his shoulder, ah her beloved pillow.

"Guess so. Are you hoping for a boy or a girl?" He asks curiously, they hadn't really talked about it.

"Doesn't matter to me. Mostly I'm just hoping he or she doesn't get your Ramen fetish." She answers with a smirk.

"Ouch. That hurt, Suki. That hurt right here." He says dramatically and puts his hand over his heart.

"Mmm it's the truth. What about you?" She asks looking up at him.

"I'm not sure really. I mean a girl would be great, because I'm sure she'll be beautiful like you. But when she gets older, I'd have to scare away all the stalkers. A boy could be fun. You know teach him guy stuff." He says.

"And what does guy stuff include?" She asks.

"I'm not allowed to tell you that. It's against the Guy Code." Naruto informs her.

"Uh huh." Suki replies skeptically.

"It is. The Guy Code is sacred." He continues.

"Right. Whatever you say." She says and pulls her hair back, exposing her Mating Mark to his gaze.

"That's not fair and you know it! You know seeing that drives me crazy." Naruto growls at her.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm just putting my hair up. It's hot." She answers and does just that, leaving her neck completely exposed.

"Right and Kurama is really a cat demon." Naruto grumbles.

"Hmm nine tails for nine lives? Very symbolic." She smirks.

"Smartass." Naruto states.

"Better than being a dumbass. I'm going to go pick up a few things for dinner. You want anything?" She asks, getting off of his lap, and sauntering towards the door.

Suki, Naruto knew was an excellent saunter. No one could saunter like her. The way she could move her hips so hypnotically and that gorgeous ass of hers.

She did it on purpose. He had come to accept the fact that Suki would got some sort of kick out of giving him a permanent case of blue balls. She was a little sadistic sometimes.

Naruto really needed to figure out a countermeasure. He needed something that he could tease Suki with. Right now, she had the advantage in the Teasing Wars and she knew it.

"Nothing that you can buy at the market. If I told you what I wanted, we wouldn't be having anything for dinner tonight." He says.

"Mmm tempting. But I really am starving. I'll be back soon." She says and heads outside.

Naruto sighs. Hopefully, she wouldn't be very long. He was really interested in exploring the possibilities that their previous conversation had brought up.

He thought his sex drive was high before she got pregnant, now it was just insane. He blamed Kyuubi. The blonde wasn't sure how, but he was positive this was his fault.

* * *

Suki meanwhile heads to the market. She wasn't sure why, but she had a craving for chicken. Oh well, she decides to indulge in this craving and buys lots of it. She bought so much, that she was getting a couple weird looks.

"Pregnancy craving…" She glares at them as if **daring** them to judge her dietary habits. _  
_

"Oh congratulations! Dear, how far along are you? You should be grateful that your craving is so normal. I drove my husband nuts when I started craving cabbage soup and I don't even like cabbages!" An elderly woman says.

"Four weeks now." Suki answers.

"I recommend a foot massager. Your feet will start to swell at some point." She says.

"Um thanks." The brunette answers.

"Your first child?" She asks.

"Yes. That obvious?" She inquires.

"Oh well there's a certain way that first time mothers carry themselves. Plus you are on the young side." She adds.

"That makes sense." She says and pays for her purchase.

That's when Suki tasted something metallic in her mouth. She blinks and checks. Her lower lip was bleeding. She must have accidentally bitten it. The expectant mother shakes this off and heads home.

* * *

While Suki was out, Gaara had decides to visit Naruto. He was aware that Suki was expecting and figured Naruto could use the emotional support. Suki was a dangerous animal at the best of times, but he had heard horror stories about how pregnancy could turn even the most gentle woman, vicious. So he could only imagine what Naruto was dealing with in the Uchiha's case. (Well Uchiha-Uzumaki technically.)

"So how is it going?" Gaara asks.

"Pretty good. I feel bad for her. She's throwing up a lot, but the book says that's normal for a ninja at this stage." Naruto says.

"Bitchier than usual, yet? I hear pregnancy mood swings can be traumatic." The red head asks bluntly.

"She's not bitchy to me because I know how to handle her." Naruto says.

"Oh really and how's that?" Naruto hears Suki say, as she walks through the door.

"Oh hey!" Naruto says cheerfully.

Gaara tries not to snicker. Poor Naruto. He'd walked right into that one. Suki heads into the kitchen to put away what looked like an enormous amount of chicken.

"You two planning a BBQ or something?" The Kazekage asks in confusion.

"I don't know why. I just really wanted chicken." Suki says.

"Ah the cravings are starting." Gaara muses.

"Damn, guess we know one thing for sure. Our kid sure isn't a vegan." Naruto says.

"Guess not." Suki says with a shrug.

"Uchiha, what happened to your lip?" The red head questions.

"Oh, I guess I accidentally bit it when I was out. Is it that bad?" She replies.

"It looks pretty swollen." The Kazekage says.

Naruto flits over. He takes Suki's face into his hands and looks closely. Oh yeah, he could see what Gaara was talking about. Weird, it looked more like fang marks than human teeth.

"Naruto, it's nothing. I'm fine." Suki says and in order to talk, she opened her mouth, and thus exposed she now had canine like teeth.

"Suki, your teeth." The blonde says in shock.

"What are you talking about?" She asks and raises an eyebrow.

"Go look in a mirror." Naruto tells her.

"Alright." She says skeptically and heads to the bathroom.

Her eyes widen when she looks in the mirror. Her teeth were now more like fangs. She touches them gingerly. Yeah, they were real. Fuck! It reminded her when Naruto went Kyuubi actually. Wait a minute.

"NARUTO, I WANT TO TALK TO THAT FLEABAG RIGHT NOW!" She growls.

"Alright!" Naruto says and heads over to see her.

* * *

Suki uses her Sharingan to get inside his mind. She finds that damn fox. Oh was she going to give him a piece of her mind. She was NOT going to put up with whatever game he was playing.

"Uchiha." He states.

"I want to know what you did to me and how I can get my normal teeth back." She demands.

"I did nothing. Not intentionally anyway. The brat is the one who mounted you. It is his seed that is causing all this. His Chakra and body fluids over time have absorbed some of my Chakra. Thus, your child is…in a way partially mine, as well." He states.

"But that means…" Suki says and horrible images flash through her head of a half human, half demon monster.

"Your child will be entirely human, but likely will have some advantages over your weak species." He states in amusement.

"Weak? I can show you weak fleabag." Suki snarls at him.

"I imagine they will heal faster than a normal human and have larger Chakra reserves. Perhaps, enhanced senses. Naturally, there will be drawbacks I would expect such as higher aggression levels and they will likely have some fox like behavioral traits. That is why you are craving meat. As for the fangs, when you have satisfied your craving, they will recede." He states.

"Good is there anything else I should know about?" She asks.

"Your sex drive and aggression levels will be heightened. This might be cause for concern as yours are naturally high to begin with." He answers.

"That explains a lot actually. Alright, Fleabag. That's good enough for now." She says and leaves Naruto's mind.

* * *

"Apparently, you have demonic sperm." Suki states dryly, once she was out of Naruto's mind.

"What?! Are you okay?" The blonde asks, panicking.

"I'm fine. Kyuubi says it's why I'm craving meat. I'm taking on fox like traits. The fangs will go away after I eat. Our kid is probably going to be like you…albeit in a watered down form, I would think. Faster healing, bigger Chakra reserves, and maybe enhanced senses. The catch? Fox like behavioral traits." She says and leans against the wall like, what did I get myself into?

"Well it could have been worse. Gaara had a raccoon, I think." Naruto says.

"I heard that." Gaara says.

"Sorry. No offense!" The blue eyed ninja quickly assures his best friend.

"It's fine." he says with a sigh.

"Uchiha, you good?" The Kazekage questions.

"I think so." She replies.

"Good. Well I guess since everything is going alright, I'm going to head off. I have made plans for dinner." He says and heads off.

"Think he's going to see Hinata?" Suki asks.

"Yeah. That and definitely a booty call." He answers.

"I still don't think they are sleeping together. It's Hinata. She fainted around you for years. I doubt she's going to be much bolder around Gaara." Suki says with a shrug.

"You'd be amazed. So I guess we are having chicken for…like a month." Naruto says cheerfully.

"Don't start." Suki says and heads off to the kitchen, devouring a leg.

"It's weird. But the whole vampire thing is kinda a hot." He says.

"I could bite your neck for a change." Suki warns him.

"Eep! Um maybe not. Those look pretty wicked." Naruto says.

"I thought so." Suki says and she grabs another piece of chicken.

* * *

A few days later, Naruto receives a letter from a rather fancy looking messenger falcon. It was addressed to him and Suki. He calls out for his wife.

"What is it?" She asks, walking over.

"We got a letter." Naruto says.

"Alright. So open it." She says.

**_Dear Naruto and Suki,_ **

**_My grandfather heard of your good news. He'd like to invite you to our village to celebrate. Our village remembers the crucial part you both played during the war. With your impending Kageship, it would be good to further strengthen our ties now. Please let us know if you would be interested in visiting and when, if you are._ **

**_Sincerely, Onoki and Kurotsuchi_ **

"The Stone Kage and his granddaughter invited us to their village?" Suki asks and raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Looks like it. I guess we should go. I mean it'd be rude not to. You think you are up to traveling with…everything?" Naruto asks.

"Naruto, I'm pregnant. I'm NOT crippled." She says.

"Yeah, but you know the whole demonic sperm thing, we don't know what all the side effects are. If you show up with fangs like that, they'll freak." Naruto warns her.

"Good point. I'll just cast a Genjutsu over my teeth in case it happens again." Suki says.

"Alright. I guess that'll work. So I'll write back and let them know we are coming." He says.

"Mhm." She nods in agreement.

Soon enough, they are packed and head off for the Stone Village. It seems that they Stone Kage and his granddaughter sent them a carriage to ride in. Suki blinks like, _You've got to be kidding me._

"Come on, Suki." Naruto says offering her his hand.

"Naruto, I'm a ninja. I'm not some fairytale princess. It looks ridiculous. There is no way in Hell. This thing just screams ATTACK US. WE ARE RICH." Suki points out.

"Yeah, I guess it does. But come on, I'll protect you." He says.

"I don't need protection!" Suki twitches.

"Too bad. You're getting it anyway." Naruto shrugs.

"Whatever." Suki sighs as she walks inside the carriage with him.

"Besides, this way I can do this." He pulls her into his lap.

"I'm glad we got married and we finally have a good use for all your energy." She says with a smile and kisses him.

"Me too." He answers, kissing her back.

"I guess it isn't so bad. Scenic really." She admits.

"Yeah, so just enjoy the ride." He says and strokes her hair.

"Mmm okay." She says and snuggles into him, dozing off.

**_"Kyuubi? Can you sense the baby?"_** Naruto asks once she was asleep.

**"Of course, I can brat."** He answers.

**_"What it's feeling and everything?"_** He asks.

**"It's only one month along. It's doesn't quite have feelings yet. I can only sense contentment or pain at the moment."** Kyubbi replies.

**_"Oh well that's something at least. What's it feeling now?"_** Naruto questions.

**"Content. If I had to guess, I'd say it's asleep, like its mother."** The Nine Tails assures him.

**_"Good."_** Naruto says with a smile and kisses the top of Suki's head.

* * *

After awhile, they arrive in the Stone Village. Naruto helps Suki out of the carriage and they walk to the Kage Tower. He blinks, at the crowd that was watching them.

"Be nice, Suki." He whispers to her.

"If you wanted nice, you married the wrong girl." Suki says, ignoring the crowd and walks to the tower in a regal, superior, and indifferent fashion that only Suki could do.

"I guess that's true." He says, following her.

They head inside and have a grand dinner. Onoki asks Naruto if he'd like a tour of the village, suggesting Suki should rest given her condition. The blonde knew his wife well enough to realize the only way to get her NOT to say something bitingly sarcastic, was to kiss her, and wish he good night.

"Take it easy." He says.

"Fine." She says and Naruto got the impression that she was subtly sulking.

* * *

Suki heads off towards the room that she and Naruto had been given for the night. That's when she was approached by a man who had been sitting next to the Stone Kage's granddaughter. Oh…wedding ring. She didn't realize that Kurotsuchi was married.

"There a reason why you are standing by our room?" Suki asks and raises an eyebrow.

"Yes, I wanted to congratulate you personally. I am Kurotsuchi's husband. My wife is also expecting, she's only a month further along than you. So she is not showing yet." He states.

"Thank you and congratulations. Good night." She says.

"I know it is early. None of us know the gender of our children, but the prospect is intriguing. Your child will likely be beautiful like you or strong like Naruto. If we have a daughter and you have a son or we have a son and you have a daughter…" He trails off.

"You are trying to arrange a political marriage for children who aren't even out of the womb?" She asks.

"It's been done before." He replies.

"I know. But it hasn't been done with Naruto as the father. He'd never go for something like that. You are wasting your time. I'm flattered, but you can go speak with him. He'll tell you what I told you." She says and heads towards her door.

That's when he conducted a sneak attack, a kunai was at her throat. Suki's eyes narrow and she knees him harshly in the stomach, grabbing his arm, and sending him flying.

"You really shouldn't threaten a pregnant woman. What would your wife say? And by the way, beauty and strength aren't mutually exclusive." She says, charging up a Chidori, intent on frying this fucker.

How DARE he attack her?! She could feel her teeth lengthening. She was going to fucking rip him to shreds.

"I suppose you're right. Naruto chose well. I meant no offense. I just wanted to test your reaction time. A strong mother is important to a healthy baby." He states.

"I don't care for your damn games." She snarls at him.

* * *

Naruto told Onoki that he was going to make sure Suki got to their room alright. It was a pretty massive building. Onoki nods and the blonde heads off.

When he got there, he didn't like what he saw. Some man had a kunai against Suki's throat. She hit him hard in the stomach and flung him. But still, Naruto saw red.

He snarls in a way that sounded more animal than human, slamming the man against the wall so hard, that it began to crack and Suki saw him cough up blood. She blinks. Fuck! Not good.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't tear you apart for attacking my wife. My PREGNANT wife." He roars at him.

"Naruto, it's okay. It was his stupid way of testing me. He wants to arrange a political marriage between his child and ours. He's Kurotsuchi's husband." She warns him.

"I don't care who he's married to. He tried to attack you." Naruto growls.

The Stone Kage looks at his watch. Naruto was taking longer than expected. He decides to go see what the hold up was. He heads down the hall and blinks.

"Is there a reason you are attacking my Grandson-In-Law?" He demands.

"Grandson-in-Law? That's seriously a thing? Suki asks.

"Yes, it is!" He snaps.

"He attacked my wife!" Naruto growls.

"YOU WHAT?! Are you trying to start a war?!" The Stone Kage thunders.

"I was just testing her strength and reflexes. Women tend to get softer during pregnancy." He states.

"Naruto, I apologize deeply for this. Please, accept my apologies and I promise you that I will deal with him." He says.

"You are so lucky he's here. If I ever see your face again, you are a dead man." Naruto says and drags Suki inside their room.

* * *

Suki hears the Stone Kage thunder at his Grandson-In-Law some more. She winces. Damn, she didn't envy him. He was getting quite the epic tongue lashing.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asks.

"I'm fine. More angry than anything." She says.

"I shouldn't have left you alone." He says and pushes her on the bed, straddling her, pinning her arms above her head, and kissing her desperately…as if trying to reassure himself she was still there.

"Naruto, I'm fine." She says, returning his kiss.

"Yeah, you are. But he could have hurt you. There are way too many near misses going on, Suki. I'm supposed to protect you. First, the poison and now this." He says.

"Naruto, you do protect me. You just knocked him on his ass good. You dealt with the Council. And if it wasn't for you, I would already be dead. They were going to give me that fake trial and have me executed. Nhhh fuck!" She moans when he bites her Mark.

"I'm so tempted to just take you home and tie you to the bed until you have our baby." He murmurs and licks her mark apologetically.

"Naruto, I swear to God if you even try it, I will beat you to a bloody pulp." She warns him.

"I just want to make sure you and the baby are safe. " He says.

"We are. We have you." She murmurs and strokes his face affectionately.

"I'll do better. I promise." Naruto says.

"Naruto, there's nothing to do better about. You haven't done anything wrong." She protests.

"Suki." He says warningly.

"You can't apologize to me for something that I'm not even upset about. That makes no sense." She points out.

"Well nothing about us ever made sense. But here we are." He says.

"I can't argue with that. Oh well, screw making sense." She says and arches underneath him, grinding playfully.

"Do you want to kiss and make up?" He asks and kisses her shoulder.

"No. That means we were fighting. We weren't fighting." She says and tugs off his shirt.

"We are fighting about whether we were fighting. So let's kiss and make up." He points out.

"Good point. Then yes, that sounds like a very good idea." She smiles and kisses him.


	17. Itachi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suki and Naruto take a stroll down memory lane as they decide on a name for their baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

"Suki?" Naruto asks, trying to catch his breath during the afterglow.

"Mhm?" She answers and rests her head on his chest.

"I like kissing and making up." He says.

"Mhm. It's definitely definitely S Class." She agrees and snuggles further into his hold.

"Yeah. I'm still going to kick his ass for that stunt." Naruto growls.

"You can smack him around a bit. Try not to start a war over it." She says.

"I'm pretty sure Onoki will let me get away with it. I mean he apologized because of what his grandson-in-law did." He points out.

"Still not sure how grandson-in-law is a thing." She mutters.

"Me neither. It's weird." He agrees.

"It's late. Try to get some sleep." Suki tells him.

"Yeah. Guess you're right." He says.

"Of course I'm right. I'm always right. You're just stubborn." Suki says and closes her eyes, pretending like she was falling asleep.

"And so modest." Naruto snickers.

"That's right." Suki says smiling and slowly drifts off to the sound of Naruto's heartbeat.

* * *

In the morning, she wakes up before Naruto. Suki takes this opportunity to observe her husband. He was still asleep. She smiles and brushes the bangs out of his eyes. Why had she ever tried to deny this? She frowns remembering her _Denial Phase,_ otherwise known as her _Sound Years._

_"DAMMIT!" Suki yelled and punched one of the walls inside the hideout._

_"You seem to be rather frustrated." She heard Kabuto's far too smug voice say._

_Damn him. She couldn't even vent her frustrations in privacy. Suki knew she'd have to come up with some excuse for losing her temper. Kabuto was Orochimaru's little tattletale. Anything that she did, he'd find out about it, and he'd report it to the Snake._

_"Seeing Naruto reminded me that three years have passed, but Itachi is still alive. I'm no closer to killing him than the day I came here." She told him._

_It was true. That was incredibly frustrating. But it wasn't the current source of her frustration. Maybe though, Kabuto would buy it._

_"Oh I think we both know that it's about more than that. I must say your acting skills are impressive. If I hadn't just seen you punch a wall, I would have thought you completely unaffected by their rescue attempt." He taunted her._

_Team Seven had found them earlier that day. It had been three years. Naruto and Sakura had grown so much. That was to be expected. They even had a replacement for her._

_Some far too skinny ninja with dark hair, dark eyes, and pale skin. If he hadn't been a man and one meal away from starvation, Suki would have thought they were purposely trying to find someone that looked like her. But she knew that wasn't the case. It infuriated her all the same though._

_"Come to think of it, isn't your dream to become Hokage? You should have spent your time training instead of chasing after me. Don't you think so, Naruto?" She asked once she flitted over to his side, drawing her sword._

_She had to pretend to be unaffected by his presence. Even as she reached for her sword, he still didn't make a move to defend himself. Naruto, she decided, was suicidal._

_"What kind of Hokage would I be, if I can't even save my friend?" He asked._

_Friend. There was that word again. Did he actually think he was doing all this out of friendship? That mere friendship described their bond? Friendship she could discard. She had been friends with Sakura and didn't miss the pink haired ninja hardly at all._

_No, this fucking madness…this weakness was more than friendship. Seeing the way his blue eyes stared at her, cut far deeper than any kunai could have ever managed. She'd hurt him. She knew she had. Suki hated that hurting him, hurt her so much. But it did. Only love could ever be this painful._

_"Naruto, we aren't friends. We have never been friends." She told him and she meant it._

_Suki wanted to stop hurting him. The best way to do that was to MAKE him give up on her. Unfortunately, this was Naruto and he was stubborn. So stubborn, he didn't flinch when she drew her sword._

_The brunette could have killed him. Yet, he stood perfectly still. He was such a good little martyr._

_It had taken her awhile to realize what she felt for him, but she knew now. It was love. It was a twisted love. It was like a rose, filled with thorns. But Naruto would always reach out to her, no matter how much she made him bleed._

_It was insane. For his own good, she had to hurt him. She had to hurt him badly. Suki realized she should kill him._

_She could end his suffering. It'd be kinder to both of them. But her hand just refused to swing the sword. It could be over so quickly. He wouldn't even feel any pain._

_"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" He roared at her._

_The replacement stepped in. Apparently he didn't like the fact that she had a sword raised to Naruto. Eh. She'd deal with his scrawny ass._

_She radiated the Chidori all along her body and fried that sucker! Pft. Pathetic. He was her replacement? Seriously, this was the best the Leaf could do?_

_"Suki, come. We have lots of work to do." Orochimaru had said._

_Suki flitted off. She joined Orochimaru and Kabuto at their sides. They disappeared in brilliant swirls of flame. And thus, that was how she ended up back at the other hideout._

_"It's none of your business. It won't impact my becoming his vessel or killing Itachi and that's all you need to know. But I'm sure you'll report the fact that I punched a wall to Orochimaru, like a good little lap dog." She spat out venomously._

_"It really isn't wise to taunt the man who is in charge of your chemical injections. Come along. He wants you to develop an immunity to snake venom today." Kabuto said and Suki followed.  
_

_"You are going to have to be tied down for this one." He stated._

_"You have some sort of fetish about tying people up. I swear." She rolled her eyes, but allowed it.  
_

_Every instinct in her was screaming not to. But she knew that it was important. Building up immunities to poisons could only be an advantage later on. That's what she tried to tell herself that when Kabuto injected her with the venom and started screaming._

_The only thing that made it bearable was the memory of Naruto's eyes, back when they were happy. Back before she hurt him. She wished things could be different._

"Suki, what's wrong?" Naruto asks.

He woke up a couple minutes ago. He felt Suki brush his bangs from his face. It was a familiar gesture, one that they had done to each other countless times at this point. But now she was staring at him with such a look of sadness and regret. It was unnerving him.

"Nothing. Just…a bad memory is all." She answers him.

"It doesn't look like nothing. Suki, tell me." He says.

"I was just thinking about back then. When I was away from the Leaf the first time. I was so cruel to you. I thought maybe if I was vicious enough, you'd give up on me. That I was doing you a favor." She admits.

"I'd never give up on you. Do you want to talk about it? You never really do. That's not healthy. You know? Bottling things up isn't good for you or the baby." He tells her.

"I know. Maybe later. We should get dressed and deal with the Grandson-In-Law Situation." She suggests.

"Yeah. Probably a good idea." He says, they get ready, and head to see the Stone Kage and his family.

* * *

"Naruto, you have no idea how sorry I am for this." Onoki begins as soon as the couple walk towards him.

"It's not your fault. He's lucky Suki stopped me. I should have killed him fro that." Naruto growls.

Suki places her hand on Naruto's shoulder. It was odd. Normally he was the one who was stopping her from going on a killing spree. She blamed it on Kyubbi's instincts messing with her beloved blonde.

"He meant well. I'm not hurt. Let's just forget this happened." Suki says.

"Suki, you can't possibly be serious. He came at you with a kunai while you were pregnant." Naruto says in disbelief.

"I am. I don't want a war to start because of his stupidity. I want to go home. Besides, I'm due for another appointment with Tsunade soon anyway." She adds as an afterthought.

"You are so lucky." Naruto hisses at the young man and heads off with Suki.

"You could have started a war. Are you insane?" The Stone Kage asks once they were gone.

"It was worth the risk. Do you have any idea what such an alliance would mean for our village? You think too small, Old Man." He hisses.

"I'LL SHOW YOU OLD!" He says and for the rest of the day the sounds of the two men fighting could be heard throughout the Stone Village.

* * *

Four months later, Suki looks at herself in the mirror. Naruto was off with Kakashi doing what she called _Kage Stuff._ Suki's weight had always been rather consistent and she knew that she was on the slimmer side. So it felt odd to see a "softer" belly. She was beginning to show. If she wore lose clothes though, she figured she wouldn't look like she was getting "fat."

Suki was busy stretching her shirt and turning side ways in the mirror. She didn't hear the door open. She felt arms encircle her waist though.

"You're beautiful." Naruto tells her.

Suki lets out a rather undignified eep. She had been caught. The brunette had always had a vain streak. She just hit it well. Great, now Naruto knew she was inspecting he baby bump. He was never going to let he live that down.

Naruto couldn't help but laugh at the eep. It was a rare day that he could successfully sneak up on her. He smiles and looks at them in the mirror. Their family. He kisses her Mating Mark.

"Mmm." She says and leans into his hold.

"We should probably get going. Your appointment is in 15 minutes." The blonde points out.

"Yeah. We should." Suki agrees and lets Naruto lead her off.

* * *

"Well you should be far enough along now that if you want to know the gender, we can probably find out." Tsunade offers once they are there.

"Do you wanna know?" Naruto asks her.

"If you do, yeah. It'd definitely make the shopping easier." She says.

"Alright. Yeah, let's try." The blonde says.

"Good. Well Suki this is going to feel cold." Tsunade says as she turns on the machine and applies the gel.

"THAT'S LIKE ICE!" Suki says.

"I warned you." Tsunade says with a chuckle.

"I'll warm you up later." Naruto growls into her ear.

"You two haven't even got your first kid out and are already trying for your second." Tsunade says in amusement and shakes her head.

"What can I say? He's very…attentive." Suki states.

"Ah here we go. Hmm the fetus doesn't seem to have any serious deformities and it looks exactly like what we'd expect to see at this stage. There is the head." Tsunade gestures to the screen.

"Wow." Naruto says.

"I think our baby is sucking on their thumb." Suki muses.

"Yes, they do that sometimes. Looks like your kid is a little shy. It's hard to get a look. Ah there we go. It's a boy." Tsunade says.

"We are going to have a son." Naruto says proudly.

"Mhm." Suki says smiling.

"Are you experiencing any pain?" Tsunade asks her.

"Not really. At least the Morning Sickness is over." Suki says, relieved to have that put far behind her.

"Good. Well your blood work came back normal. Have you been using your Chakra?" She asks suspiciously.

"No. I haven't. I wouldn't need to. Naruto is being…well Naruto." She says.

"HEY! What's that supposed to mean?" He asks.

"You're overprotective." Suki replies.

"Well maybe a little, but it's our first baby." The blonde protests.

"I stubbed my toe and you carried me around the house the rest of the day." Suki points out.

"Well your Princess Feet should never have to endure such pain!" Naruto says dramatically.

"Princess Feet? Where do you come up with this stuff?" She muses.

"Just go with it. Many first time fathers act this way." Tsunade says.

"Alright." Suki says and heads home with Naruto.

* * *

Naruto saw Suki was playing with the edge of her shirt. Yeah, she definitely was feeling self conscious about _showing._ It was funny in a way. She clearly was trying to hide it too. He decided to call her out on it once they got home and were in their room.

"Suki, you know that it's going to get bigger as you get closer to having our son, right?" He asks in amusement.

"Well of course." She says.

"And you are still beautiful. So don't have to try to hide it." He tells her and pulls her into his arms.

"It just feels strange is all." She admits.

"Mhm." He says and caresses her stomach.

"That feels good." She murmurs.

"I guess you just wanted a belly rub. I've seen that cats and dogs really like them when they are pregnant. Guess it works the same way in humans. I'm more than happy to rub you anywhere you want." He says.

"You are such a pervert." Suki mutters in amusement.

"I traveled with Jirayia for three years. If I wasn't by now, there would definitely be something wrong with me." Naruto defends himself.

"I'm not saying, that I don't like it." She says and lays her head on his shoulder.

"Good." Naruto says and kisses her neck, continuing the caressing.

"Naruto OWE! You're rubbing too hard." She growls at him.

"What are you talking about?" He asks.

"Ohhhh." Suki says.

"What ohhhh?" Naruto asks.

"It wasn't you. It was him. The baby kicked." She says proudly.

"Really? Let me feel?" He says.

"Naruto, that's not how this works. You can't just ask for him to do it and then expect him to understand you. That's silly. OWE. Or not…" She mutters when the baby kicks again.

"Yeah. He's definitely kicking." Naruto says.

"No, really?" Suki asks sarcastically.

"Maybe you should lay down." Her husband suggests.

"Yeah." Suki agrees and down, cuddled up into him.

"I love you." Naruto says.

"I love you too." Suki replies, thankfully passed the stage of worried about being cursed.

* * *

Meanwhile with Kakashi and Gai on the other side of the village. They were out at the bar, having drinks. Gai was definitely interested to hear how Kakashi's students were getting on.

"Ah the power of youth and love. I hope she doesn't strangle him. Pregnancy mood swings are a killer." He cautions sagely.

"That would be ironic if after everything that they've been through that was how she finally killed him." Kakashi muses and enjoys his sake.

"So how far along is she?" Gai asks curiously.

"About five months." The silver haired ninja asks.

"Great! Do they know if it's a boy or a girl?" His friend inquires.

"I'm not sure. I know they were supposed to see Tsunade today. I imagine they'll probably find out the gender then. Why do you ask? The Hokage questions.

"Oh I got them something. I have a feeling its going to be a boy." Gai says and hands Kakashi a box with a little red bow on it.

"That's very touching Guy. I'm sure they will appreciate it." Kakashi says and couldn't resist looking to see what his friend had gotten his former students.

"Um it's very nice Gai." Kakashi says and rubs the back of his head sheepishly, a green spandex baby jumper.

"Yep! I'm sure he'll love it. If it's a girl, I have a pink one!" He states.

"How thoughtful." Kakashi says.

* * *

A little later and back at the Uchiha-Uzumaki District, Suki had fallen asleep. Naruto couldn't resist running his hand along Suki's baby bump. It was hard to believe. There was a real baby in there! He'd seen the pictures and felt the kick.

Idly, he muses what Suki's reaction would be if their son was blonde like him. He snickers. She'd probably go on about how Uchihas didn't have blonde hair.

He smiles when she rolls over and snuggles into his arms. She was so much more relaxed these days. It was completely different than when they had been Genin.

_During the Chunin Exams in the Forest of Death, Sakura had been on guard duty. Naruto had woken up in the middle of the night and decided to stretch his legs._

_He saw Sakura on guard duty. That was expected. What wasn't expected was Suki up in one of the trees, hidden in the shadows. It looked like she either couldn't sleep or maybe she just didn't trust Sakura to handle the guard duty on her own._

_As always, he couldn't help but watch her. Suki was the picture of lethal grace in whatever she did. The way she moved, reminded him of a panther. But it was a hunted panther. She was always so tense, ready to strike at a second's notice. Like now for instance._

_"UMPF!" Naruto said as Suki jumped down from the tree and pinned him to the forest floor._

_"Who are you?! Where's your team?!" She asked and pulled her fist back ready to start tearing into the "enemy ninja."_

_"Suki, it's me!" Naruto said._

_"Oh. What are you doing up? It's your shift to sleep." She pointed out._

_"Couldn't sleep. Decided to stretch my legs. What about you?" He asked._

_"Guard duty." She answered._

_"But it's Sakura's turn." He pointed out._

_"I'd rather watch my own back than rely on someone else to do it." She told him._

_Naruto couldn't help but feel incredibly sad at that. He knew that Suki meant it. She as part of their team, yet still so separate in so many ways. She'd nearly died facing Haku for them, but she still just didn't trust them to have her back. She looked so utterly alone that night._

"But you aren't alone anymore." He murmurs into her ear and strokes her growing stomach affectionately.

"I know." She mumbles, her eyes slowly fluttering open.

"You're awake?" He asks.

"Yeah. Baby is kicking too much to stay asleep. He's just as hyper as his father." She muses.

"Oh sorry about that." Naruto laughs sheepishly.

"It's okay. It kinda hurts. But it's good. It means he's still alive." She says.

"Suki, Tsunade says everything's going normally. There's no need to worry about the M word." He tells her.

"I know. I can't help it though." She says and burrows into his hold.

"We should probably start thinking up names." He says, trying to soothe her.

"I want to name him after Itachi, if that's okay with you." She murmurs.

"Of course it's okay with me. I'm just going to laugh my ass off if he turns out to be blonde and you name him Itachi." He laughs.

"Pft. You're such a loser." She says and rolls her eyes.

"Hey, it's possible! Blonde's recessive but I'm a blonde, my father was a blonde." He points out.

"Black hair is dominant and I have dark hair and so did the rest of my family. Your blonde genes don't stand a fucking chance in Hell." Suki says with a smirk.

"I guess we'll just have to see about that!" Naruto volleys back.

"Yes, we will." Suki says and pins him underneath her.

"You know that's not fair. I can't flip you when you are pregnant." Naruto says.

"Mhm. I know and I'm taking full advantage of that." Suki says and kisses him.

"Actually on second thought, the view is nice from down here." Naruto says and kisses back.

"Mmm good." Suki says, breaking the kiss, and kissing his neck.

"Yeah. So did you feel up to trying out that shower idea?" He asks.

"Mmm if Itachi stops trying to be the next Rock Lee long enough, sure." Suki says.

"Itachi, be nice to your mother. Daddy wants to play with her too!" Naruto says to her stomach.

"Oh like he's going to understand what you are saying." Suki states rolling her eyes.

"It worked the first time." He points out cheerfully.

"I guess, but that was probably just coincidence." She counters and gets off him.

"Yeah, probably." He agrees and leads Suki to the bathroom.

"Let me know if I'm being too rough." Naruto says.

"Naruto, at no point am I ever not capable of handling you." Suki informs him and shreds his clothes.

"You just…clawed off my clothes. How'd you do that?" He asks in disbelief.

"I guess the fangs come with claws?" She says and looks down at her now much more wicked looking fingernails.

"Works for me. I'm kinda liking the sexy demon vibe." He says cheekily.

"Oh really?" Suki asks.

"Yeah. Probably Kyuubi's influence. But you know the ruby red eyes, the fangs, the claws…there's something kinda wild about it." He admits.

"And you like wild, otherwise you wouldn't have married me." She murmurs and kisses him.

"Exactly." He answers and returns her kiss.


	18. Perfect for Each Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi is excellent at summarizing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

Life was good when good when you were in love with your wife and expecting your first child, Naruto muses. It was even better though when said wife was feeling cuddly.

With that in mind, he happily adjusts the water in the shower. He didn't want Suki to get scolded by hot water, after all. Nor did he want her to get sprayed freezing cold water. That just wouldn't be any fun at all.

"Are you ready?" Naruto smiles at Suki.

**Warning Lemon**

"Of course." Suki smiles as she slips out of her clothes quickly and Naruto quickly joins her in the shower, before pinning her against the wall.

"You really do have some sort of pinning fetish." Suki muses.

"Maybe a little." Naruto admits and he goes straight for her Mating Mark, causing Suki to moan and arch against him

"I think it's a fox thing." She muses as she nibbles on his ear.

"Maybe. Mostly I just know that you aren't going anywhere." He admits and bites down lightly.

"D-Damn it." She pants out and wraps her long legs around his waist.

"You really shouldn't swear around Itachi." He chastises her and squeezes her ass, as he presses her back further against the wall of the shower.

"First of all, he can't understand a word we're saying." Suki says as she takes Naruto into her hands and starts stroking him.

"Suki." He growls and bucks into her soft hands desperately.

"Secondly, considering that he's going to be a ninja…I'd say swearing is the least of the concerns he'll have." She continues and kisses his neck.

"Y-Yeah. I guess you've got a point." Naruto groans and captures one of her breasts in his mouth.

Suki gasps and moans at the feeling of his hot mouth there. Such an action had always felt good, but now it felt incredible. Painfully good almost. She grinds against him insistently.

"You're really sensitive. Relax, I don't want to hurt you." He releases her from his mouth long enough to say, before going back to sucking.

She felt his hand slide between her legs and moans. She forces him to let go of her and kisses him hotly. Naruto was surprised to find her already soaked and he didn't think it was just from the shower. He groans into the kiss.

"I want you now. I don't want gentle. I want YOU." She breaks the kiss long enough to growl into his ear lustfully.

Naruto didn't need to be told twice after hearing THAT. He slides into her and groans. Dammit! She was so hot, wet, and tight. He never got tired of this. She always felt so GOOD. Like they were made for each other.

"That's better!" She moans against him and rolls her hips encouragingly.

She was REALLY testing his self control right now. The way she moaned, he scent, the sight of her ruby red eyes looking at him with desire, and the feeling of being inside her was driving him fucking nuts. But he didn't want to be too rough. He could hurt her when she was like this.

He feels something cut into his back. It burned but in a good way. It took him a minute to realize it was Suki's new claws.

"Naruto, I said I didn't want gentle. I wanted you. Now take me just like how you would fight me, without holding anything back." She growls at him and he could see her fangs and demonic looking eyes.

For some reason, that just excited him more. He LIKED it when she scratched his back. He slams into her recklessly, making her moan and arch against him. Soon the moans turned to growls, desperate whimpers, and other sounds that he couldn't quite identify but only further inflamed his need for her.

_Yes! Yes!_ That was the only thing that Suki could think at the moment. It just felt so good when he slammed into he spot like that, taking her hard against the wall. She grabs onto his back tightly, so she wouldn't lose his balance.

She was about to mouth a _Sorry_ for scratching him, when he snarled in pleasure and hit her spot so perfectly, that she came hard with a scream. Naruto wasn't far behind her. There was really no other word to describe it. He _ROARED_ when he found his release.

**End of Lemon**

* * *

Naruto pants. As he was coming down from his high, he noticed that the shower wall was now dented. Dammit, he thinks to himself as he carries her to the bed.

"You alright?" He looks at her in concern.

"I'm better than alright." She smiles at him. "I'm wonderful. Stop worrying so much."

Yeah. Maybe, he was worrying too much. Suki was right. With that thought in mind, it didn't take him long to fall asleep. It took even less time for him to have what Naruto called a 'Dream Memory.'

_"Kid, the three things that can take down any ninja are alcohol, gambling, and women. ESPECIALLY the last one." Jiraiya told Naruto._

_"Well you're doing all three in one go, Pervy Sage! Hey, that's all my savings! I've been saving up forever!" He flailed._

_"Trust me, this lesson is more valuable than what I spent and I need to talk to you about something. It'd be best if you forgot her. I once tried to save a friend who went down a dark path. It didn't end well. Look how Orochimaru turned out." Jiraiya warned him._

_"Suki's nothing like him!" He snapped at Jiraiya._

_"Maybe not. But she did go to him, willingly. If she doesn't leave him before he needs a new body, she is going to become his vessel. She won't be Suki anymore. She'll be him. You have to start preparing yourself for the worst." The white haired ninja warned him._

_"That's not true! We are going to save her!" He protested._

_"Some people don't want to be saved, Naruto. You might not agree with her choices, but Orochimaru didn't kidnap her. She left of her own free will. I know that you love her, but you have to start facing facts. It's very likely that she's never going to come back to the Leaf. She might die fighting Itachi or Orochimaru could take her body. If she somehow avoids death, she is still a Missing Ninja. The Leaf might not let her back in and if they do, she'll have to be punished somehow. The Leaf won't tolerate desertion with no consequences." Jiraiya continued._

_"She's going to beat him! She's not going to let that freak take over her body. AND SHE'S COMING HOME!" Naruto practically snarled at him._

_"Kid, you got it bad." Jiraiya muttered.  
_

_Poor kid. He was completely in puppy love. He just didn't know it yet. This was going to be brutal. He hoped that somehow, unlike Orochimaru…Suki could be saved. He didn't want to see Naruto's heart get broken. He was growing fond of the brat._

_Naruto had been so angry at the time, that he hadn't noticed. He hadn't noticed that Jirayia said he loved Suki. Years later though, he remembered. Jirayia had realized his feeling before even Naruto had. Damn…how could he have been so blind?_

"I really miss Pervy Sage." He mutters to himself as he wakes up.

He smiles down at a sleeping Suki. Naurto kisses her head and goes to make breakfast. He wanted to surprise her.

* * *

Yeah. That didn't go so well. Naruto was still hopeless in the kitchen. He did find a can of tomato soup though. Suki liked tomatoes. So he just warmed that up. It was the thought that counted.

"Naruto…why do I smell smoke?" Suki asks when he comes back in their room.

"I…wanted to surprise you with breakfast in bed." He says.

"That's sweet. But you still can't cook." She points out.

"Yeah. Still can't cook. I did get you some tomato soup though." Naruto says proudly.

"It's the thought that counts and I love you." She says with a smile and begins eating.

"I love you too." He says and runs his fingers through her hair.

"Owe. Itachi is definitely a kicker." She mutters.

"He was probably just hungry." Naruto says and rests his head on top of Suki's, pulling her into his lap.

"Maybe." She replies and enjoys the cuddling.

"You know if someone had told me a year ago that you were a cuddler, I probably would have died of laughter." The blonde tells her.

"I can't help it." Suki shrugs. "I'm pregnant."

"You're saying you were that needy because you were pregnant?" The blue eyed man asks skeptically.

"Uh huh. It's a real thing." She says.

"No way." The blonde replies.

"Yes, way. That and I always enjoy being with you in that way, but the hormones just made it…more intense." She admits.

"So how long should I expect my back to be your scratching post?" Naruto winks at her.

"Not sure. Maybe until the end of the pregnancy." She states.

"I like this part of the pregnancy. This is much more fun than the Morning Sickness part." Naruto says happily.

"Yeah. I can't argue with that." She responds with a smile.

"So you wanna go shopping for more baby stuff?" He asks.

"Sure." Suki says and stretches.

"Don't stretch like that. We won't leave the room if you do that." Naruto warns her.

"It really doesn't take much to get you going." Suki says with a smirk.

"You're moving around. Your breasts are jiggling. That's more than enough for me." He says.

"My breasts do not jiggle!" She scoffs.

"Yes, yes they do. Very nicely too!" He argues.

"You are so delusional." She replies and shakes her head in amusement as Naruto gets ready.

"I am not." He protests as they head off.

* * *

By now the people of the Leaf were used to seeing Suki and Naruto walk together. Even though they had been a real couple for a long time and had long since stopped pretending, Naruto had kept the habit of walking with Suki while resting his hand on her ass. Suki never seemed to mind that much. Still the villagers were amazed that the blonde could get away with this and live to tell the tale.

"Hey! There you guys are." Gai heads over to them.

Suki eyes him warily. Experience told her that she was about to be longing for ear plugs. She also looks at her feet. She knew that Guy's smile could result in temporary blindness. (Seriously, what kind of toothpaste did that man use?)

"Oh hey, Guy!" Naruto smiles cheerfully.

"Ah the power of youth. You are looking very youthful today, Suki. The little one seems to be growing rather fast." He says good-naturedly.

"Yes, he is." Suki says.

"Oh so I was right! It is a boy! I told Kakashi that it was a boy." He says smugly.

"Yeah. It's a boy." Naruto says proudly.

"Good. I got you a baby shower present." Gai beams.

"That was very sweet of you guy. Thank you." Suki says and was almost afraid to ask what the Hell guy had gotten.

"Anytime!" Gai hands her the mini green spandex baby jumper.

"Thank you, Gai. How thoughtful." She says and thinks, _Yeah I'm using a Fireball Jutsu on this when I get home. Hideous._

"It's also fireproof!" Gai points out.

"Oh…how nice." Suki mutters.

"I thought it best. I know you are fire affinity and will likely want to get right back to training as soon as possible!" He states helpfully.

"Yes, that's true." She says.

"This is so cool! Thanks, Gai!" Her husband says.

Suki looks at Naruto. She loved him dearly. He was a FANTASTIC lover, the most loyal husband you could ask for, and he had been so supportive throughout her pregnancy. But God Damn, did he have a lousy sense of fashion. First, he wore ORANGE. Now he actually thought this jumper…this monstrosity was cool?! Was he color blind?

"I'm glad you like it. Well I'll let you two kids get back to doing whatever you are doing." He says.

"Baby shopping." Suki supplies.

"Oh of course. Good luck! Let me know if there is anything I can do to help." He says.

"Thank you. We will." Suki says and sighs in relief when he was out of earshot.

* * *

"That jumper is getting destroyed. It is hideous. I am not going to torture our son by forcing him to wear green spandex!" She states.

"Oh come on Suki, it's cool! Look how cute it is!" Naruto protests.

"Naruto, are you color blind?" Suki asks.

"What? No. Why do you ask?" He replies and tilts his head in confusion, Suki could be weird sometimes.

"Because first you wear orange and now you think this monstrosity is cool. I love you, but you are absolutely hopeless when it comes to fashion!" She says.

"Oh this from the woman who wore a purple rope thing as a belt for years!" Naruto protests.

"That was part of my uniform while at the Sound. I didn't have a choice." She scoffs.

"Uh huh." Naruto says.

"Anyway, let's go shopping." Suki says and drags her fashion challenged husband off.

"You're bossy when you are pregnant." Naruto muses.

"I'm not bossy." Suki protests.

"Sure, you are. But it's cute. Maybe we could go see how sturdy the changing room stalls are. You need maternity clothes." He reasons.

"I didn't think of that." She mutters.

Her clothes were feeling a little tight lately, especially around her stomach. He had a point, but she was not wearing some dull floral patterned clothes! Hopefully they had a ninja maternity clothes line. Something that she wouldn't feel utterly humiliated in.

"You are so lucky that you have me to take care of you." Naruto says with a smile and heads inside the store with her.

"Mhm. Very lucky." Suki says, kissing him chastely.

"I like that one. They say blue is soothing too. You should be nice and relaxed. It's better for Itachi." Naruto smiles, after returning her kiss.

"I really doubt that the color of the kimono is going to impact my mood." She says and shakes her head.

"No! No. This has been studied and stuff." Naruto argues.

"Uh huh. Studied and stuff. Well now you've convinced me. Alright, I'll get this one." She relents.

"Good. I knew you'd see things my way." He says smugly.

"Awe! A baby! How far along are you?" A woman asks and touches Suki's stomach as the two of them were debating colors.

Suki's Sharingan immediately activated. This stranger thought she had the right to TOUCH her? Just because she was showing did not give random people the right to touch her or Itachi.

"She's five months. Um I wouldn't do that. Our son is very active. He likes to kick…" Naruto warns her.

"Oh sorry." She mumbles an apology to Suki.

Suki was still debating if she should kill this woman. How dare she touch her and Itachi?! Thankfully, Naruto decides to save her life by placing his arm around the fuming Uchiha-Uzumaki woman.

"It's fine." She says through gritted teeth.

"I'm sure he will be a little heartbreaker, especially if he gets his father's eyes." She giggles.

"Mhm." Suki says, looking up at Naruto like, _"Get rid of her before I kill her."_

"Wow, look at the time. We told Kakashi that we were going to meet him an hour ago. Nice meeting you. But we really got to go." He says and leads Suki to the checkout counter.

"Suki, you really need to control your temper. She was just being nice." Naruto scolds her.

"Nice?! How about you let random people touch YOUR stomach instead?!" Suki growls under her breath.

"It's just an instinct. People are going to want to touch your baby bump. They don't mean any harm by it." He tells her.

"I don't like anyone touching me that isn't you." She mutters.

"I tend to agree with that. But she's a woman, so I don't really feel jealous." Naruto winks at her.

"Haha. Very funny." Suki sulks.

"For being such a good girl, you deserve a reward." Naruto says.

"Uh huh." Suki says.

"Maybe something nice and shiny." He continues.

"Naruto, I am not a child. I am not going to be distracted by shiny objects." Suki states.

"How about this?" He says and places a diamond necklace on her.

"Well…that is beautiful." She admits and touches it in awe.

"Just like you then. Thankfully, the diamonds don't have your temper." He teases her and buys it.

"Now be a good girl and try not to kill anyone." Naruto says.

"You are trying to bribe me." Suki says and raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah. I'm totally not above trying to bribe you. Is it working?" He inquires.

"Mmm for now it is." Suki replies and walks off with Naruto.

"Good. So you wanna go see Kakashi?" He questions her.

"Sure. It's been awhile." The brunette states and they head to the Hokage's office.

* * *

"Oh Naruto, Suki! Good to see you." Kakashi says.

"Hey, Kakashi Sensei. Thought we'd stop by and say hello. We were just doing a bit of baby shopping. Some woman touched Suki's stomach and she almost killed her. So I thought if I brought her here, maybe she'd calm down." Naruto summarizes.

"Oh I see. Is that a new necklace, Suki?" Kakashi asks, trying to distract her from going on a rampage.

"Yes. Naruto just got it for me." She says smugly.

"Ah. I take it he used it to soothe your ire. Well done, Naruto. You know they say diamonds are a girl's best friend." He adds as an afterthought.

"Yeah. I know. I just really don't want anyone to die because they were an idiot." He says.

"Oh yes, I completely agree. You would think they would know better than to touch like Suki without her permission by now." He states.

"Yeah. I guess some people just don't have any common sense. I'm the only one allowed to touch her, other than medics." Naruto continues.

"I'm standing right here. You two know that I can hear every word you are saying, right?" Suki mutters.

"Yeah. Of course!" Naruto says.

"Good. Then don't' talk about me like I'm not here." She orders him.

"Alright. Alright. So Suki, did you want a baby shower? Cause Sakura was going to throw you one." Naruto says.

"A baby shower." Suki says in disbelief.

"Yeah. You know a bunch of women get together and celebrate the one's pregnancy. Girl stuff, I guess." He says as if this was a completely foreign concept to him.

"No. I don't. It would mean more people touching my belly and I barely know most of them. So no." She says and crosses her arms.

"Suki, it'd be good if you started making more friends. You know, doing normal girl stuff." Naruto says.

"I get along with Gaara and Kakashi okay. I tolerate Sakura." She points out.

"Which is a start, but seriously. You'd be so much happier if you had more friends." He says.

"I have you and Itachi. That's all I need." Suki informs him.

"You are the most stubborn women that I've ever met." He tells her.

"And you are the most stubborn man that I've ever met." Suki snaps at him.

"And that is why you two are perfect for each other." Kakashi says with a sigh.


	19. The Next Generation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Itachi is born and twelve years later, we get a snapshot of life with the Uchiha-Uzumaki family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. Without further ado, I hope you all enjoy the grand finale of You Saved me and if you're interested, please feel free to check out my other stories. Happy reading.

"Suki, are you alright? You're wearing a hole into the carpet and what is with all the blankets?" Naruto asks.

Suki was now nine months pregnant. It was truly amazing how fast she still was considering how far along she was. She was pacing. She was pacing a lot and it was starting to make Naruto nervous.

"I'm okay." She reassures him.

**"She's Denning is all. The fox instincts tell her to make a den. She can't really do that here. So that's why she is gathering all the blankets. I expect she'll go into labor shortly."** Kyuubi informs him.

"Suki, maybe we should get you to the hospital. Kyubbi seems to think that you are _Denning,_ whatever that is and that you are going to go into labor soon." Naruto tells her.

"Alright." She surprisingly agrees without protest and lets Naruto take her to the hospital.

* * *

"Well she is nine months. The Nine Tails might be right." Tsunade says checking Suki out, a short while later.

"Owe." Suki says as the first contraction hits her.

"Yes, she's definitely going into labor. Naruto, you might want to wait outside. Suki is violent at the best of times and women tend to want to strangle their husbands when they are in the middle of childbirth." She warns him.

"Oh come on, Granny Tsunade. I'm sure Suki isn't going to try to strangle me." Naruto says with a smile and dutifully stands by his wife's bedside.

Suki smiles at Naruto. Then she winced when another contraction hit. On second thought, Tsunade probably had the right idea. She didn't want her child to grow up without a father and she couldn't imagine life without her lovable dumb blonde.

"Naruto, maybe she's right. It already hurts and it's going to get worse. I'll be fine. I have the best medic in all of the Fire Country, possibly all Five Great Nations." She tells him.

"Suki, you sure? I don't want to leave you alone. I can take whatever you throw at me." He tells her.

"I'm sure. Just go. I'll be fine." She says and kisses him.

"Alright." Naruto says, returning her kiss, and then leaving.

He couldn't believe she had kicked him out! Nicely, but still. Naruto soon found out why. It didn't take long until he heard Suki's cries, growls, and even snarls of pain. Childbirth it seemed was universally painful, no matter how strong of a ninja you were.

* * *

"Suki, push." Tsunade says.

"How about I push you off of a cliff?!" She snarls at the other woman.

God damn it! Losing her arm hadn't been this painful. How on Earth did civilians manage this?

Tsunade ignores that death threat. All mothers made them. Honestly, she was surprised Suki hadn't threatened to kill her earlier.

"I can see the head. You need to push." She tells her.

"And you need to shut up!" Suki snaps at her but somehow she manages to find the will to push.

Suddenly a loud cry is heard. Tsunade smiles and scoops up the boy into her arms. She quickly checks to make sure he was breathing on his own and all his vitals were stable.

"It's a boy. He's perfectly healthy and he has the brat's blue eyes." Tsunade says and smiles fondly.

Mercifully, Shizune helps Suki clean. After that, it only took a few moments Tsunade to head over and deposit Itachi into Suki's loving arms.

"I'll go get Naruto." Tsunade says and walks out into the hall.

* * *

Naruto didn't to be told twice. He bolts into the room. He sees Suki holding something that was wrapped in a blanket.

"Thank God he got your eyes and not your hair." Suki says sarcastically, but Naruto could tell that she was completely exhausted and putting on a brave face.

"You don't seem to mind my hair color when you were pulling on it last week." He says smugly.

Suki blushes slightly. She moves a little bit to allow Naruto to get a closer look. Naruto looks down.

Itachi had his bright blue eyes, but they were shaped like Suki's. He'd inherited his mother's raven black hair. He had lots of hair for a newborn baby actually. His skin tone matched Suki's. But Naruto could himself in his son as well. He had Naruto's ears and his nose. And, he soon found out that Itachi had inherited his impressive lung capacity when Tsunade gave him the mandated shots that all newborns got.

"WAHHHHHHH!" His cry rings out.

"It's alright." Suki murmurs soothingly and takes Itachi back once Tsunade was done with his shorts, Itachi's fury was forgotten once he realized there was FOOD now, and he latches onto her breasts.

"He's just like his father." Suki says with amusement.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Naruto asks.

"Obsessed with my breasts." The brunette replies with a smirk while holding her son in her arms lovingly.

"Oh that. Well yeah! They **are** amazing." Naruto nods energetically.

"You are going to have to learn how to share." She tells him.

"Yeah. Guess so. I don't mind sharing for him though. He's perfect Suki." Naruto says and kisses the top of her head.

"Yes, he is." She says smugly.

"How are you feeling?" Naruto asks her.

"Better. That was…not fun. I'd rather face Madara again, but it was worth it." She says, smiling down at Itachi.

"Yeah." He says and tickles Itachi's tummy.

Itachi stops nursing long enough to see what this new sensation was. He giggles and squirms. Someone was touching his tummy. He looks up and sees someone else. Oh he knew this person. So this was the other voice he had sometimes! This was Daddy!

"Do you want to hold him?" Suki asks.

"Yeah." Naruto says and scoops up Itachi.

"Don't drop him." Suki warns him.

"Hey! I'm not a complete idiot." He scoffs and then looks down at Itachi.

It was beautiful. To see Suki's exotic eyes staring back at him but in a brilliant shade of blue. He definitely took after Suki. But again he saw his marks here and there. His nose, his ears, and his smile. Even though he only had gums, Naruto was sure that he had his smile. Hey, it didn't have to make sense!

"Mmm I don't know about that. You married me, after I tried to kill you several times." She points out.

"Hey!" Naruto huffs.

"I'm just saying. I'm still clearly the brains of this relationship." She says with a smirk.

"Your mother can be really mean sometimes, but don't worry. She loves us." Naruto says to a cooing Itachi.

"More than anything." She smiles.

"See?" Naruto says smugly.

* * *

Their family moment was soon interrupted though. Kakashi, Sakura, Gaara, and even Hinata show up, mere moments after Itachi was born. Yep. It was definitely a full room.

Hinata keeps a respectful distance. It seemed that Suki and Hinata would always be at best wary of each other. But wherever Gaara went these days, Hinata was sure to follow. It was ninja mating season or something because the unusual couple was expecting their first child in about seven months.

"Suki, he's beautiful." Sakura says and picks up Itachi.

Itachi stares up at this woman. Who was she? She wasn't the mother. Hmm…her breasts were much smaller. He wondered if he could nurse from them. He decides to try. He huffs as much as a baby could when he tastes the cotton of her uniform and didn't get any milk. Hmpf!

She looked different from mother too. This woman had bright pink hair. Her face was turning red for some reason.

"Sorry, Sakura. I guess he's still hungry." Naruto says sheepishly.

"It's alright. Not like he knows what he's doing." Sakura says, though she was clearly still flustered, so she hands Itachi back to Suki.

Suki had a blanket over her and proceeds to nurse Itachi underneath it. Her modesty preserved. She definitely didn't feel like giving Gaara or Kakashi an eyeful.

"He's got Naruto's appetite." Hinata observes.

"That's true." Suki says and found she couldn't argue with that.

"He's adorable, truly. Hopefully he doesn't have his parents' tempers." Kakashi chuckles.

"Did it hurt when you were in labor?" Gaara asks.

"Yes, of course it hurt! It was worse than fighting Madara!" Suki growls at the red head.

"Oh." Gaara says and looks at Hinata with concern, he didn't really like the idea of his lover enduring that kind of pain.

"Gaara, I'll be fine." Hinata says and kisses his cheek.

"You say that now." Suki smirks as her sadistic streak reveals itself.

"Suki, be nice." Naruto says.

"You can tell me to be nice after you push something the size of a watermelon out of something the size of a lemon." She snaps at him.

"Naruto, I'd probably not push my luck if I was you." Gaara warns him.

"Yeah." He agrees as Naruto watches his wife warily.

* * *

**12 Years Later**

Itachi gulps. He was in trouble. Big trouble. He didn't know what came over him. One minute he'd been training with his teammate. The next minute he'd bit her on the neck. Now his parents were talking to his Sensei.

Aiko was an orphan. So her parents couldn't be called in, but this was still wasn't going to end well.

"Itachi, apologize to Aiko for biting her." Suki tells him.

"I'm sorry for biting you. I didn't mean to!" He says.

"It's okay. You didn't bite that hard. I was more shocked than anything." The other Genin says.

Suki looks down at Daisuke. Her youngest child was now giving her the 'Puppy Eyes of Doom.' At the age of two, he had finally outgrown his stroller and well he was frankly too adorable for his own good.

Daisuke had his father's golden hair, but her onyx eyes. His skin tone was darker than Suki's but lighter than Naruto's. Daisuke to put it bluntly, idolized his older brother. He was Itachi's shadow.

"No be mad at 'Tachi?" He asks his mother.

"No, we aren't mad. We are just trying to understand what happened." Suki assures him.

Thankfully, Mikoto and Kushina were still at the Academy. Kushina was their second child and their first daughter. She was named after her paternal grandmother because somehow she had inherited the woman's red hair. She had Suki's eyes though. Kushina also had Naruto's whisker like markings.

She was by far the most…assertive of their children. Well unless Itachi was going Kyuubi. The nine year old, Suki thought was likely a taijutsu expert in the making. If she had thought Itachi had been a kicker in the womb, that was nothing compared to his younger sister.

"I blame it on Kyuubi's influence. Itach is generally such a gentle boy, but Aiko and he were training rather intensely. I can see how it would trigger an instinct to dominant. She's not injured. But I am still concerned." The Sensei states.

Mikoto was five and the middle child. She had been named after her maternal grandmother because of her long silky midnight black hair. She greatly resembled Suki, other than she had Naruto's eyes. Mikoto was a diplomat in the making. Somehow she kept Kushina and Itachi from killing each other. This was a grand feat because Itachi's tranquil nature often clashed with his hot headed sister's fiery temper.

"I really am sorry." Itachi says as he places a white rose in Aiko's hair. (A rose that he had grown with his own Chakra).

Itachi had a powerful earth affinity. He could grow plants with his Chakra, erect structures made of dirt, plants, or stone. Oh and he could also cause earthquakes. They had learned that one the hard way, when he threw a temper tantrum at the age of 4. Thankfully for now, they were small earthquakes.

Aiko was a cute kid, Naruto realized. She had long hair that was pure white, that reached to her lower back. Her eyes were forest green. And yeah, he suddenly realized what the "problem" was. Itachi had a crush. His animal instincts just picked up on it sooner than his father's ever had.

"It's okay. You want to go get some Ramen?" She says smiling at the rose.

Aiko knew how much Itachi loved Ramen. She wasn't entirely sure why, but she knew that his father also had a Ramen fetish. The white haired girl didn't mind though. Ramen was okay and Itachi was definitely the cutest Rookie in their year.

"Now wait just a minute! We aren't finished discussing this!" Their Sensei shouted.

"Don't raise your voice at my son or you will lose your vocal chords." Suki warns him.

"Lord Hokage your wife just threatened my life!" He snaps.

"Actually, I think she just threatened to make you mute. Just let the kids go. She's not even upset about it. I don't get what the issue is. Suki loves it when I bite her." Naruto adds.

"Lord Hokage, I did not need to know that!" He exclaims.

"What time is it anyway?" The blonde asks suddenly.

"It's about a quarter to five." The flustered Sensei responds.

"We should probably go pick up the girls then." Naruto says.

"Mhm. Itachi, come straight home after you are done with your Ramen." Suki tells him.

"Yes, mother!" He says and heads off with Aiko.

* * *

Naruto and Suki head off to the Academy. Suki smiles when she sees Kushina race into her father's arms. She was definitely daddy's little girl. Mikoto was always more…serene. She sees her family and walks over gracefully. She reminded Suki so much of her own mother.

"Dad! Dad! Look what I can do now!" Kushina makes a clone.

"Show off!" One of the boys in her year calls out.

"Oh yeah?! I'll show you!" She races over, getting into a scuffle with him.

"How was school?" Suki asks her quieter daughter.

"Good. Iruka Sensei says that I'm really good at kunai throwing." She says proudly.

"That's wonderful." Suki nods as she glances over at Kushina and the boy her eldest daughter was fighting with.

"WILL YOU TWO STOP FIGHTING?!" Iruka yells at the children and breaks them up.

"Kids will be kids." Naruto says, chuckling.

"I remember when it was you and Suki fighting like cats and dogs." He ssighs.

"We still do sometimes." Suki adds.

"Only now we kiss and make up." Naruto says.

"Uh huh. Well Kushina is doing really well. She just needs to work on her temper. Mikoto is excellent with kunais. Though I do worry that maybe she is a little antisocial. She does seem to prefer to be alone." He muses.

"That's because they keep pulling my hair!" Mikoto says, making a face.

"Pulling your hair?" Suki asks.

"Yeah! The other girls." She says.

"Why are they pulling on your hair?" Naruto asks confused.

"Their jealous of her hair. Say it's princess hair." Kushina says, when she's pulled away from her opponent.

"Girls are so weird." Naruto says.

"Well she does have beautiful hair." Iruka concedes.

"She takes after her grandmother." Suki states.

"They used to do it to me, but I kicked their asses and they left me alone. Mikoto is a scaredy-cat." Kushina explains.

"I am not!" She huffs.

"Are too!" Her sister says.

"Kushina, don't tease your baby sister." Suki says.

"Yes, Mother." She sulks.

"They silly." Daisuke giggles.

"Yes, they are very silly." Naruto agrees, earning glowers from his daughters.

* * *

The Uchiha-Uzumakis head home. Soon enough, Itachi joins them. They were having dinner when he asks a question that the two parents probably should have expected sooner or later.

"Mother, father…how did you two get together?" He questions.

"…." Suki was speechless.

"It's a LONG story." Naruto says.

"A very long story." Suki agrees.

The other children were watching curiously now. It was rare to see their parents get so flustered. They wanted to know.

"Well your mother…hasn't always lived in the Leaf Village. There were a few years when she left. She wanted revenge on Uncle Itachi. She didn't know the truth back then. Anyway, while she was away, she was VERY naughty." He begins.

Suki shrugs at this description. She couldn't argue about its accuracy. Still, she hoped that her husband "sugarcoated" it enough to be suitable for their children to hear.

"And your father, being the idiot that he is, kept chasing me. Mommy likes to be alone sometimes. Your father though is stubborn." She says.

"But he caught you?" Itachi says.

"Eventually." Suki answers.

"It took a long time and a war to do it, but she came back to the village. The Council didn't trust your mother, because like I said she was a VERY bad girl for a few years…" Naruto smirks and Suki swats him a bit for the innuendo.

"Owe! Oh come on, it's true." Naruto protests.

"You still didn't have to say it like that." She mutters.

"Anyway, so they said she could marry me so they'd know that she wouldn't go back to being bad again or she could face a trial. I knew that it was a rigged trial. They wanted to have her executed." He says.

This draws some gasps from their children. Daisuke was too young to know what executed meant, but he could tell his other siblings did and that it was bad. He starts to fuss and Suki picks him up, rocking him reassuringly.

"And your father, once again being an idiot…actually asked me to marry him. It was a strange proposal. But he's never done anything the normal way." Suki continues.

"Of course your mother, being the most stubborn woman on the planet, was stubborn about marrying me. But we did get married. Eventually we admitted our feelings for each other, once we realized how much we enjoyed playing with each other." He says figuring that was the most tactful way of explaining.

"What kind of games did you play?" Mikoto asks innocently.

"Ones that you are too young to hear about right now." Naruto says.

Itachi snickers. He was 12. He was old enough to know what they were talking about. Suki and Naruto had given him the talk two years ago. Kushina would probably be getting it soon. Mikoto and Daisuke though were still far too young for such things.

"What's so funny?" Kushina asks.

"I'll tell you later." Itachi promises her.

"No, you won't!" Suki and Naruto glare at him.

"Alright. Alright." Itachi says and puts up his hands in an _I surrender gesture._

"And we got rid of the evil Council and lived happily ever after." Suki finishes, deciding it was probably best to leave out all the more…erotic portions of the story.

"Yay!" Mikoto claps.

"I'm glad that father didn't let them hurt you, Mother." Kushina says.

"Me too." Suki says.

"Alright everyone. Time for bed." Naruto says.

"Awe can't we stay up a little later?" Itachi asks.

"You have training tomorrow and your Sensei is already being annoying. So you don't want to be late because you slept in." Naruto warns his son.

"Alright." Itachi says and heads to his room. (Well at least he'd get to see Aiko, even if he had to deal with his prissy Sensei.)

The girls head to their room. Suki smiles and tucks Daisuke in for the night. Naruto leads her to their room.

* * *

"I told you that that the blonde genes would show up." He says smugly.

"Mmm in one out of four. It's okay though. As long as he doesn't start wearing orange. That clashed so horribly with your hair." She tells him.

"I don't get why you hate orange so much." He says.

"It's such a loud, obnoxious color." She says with a shrug.

"Uh huh." Naruto says.

"But Kushina reminded me of something." Suki says.

"What's that?" The blonde asks.

"I never thanked you." The brunette says.

"Thanked me for what?" Naruto asks and cocks his head to the side in confusion.

"For never giving up on me. For loving me. You saved me. If it wasn't for you, I'd be dead." She says and kisses him.

"You don't have to thank me for that. I can't imagine my life without you. Next time though, don't play so damn hard to get. It SUCKED having to chase you around the Five Nations for years, never knowing if you were even still alive!" He says.

"In the next life, I'll try to be less coy." She says with a smirk and saunters off to their room, swaying her hips in that way that he knew was designed to drive him crazy. (And damn did it ever work!)

"Coy?! You call that coy?" He asks in disbelief.

"Mhm. But you are right. I was a bad girl. You should punish me." She says, wrapping her arms around his neck, and smiling slyly.

"Good idea. I'm pretty sure we still have that rope somewhere and I can indulge you in your clone kink!" He says.

"I don't have a clone kink." Suki scoffs.

"Yes, yes you do." Naruto says and makes a clone, which ties Suki up.

"EEP!" Suki squirms.

"Admit it." Naruto says.

"Alright. Alright. I MIGHT clone kink." She says.

"Good. Because I have a Suki kink." He tells her.

"Mmm works out perfectly then." Suki says.

"Like Kakashi said, we are perfect for each other." He tells her and kisses her.

Suki couldn't help but agree as she kissed back. All those years wasted. Oh well they were making up for lost time rather nicely. It was ironic in a way. The Council had wanted to punish her, but the had ended up giving her everything.

She had a loving husband and four beautiful children. What more could she ask for? Someday in the afterlife, if she saw them she would throw this back in their faces. It was as pleasant thought.

"You should ask Kakashi first. I know how you are when I let you tie me up." She points out.

"Yeah." Naruto sends out a message to Kakashi, who soon shows up, and is on babysitting duty.

"Now where were we?" He asks.

"Right about here." She says and arches against her.

"Oh yeah, that's right." He agrees.

They spent the next several days in each other's arms. Suki had to admit that Naruto was certainly creative. She was postive they had come up with a new position or two in there. One thing was for damn sure, his stamina was impressive and she was never leaving him again.


End file.
